Little
by BlackSanGii
Summary: Di paksa menikah demi sebuah warsan. "Huh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku di lahirkan di keluarga seperti ini." Min Yoongi. Di paksa menikah setelah membereskan ruangan dance. "MAKSUD HYUNG DENGAN PAMAN ITU? LEBIH BAIK KU NIKAHI SAJA POT POT BUNGA BERGAMBAR BABI DI HALAMAN BELAKANG!" Park Jimin. Yoonmin Yoongi x Jimin
1. its bad day right?

Little

Yoonmin

Yoongi x Jimin

By Ugii

Typo's

Enjoy

Mata setajam pecahan kaca itu mematai dengan begitu lekat sosok berparas manis di depannya. Seolah yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah sebuah mahakarya yang patut ia puja

Walau tatapannya terbilang malas, tapi terlihat jelas sorot ketertariakan dari pemilik surai keabuan tersebut.

Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya hanya bisa memandangi sepatunya yang bergerak random di bawah sana.

Si manis itu sangat menyadari perasaan canggung yang menguasai sebagian besar oksigen di sekitarnya.

Bermenit menit kedua insan itu terpaku pada keheningan. Sebelum yang lebih tua menghela nafas panjang panjang.

"Jadi, kita akan menikah Park Jimin?" membuat yang bersurai sehitam langit malam itu menoleh dengan sebuah delikan sarat akan kekesalan yang tiada tara.

"Iya, dan itu gara gara kau Min ahjusshi" desis pelan Park Jimin

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan lari dua belas menitnya saat tiba tiba Hoseok, kakak kelasnya menghampiri Jimin dengan sebotol isotonik dan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Waaah kau baik sekali Hyung." Jimin kemudian langsung mengambilnya tanpa tau maksud dari kebaikan hati seorang Hoseok yang di kenal jahil tingkat dewa itu.

Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut menenggak cairan buram tersebut hingga tandas setengahnya dari botol.

"Aaaah segar sekali." Jimin tersenyum pada botol yang ia genggam. Namun seseorang justru menggenggam tangannya.

Jimin menoleh, tentu saja. Di sana masih ada Hoseok yang menatapnya penuh harap dan binar

"Apa?" tanya Jimin bingung.

O ow nampaknya Jimin tengah masuk kedalam lingkaran setan Jung Hoseok.

"Itu tidak gratis."

.

Jimin tak menyangka sebotol isotonik dan sebuah handuk kecil akan berbuah cucuran keringat yang membasahi seluruh badannya.

Tidak, jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak.

Jimin hanya di minta, em di paksa sebenarnya oleh Hoseok untuk menggantikannya membersihkan seluruh ruang dance yang demi tuhan kenapa bisa sehancur ini.

Bekas bekas kehidupan yang di tinggalkan para seniornya dan juga anggota lain terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Beberapa kemasan ramnyun instan teronggok begitu saja di sudut ruangan, bahkan sebagian ada yang masih tersisa, membuat Jimin enggan membersihkannya. Juga beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda yang berserakan di sekitarnya membuat keadaan makin kacau.

"Mereka habis latihan atau berpesta sih?"

Jimin tau, beberapa waktu ini memang para anggota inti club dance habis melakukan latihan besar besaran bahkan sampai menginap di sekolah untuk menyambut perlombaan besar di pusat kota.

Jimin juga masuk anggota inti, hanya saja ia tidak sampai menginap. Dia tidak mendapat restu orang tuanya ngomong ngomong. Dan hanya akan datang jika memang bagiannya latihan.

Awalnya Jimin kira mereka melakukan hal hal yang biasa biasa saja di markas club dance tersebut. Karena setiap ia datang keadaan ruangan ini tak separah sekarang, mungkin hanya akan ada beberapa botol air mineral saja. Tapi lihatlah ini, aaaah Jimin jadi malas membereskannya.

Dengan setengah hati, Jimin meraih sapu yang tadi ia dapat di ruang kebersihan sekolah. Ogah ogahan Jimin melakukannya. Hingga beberapa bungkus camilan, bukannya tersapu malah tercecer isinya keluar.

"Aaarrrgghhh Hoseok Hyung. Mati saja kau"

.

Pemuda manis ini menggerakkan pinggangnya memutar kekiri dan ke kanan.

Pegal bung.

Sehabis menyapu dan membuang sampahnya, Jimin melanjutkan dengan mengepel seluruh ruangan dengan serbet. Membuat pinggangnya panas. Sungguh menyiksa.

Maka sehabis selesai dengan seluruh tugasnya, eh tugas Hoseok, Jimin memutuskan untuk pulang.

Namun ia baru ingat.

"Yatuhan, aku kan berangkat dengan Appa tadi."

Jimin segera berlari kembali ke dalam bangunan sekolah. Berharap Taehyung, teman sekelasnya yang biasa menyediakan tumpangan masih ada di dalam.

Tapi yang ia dapati hanya beberapa murid yang tengah bercengkrama di luar pintu.

"Hey, kalian lihat Taehyung?" tanya Jimin. Napasnya masih terengah engah.

"Tadi Taehyung mencarimu. Tapi karena ada Jungkook dia jadi pulang bersamanya. Kau kemana saja memangnya?" tanya Junhong, si pemuda kelebihan kalsium.

Jimin menghela napas lelah. "Aku tadi membersihkan ruangan dance"

Junhong membulatkan matanya lucu. "Kau membersihkannya? Kukira hari ini bagian piket Hoseok Hyung."

"Dia memaksaku melakukannya"

"Aaah percuma dong aku dan Jongup Hyung mengotorinya semalam"

"Mwo?! Jadi kau dan si pendek itu yang menghancurkan isi ruangan dance?" Jimin murka ia marah.

"A-aah itu hehe. Aku pergi dulu"

"Huh sialan."

Juhong lari. Mau di kejarpun percuma buang buang tenaga. Lagi pula kaki Junhong panjang, Jimin pasti tak mampu mengejarnya.

Lebih baik Jimin menyimpan energinya untuk perjalanan pulang nanti. Karena saat turun bis nanti Jimin harus bejalan sekitar lima belas menit lagi untuk sampai rumahnya.

"Aaah benar benar hari yang buruk."

.

.

.

"Itu satu bulan lagi Eomma." seorang pria dengan rambut abu abu mendesah lelah di hadapan seorang wanita setengah abad berpakaian modis dihadapannya.

"Aku tau, makanya lekaslah mencari istri. Kalau tidak warisan kakekmu di Daegu akan di serahkan pada panti sosial."

"Tapi Eomma, kanapa harus semendadak ini. Tahun lalu kita bahkan tidak membahasnya."

"Ini permintaan kakekmu Yoongi. Mengertilah."

"Huh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku di lahirkan di keluarga seperti ini." ucap Yoongi pelan.

"Euum kau bilang apa?"

Yoongi lagi lagi hanya bisa menghela napas.

Wanita ini sungguh sungguh ibunya. Paras nyonya Min terlihat awet muda walau telah menginjak usia lanjut. Tingkahnya juga masih kekanakan.

Bagaimana bisa ia meminta anaknya menikah dengan mulut yang sibuk menyeruput mie instan.

Yoongi itu pewaris perusahan besar. Ia bisa saja memesankan satu restoran untuk bertemu ibunya. Bukannya malah duduk di berdua di depan mini market begini. Memalukan.

Dan apa itu tadi. Sebelum usianya menginjak dua puluh lima bulan depan, ia harus memiliki seorang istri. Yang benar saja.

Menikah bukan seperti membeli permen.

Yoongi bahkan belum punya bayang bayang akan seperti apa istrinya nanti.

Omong omong yang ada di pikiran Yoongi sekarang bukan wanita berdada besar. Ia berbeda bung, tau kan?

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Eomma?"

"Yaa cari. Apa susahnya. Memang kau tak punya teman yang mau kau nikahi."

"Eomma..."

"Sudah ah. Ramyun Eomma sudah habis, sana kembali ke kantormu. Eomma bosan melihat wajahmu terus."

Dengan begitu wanita tersebut melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir apik.

Sebelum menutup pintunya, Yoongi bisa lihat ibunya melambai heboh sambil memberikan flying kiss. Membuat Yoongi memalingkan wajah. Pura pura tak kenal.

"Yaa tuhan, siapa yang harus ku nikahi?" Yoongi frustasi. Sungguh, demi apolo yang bersinar di siang hari. Yoongi benar benar strees.

Sebelum otak cerdasnya melewati sebuah nama.

"Seokjin"

.

"Kau gila? Aku sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Jaehwan. Dan kau mau aku menikah denganmu?" Seokjin berteriak 8 oktaf di wajah Yoongi.

Ia benar benar tak habis pikir.

"Kau tidak memikirkan sahabatmu ini?"

"Kau tak memikirkan sahabatmu ini? Dia sudah menyebar undangan, memesan gedung, dan membeli pakaiian terbaik untuk pernikahannya. Kau malah minta aku membatalkannya dan menikah dengan mu?"

"Tidak perlu kau batalkan semuanya. Hanya tinggal konfirmasi kalau pasangamu berubah saja."

"Otakmu bergeser Yoongi. Bagaimana dengan calon suamiku?"

"Yaaa bilang saja kalau kau batal menikah denganya. Bereskan?"

"Beres gundulmu."

Seokjin benar benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan otak Min Yoongi.

Nampaknya ia belum menghirup oksigen hari ini. Makanya otak Yoongi tak karu karuan.

Tadi Yoongi menghampirinya di kantor, memintanya untuk menemuinya sepulang bekerja. Seokjin kira ada apa. Ternyata ia dilamar secara paksa. Yang benar saja.

Ia dan Jaehwan bahkan sudah sebar undangan. Mau di taruh dimana muka fameous nya kalo ia menikah dengan orang berbeda. Di pantat?

"Cari calon lain"

"Kelamaan. Satu bulan lagi aku genap dua puluh lima tahun, dan jika aku belum beristri. Aku akan jatuh miskin"

"Oh yatuhan"

Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Tangannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kenapa ia jadu ikutan frustasi?

"Ah, ada. Ada satu orang yang pasti mau menikah denganmu."

"Siapa?"

"Dia..."

.

.

.

Jam tangannya menampilkan sederet angka menyebalkan bagi Jimin.

Sudah hampir jam delapan. Dan ia masih berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia lupa kalau bus yang menuju rumahnya itu datangnya pukul 7, hingga ia harus menunggu kurang lebih setengah jam di halte bus.

Dan salahkan juga kalu bus utu sangat penuh sesak. Membuatnya yang kelelahan jadi lengket oleh keringatnya dan keringat orang lain.

Uugh Jimin harus segera mandi.

Tapi saat ia menginjak rumahnya, terlihat suasana yang cukup asing.

Ini terlalu ramai.

Ada tiga buah mobil asing di pelataran rumahnya. Yang satu berwarna merah, wow ngejreng sekali.

Jimin berusaha tak peduli. Ia kemudian masuk begiti saja kedalam rumah.

"Jimin pulang." teriaknya.

"Aah itu Jimin sudah pulang" samar samar Jimin mendengar suara ibunya.

Ia langsung di suguhi pemandangan menyilaukan Mata. Dimana ada beberapa orang dewasa termasuk Namjoon, kakaknya yang tumben tumbenan ada di rumah saat jam belum melewati tengah malam.

"Jimin sayang ayo duduk"

Jimin menggeleng bingung.

"Aah maaf Jimin bau keringat. Sebaiknya Jimin mandi dulu." Jimin undur diri begitu saja.

Tak terlalu memperdulikan wanita modis yang merengut pada seorang pria bersurai abu abu.

Jimin naik ke atas ke kamarnya. Ia benar benar butuh mandi atau berendam. Namun belum sempat membuka baju, pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit. Kepala Namjoon menyembul dari sana.

"Kau diminta turun"

"Aku belum mandi Hyung."

"Mandinya nanti saja." Namjoon kini sudah berada di dalam kamar Jimin.

Ia mematai Jimin yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Lalu berjalan ke singel bed milik adiknya itu.

"Memangnya ada apa Hyung?" Jimin mendekati Namjoon yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kau dilamar."

"Mwo?! Aku, aku apa?"

"Kau di lamar. Akan di nikahkan."

Jimin segera duduk di samping Namjoon. Ia menggenggam tangan kakaknya, entah apa maksudnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku aku di lamar siapa Hyung?"

Namjoon segera menghempaskan tangan Jimin. Ia geli melihat drama adiknya itu.

"Min Yoongi, kau ingat?"

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat. Sebelum matanya membulat sama seperti mulutnya.

"Min Yoongi? Siapa itu Min Yoongi?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Seseorang yang kau ikuti setiap hari sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

"Eeeum tidak."

Namjoon mengambil napas banyak banyak sebelum menarim tangan adiknya menuju lantai bawah.

Di sana masih terlihat orang orang yang sama. Seorang wanita paruhbaya yang nyentrik dan tiga pria, satu di antaranya terlihat cantik di mata Jimin. Juga ada ibu dan ayahnya.

"Waaah Jimin sudah besar yaaa." ucap satu satunya wanita yang tak Jimin kenali. Wanita itu mendekat ke arah Jimin sambil berusaha meraih pipinya. Namun Jimin malah memundurkan wajahnya. Membuat wanita itu cemberut.

"Jimin sopanlah pada calon ibumu." ucap nyonya Park.

"Ca-calon ibu? Maksudnya Appa akan menikah lagi dengan wanita ini?"

Plak.

Namjoon memukul belakang kepala Jimin.

"Kan sudah kubilang kau yang akan menikah"

"Dengan wanita ini?"

Plak

"Dengannya bodoh"

Namjoon menunjuk seorang pria di sana. Nampak sangat berwibawa dengan setelan jasnya.

"MAKSUD HYUNG DENGAN PAMAN ITU? LEBIH BAIK KU NIKAHI SAJA POT POT BUNGA BERGAMBAR BABI DI HALAMAN BELAKANG!"

Tbc

Ff baru. Aku ngga mood sama ff go away. Kalo mau nagih ff itu sama mitakun saja. Jagan ke saya okeeee


	2. Min Yoongi who are you?

Little part 2

Min Yoongi, who are you?

Ugii x mitakun

Yoonmin

Yoongi x Jimin

Typos

Enjoy

Jimin baru berusia tujuh belas tahun di umur Koreanya. Otomatis ia masih enam belas tahun di mata umur international. Masih remaja.

Di usia yang sangat belia itu, tentu saja Jimin tengah berhadapan dengan yang namanya perang hormon. Dimana dirinya sedang dalam fase-fase tertinggi dalam merasakan ketertarikan secara berlebih pada seseorang.

Namanya Jung Daehyun. Kakak kelas tingkat tiga yang terkenal dengan suara indahnya.

Jimin pertama kali bertemu dengan Daehyun saat ia dan beberapa anggota dance lainnya pergi menemui club vokal dimana Daehyun sendiri yang menjadi ketuanya, untuk membahas soal pertunjukan yang akan meramaikan festival sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kala melihat pemuda berkulit sedikit lebih gelap tersebut, ada sebuah gelanyar aneh yang membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pujaan hati.

Hingga akhirnya Jimin menjadikan Daehyun sebagai kiblat suami idamannya.

Kulit tan macho (ceklist)

Suara indah yang menenangkan (ceklist)

Pembawaan kalem dan berwibaawa (ceklist)

Jimin suka semua yang ada pada diri Daehyun.

Bukannya malah paman-paman yang tadi malam memaksanya menikah.

Hell, kulitnya putih pucat seperti vampire. Suara berat yang pasti jika di pakai menyanyi hanya akan merusak gendang telinganya. Juga jangan lupa sikapnya yang eeeww sekali.

Angan-angan Jimin jadi memutar lagi memory malam itu.

.

.

.

 _"Aku. Tidak. Mau." kata-kata Jimin yang terpengal penggal membuat wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu mengeleng pelan._

 _Anaknya keras kepala sekali sih._

 _"Hey bukankah saat kecil kau sudah berkoar koar ingin di nikahi Yoongi?"_

 _Yang merasa namanya di sebut hanya mangut-mangut sambil mengunyah stik berlapis coklat yang di suguhkan ibu Jimin denga tenang. Berbeda dengan ibunya yang sedang menyerang isi toples tersebut dengan pipi menggembung seperti marmut._

 _"Itukan dulu, lagi pula aku tak ingat dengan paman ini." Jimin mencebik lucu sambil melipat tangannya di dada._

 _"Kau mungkin tak ingat tapi otakku merekam semuanya." Yoongi berujar untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah sebelumnya hanya angguk-angguk saja seperti anjing mainan di dashboard mobil Namjoon._

 _Jimin mendelik penuh nafsu pada Yoongi. Ingim rasanya ia menggunduli habis rambut abu abu itu._

 _Cih sok muda. Apa rambutnya sudah penuh uban sampai ia warnai seperti itu_

 _Pikir Jimin nista_

 _Tak sadar apa kalau rambutnya sudah seperti permen kapas begitu._

 _"Sebaiknya Jimin dan Yoongi harus bicara empat mata dulu sebelum memutuskan pernikahannya. Iya kan Eommonim?" Seokjin beralih pada ibu Yoongi yang ternyata masih menikmati kudapannya._

 _Yoongi memutar bola matanya melihat sang ibu yang mengangguk antusias._

 _"Baiklah. Jimin ajak Yoongi Hyung ke kamarmu ya." ucap nyonya Park setelah melihat ibu Yoongi yang terlihat sanngat bersemangat._

 _"Ap- apaa?! Kamarku?! Yang benar saja Eomma!?"_

 _Yoongi berdiri sambil menepuk nepuk pahanya. Ia tak menghiraukan Jimin yang masih merengek manja di bawah kaki ibunya. Nanti juga gerak sendiri._

 _"Yak yak kau mau kemana?!"_

 _Tuh kan Jimin ikut lari menyusul Yoongi._

 _Mereka, Yoongi lebih tepatnya menempatkan diri di ranjang Jimin yang terbilang cukup besar untuk hanya di tempati seorang diri._

 _"Dengar yaa bocah. Kau tak bisa lari dari pernikahan kita berdua." ucap Yoongi. Tatapannya menusuk namun Jimin masih bisa memabalasnya._

 _Mereka sama sama keras._

 _Kepala._

 _Jangan memikirkan yang lain._

 _"Aku tak peduli. Lagi pula atas dasar apa kau mengajakku menikah?" Jimin duduk di kursi belajarnya. Takut takut ia kelepasan duduk di samping Yoongi. Kelepasan membunuhnya tentu saja._

 _"Atas dasar cinta tentu saja." tanpa sadar Yoongi menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di belakang punggungnya._

 _"Cinta?! Cinta pantatmu? Kalau kau yang jatuh cinta padaku sih aku percaya. Tapi aku? Mana sudi aku jatuh cinta pada om-om sepertimu." ujar Jimin penuh kepercaya dirian._

 _Yoongi berrolling eyes. "Bocah sialan." Umpatnya pelan._

 _"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau akan menikah denganku sepuluh tahun yang lalu." kata Yoongi mulai sengit_

 _Persetan dengan image dingin dan cueknya. Ia harus, harus benar benar mendapatkan Jimin untuk jadi mempelainya sebelum ulang tahunnya._

 _Jimin menggerakkan kursi belajarnya yang mempunyai empat roda itu mendekat ke arah Yoongi. "Itu perkataan bocah. Kau punya otak atau tidak sih. Kau mempercayai omongan bocah enam tahun? Makanya punya otak itu di pakai, jangan di awetkan untuk kau pajang."_

 _Jari-jari Jimin yang mungil mengetuk ngetuk dahi Yoongi dengan tidak sopannya. Membuat yang tua menggeram rendah lalu meraih jari tersebut. Menarinya kearah depan hingga wajah keduanya terlihat sangat dekat bahkan hampir beradu. Hanya punggung kursi yang menghalangi keduanya._

 _Jimin menelan salivanya susah payah. Ini terlalu dekat. Jeritnya dalam hati._

 _"Sekali lagi kuperingatkan kau. Jangan pernah menolak, atau bokongmu dalam bahaya." Yoongi berdesis layaknya ular paling bahaya di dunia._

 _Jimin tak dapat berkutik setelah itu. Tubunya mati rasa bahkan saat Yoongi mendorong kursinya menjauh dan berlalu meninggalkannya._

 _"Ingat itu bocah." seru Yoongi di depan pintu. Membuat Jimin kembali mengumpat._

 _"Sialan, bokongku bahkan lebih dalam bahaya lagi jika menikah denganmu" teriaknya sambil memegangi aset berharganya dengan kedua tangan pendek yang membuatnya terlihat makin menggemaskan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Awas saja, ku mutilasi kau." ucap Jimin lirih.

Ia tengah menunggu Taehyung, sahabatnya di meja kantin sambil menusuk nusuk paha ayam yang tadi ia pesan.

Di matanya paha ayam itu adalah tubuh Yoongi yang meringkuk ketakutan, dimana garpunya tepat berada di atasnya. Siap menusuk nusuk wajah datar menyebalkan milik calon suaminya, uuggh.

Ayah dan ibu ditambah Namjoon, kakaknya sudah menyetujui hal itu tanpa mendengar protesan yang Jimin utarakan malam itu.

Semuanya berjalan tanpa mengikut sertakan Jimin di dalamnya. Yang Jimin tau hanya ia yang akan di umpankan pada lelaki mesum pedofil berkedok calon suami.

Semuanya karena mulut penuh bisa milik Min Yoongi yang berhasil meyakinkan ayah Jimin untuk melepas putra bungsunya. Bahkan ibunya saja sudah sangat antusias dengan rencana mereka.

Tanpa memikirkan Jimin yang nelangsa.

Jimin jadi ingin di adopsi keluarga lain kalau begini.

Lagi pula siapa sebenarnya Min Yoongi, hingga kedua orang tuanya begitu mempercayai muka datarnya.

Jimin tak ingat, benar-benar tak ingat.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau jadi mirip psikopat." suara berat khas pria dewasa yang sudah mimpi basah itu membuat Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya.

Jimin mendongak, mendapati sosok malaikat tanpa sayap itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Daehyun sunbaenim?"

Daehyun kembali tersenyum, tampan sekali.

Jimin ingin menjerit histeris sekarang juga.

Pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu duduk tepat di depan Jimin, membuat si pemeran utama kita panas dingin.

"Kuperhatikan kau terlihat sangat kesal hari ini."

Demi apa, Daehyun meperhatikannya. Kyaaaa kipas mana kipas atau air es? Jimin ingin menyiram wajahnya yang pasti sudah mulai memerah.

"T-tidak kok. Aku hanya sedikit unmood saja hari ini." jawab Jimin agak sedikit bergetar. Mau bagaimana pun ia tetap gugup jika berdua begini bersama crush tercintanya.

Daehyun tiba-tiba merogoh saku blazer sekolah yang ia gunakan. Lantas mengambil alih tangan Jimin yang masih mengenggam sendok. Dengan lembut ia meletakkan sendok tersebut diatas meja dan menggantinya dengan lima buah gula-gula warna-warni.

"Makanlah saat kau tidak punya semangat. Aku selalu melakukan itu. Semoga berhasil, aku harus pergi."

Jimin tak bisa berkata apa apa. Ia blank.

Kemudian ia mematai gula-gula tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar lucu seolah yang ada di depannya adalah sebuah harta karun yang baru saja seorang bajak laut berikan.

"Oh ya Jimin..." Jimin mendongak.

"Nde?"

"Panggil aku Hyung boleh?"

Ooh Jimin melayang ke surga.

Lah mati dong

.

.

.

Di lihat dari cara berjalannya, sungguh lelaki ini bisa di bilang adalah lelaki paling mempesona di seluruh jagad raya. Tapi mari tengok wajah tampannya. Lebih bisa di kayakan dia seperti seekor singa yag siap menerjang siapapun yang mengganggunya

Maka jangan main main saat mood Yoongi berada di titik terendahnya.

Ia merasa terhina sekaligus di permainkan oleh bocah yang bahkan belum pernah berciuman sekalipun itu.

Ia tampan, rupawan, baik hati dan tidak sombong. Yang ketiga dan keempat abaikan hanya hoax.

Tapi bagaimana bisa bocah sialan yang memiliki pantat sexy itu bisa menolaknya secara gamblang di depan wajahnya.

Wajah tampannya.

Astaga, sebaiknya kubur saja Yoongi dengan 1001 sifat narsisnya.

Ia bahkan sangat ingat bagaimana bocah itu merengek, merajuk, dan merayu saat usia Yoongi lima belas tahun untuk menikahinya.

Itu pemikiran bocah memang, tapi apa salahnya di realisasikan. Toh mereka sama sama di untungkan.

Bohong kalau Yoongi tidak kecewa atas penolakan jelas yang Jimin berikan. Bahkan rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari pada penolakan Seokjin.

Akhirnya mereka memang tetap akan menikah. Tapi ada secuil perasaan sakit saat tau yang di nikahinya sama sekali tak menaruh hal lebih pada dirinya. Bahkan seolah ia sangat memaksa.

Padahal iya.

Tapi tetap saja. Ia harus mebuat bocah sialan itu menyukainya, agar tak ada yang dirugikan.

Atau memang karena Yoongi yang sudah duluan merasakannya.

"Kita lihat aja Park Jimin."

.

Yoongi menempatkan mobilnya di sebrang jalan yang ada di depan sekolah tempat Jimin belajar.

Masih ada sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Maka dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu Yoongi berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya lagi. Agar saat bersama Jimin nanti ia tak bertingkah aneh aneh lagi.

Tapi apa mau di kata. Berhadapan dengan Jimin selalu membuatnya jadi orang lain sejak dulu.

Sejak mereka menghabiskan hari bersama. Sejak Jimin kecil dan Yoongi yang masih remaja.

Yoongi selalu ingat bagaimana ia memperlakukan Jimin sejak kecil. Dan bagaimana sikap Jimin kecil pada Yoongi remaja.

Jimin kecil akan selalu menunggui Yoongi di depan pintu rumahnya. Menunggu Yoongi Hyung pulang untuk bermain bersama.

Yoongi Hyung, bukan ahjussi.

Jimin kecil selalu mengajaknya pergi ke halaman rumah Yoongi yang lebat oleh tumbuh tumbuhan milik ibu Yoongi untuk mencari capung.

Atau mengajaknya ke kamar Jimin yang penuh dengan lego dan memainkannya sampai bosan.

Tapi itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bahkan Jimin saja tak ingat lagi pada dirinya. Apa lagi janji mereka yang sempat Yoongi dan Jimin ucapkan sebelum Yoongi dan keluarga pindah keluar kota.

Sejak itu Jimin dan Yoongi tak pernah lagi bertemu. Dan entah kenapa Seokjin bisa tau keberadaan Jimin yang pasti di sambut dengan baik oleh Yoongi.

Walau niat awalnya hanya untuk sebuah warisan_Yoongi jadi merasa jahat untuk hal sungguh, saat bertemu dengan Jimin untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun ini. Ia merasa tak punya oksigen untuk bernafas. Semuanya terserap oleh si manis bersurai merah jambu itu.

Ia tak bisa munafik dengan mengatakan Jimin tak ada menarik menariknya sama sekali. Bahkan Jaehwan saja tak bisa tak tertawa saat perjalanan pulang dari rumah Jimin. Dimana Yoongi yang terlihat berkali kali lipat lebih samangat untuk hidup.

Bukan Yoongi sekali katanya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Iming iming warisan kakeknya bahkan sudah lenyap dalam angannya mana kala sepasang mata sipitnya mematai Jimin dari jarak dekat saat mereka berada di dalam wilayah kekuasaan bocah sexy itu.

Ia sadar yang saat ini ia incar bukan lagi seonggok emas atau segepok uang milik mendiang kakeknya. Tapi Jimin, Jimin dan hatinya.

Suara riuh menghentikan kegiatan Yoongi dalam mengenang masa masa indah yang makin hari makin ia ingat.

Berbagai jenis siswa kini tumpah ruah di jalanan. Ada yang menunggu jemputan, bis, atau hanya sekedar bersendag gurau bersama teman sebelum berjalan untuk pulang.

Begitu pula dengan Jimin yang Yoongi lihat.

Pemuda itu kini tengah mencak mencak di hadapan pemuda lain yang tak kalah manis darinya. Di belakang mereka sesosok yamg lebih besar tengah memperhatikan perselisihan yang terjadi di antara dua pemuda manis itu.

Garis bibir Yoongi tertarik lebar saat si yang lebih besar menarik pemuda yang berdebat dengan Jimin. Mereka berlalu tanpa memperdulikan Jimin yang bahkan sudah mau menangis di depan gerbang.

Yoongi dengan segera keluar dari dalam mobil, mendekati Jimin yang masih merunduk memperhatikan sepatu yang ia gunakan sambil menggerutu.

"Dasar teman tidak berguna. Sialan kau Kim Taehyung."

"Kalau temanmu tidak berguna, bagaimana denganku?" Yoongi berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga kanan Jimin.

Tentu saja Jimin menoleh, hingga mendapati wajah Yoongi yang hanya beberapa senti dari miliknya.

"Kau can- Aaakkkkhh."

Pujian Yoongi harus tertelan kembali ketika Jimin dengan keras membenturkan keningnya pada kening Yoongi.

Heran, Yoongi saja berteriak kencan. Tapi Jimin seolah tak merasakan apa pun.

Ternyata ungkapan keras kepala benar benar terjadi pada diri Jimin.

"Kau, mau apa kau kemari!?" Jimin bertanya dengan tidak santai, lihat saja kedua tangannya yang berada di atas pingganya.

Jimin jadi mirip tante tante galak, sungguh.

"Apa salahnya sih kalau aku menjemput calon is-eemmmpphhh"

Kali ini tangan Jimin yang menghentikan ucapan Min Yoongi.

Mata bak seekor rubahnya membulat lucu memberi peringatan pada Yoongi yang sudah hampir membiru kehabisan nafas.

"Jangan bicara hal yang aneh aneh paman Min, ini tempat umum" Jimin mengancap dengan menggertakkan giginya.

Yoongi hanya mengagguk pelan. Ia butuh oksigen sekarang.

Jimin mengagguk sambil melepaskan bekapan kedua tangannya dari sebagian wajah Yoongi. Tanpa tau kalau pria berjarak sembilan tahun lebih tua darinya itu telah menyiapkan sederet kata yang pasti membuat Jimin...

"Kau gila yaaa. Ingin membunuh calon suamimu sebelum kita resmi malam pertama?!"

Bugh

Menendang tulang keringnya.

Ngilu, bro.

.

.

.

Jimin hanya bisa melarikan pandangannya ke segala arah saat Yoongi keluar dari kamar pas dengan tuxido berwarna hitam. Tampak sisi manly seorang Min Yoongi menjadi berkali kali lipat melebihi tngkat maksimum.

Jimin malu mengakuinya, tapi ia tak boleh bohong kalau Yoongi mang benar benar menawan. Terlepas dari kriteria calon suaminya yang sudah di bahas di atas.

Sebenarnya tak banyak yang berbeda dari Yoongi yang tadi memjemputnya dengan Yoongi yang ini. Sama sama mengenakan outfit resmi dan formal. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda menurut Jimin.

Entah apa, yang pasti bisa membuat Jimin menahan nafas untuk sejenak.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi sambil membenahi penampilannya di depan kaca, sambil sesekali melirik Jimin yang berada di belakangnya.

"Bagus." Jimin berkata pelan sambil meremat tali ranselnya.

Kini Yoongi berbalik. Ia menampakkan senyumnya sekali lagi, senyum yang hanya akan muncul jika ia sedang benar benar bahagia.

"Baiklah, pakaianku sudah. Sekarang giliranmu. Kau mau pakai apa? Yang sepertiku atau ingin mengenakan gaun?"

Dahi Jimin berkedut kesal. "Sekalian saja kau pakaikan aku kostum babi di altar nanti."

"Waah kau suka babi yaaa?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Pantas saja."

"Apanya yang pantas?"

"Kau lucu.."

Jimin sedikit merona mendengarnya.

"Seperti babi."

Hari itu di habiskan dengan mencari pakaiian Jimin yang berakhir pada sebuah tuxido warna putih gading. Juga memesan sepasang cincin dan memboking sebuah gedung untuk tanggal yang sudah di sepakati.

Jimin lelah sebenarnya. Pulang sekolah Yoongi sudah menariknya kesana kemari untuk sesuatu yang masih abu abu di mata pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu.

Ia masih bimbang sebenarnya dengan pinangan Yoongi yang secara tiba-tiba meruntuhkan kisah masa remajanya.

Sungguh, jika memang itu karena Yoongi betul-betul mencintainya, Jimin ingin sekali tuhan memberikannya waktu untuk sekedar mengingat masa masa dimana ia juga sama menggebunya dengan Yoongi.

Walau yakin yang hanya akan muncul di ingatanya hanya kilas balik masa kecilnya yang samar.

Jimin tak tau kenapa otaknya begitu buram ketika di minta mengingat masa lalu. Sejak dulu Jimin memang selalu meraba raba Jika seseorang yang memintanya untuk bercerita tentang masa kanak-kanaknya.

Jimin tak tau apa yang terjadi di masa itu hingga ia menjadi seperti ini.

Dengan siapa ia berteman, apa yang menjadi mainan favoritnya ketika masih kecil, kemana saja orang tuanya mengajak Jimin berlibur di akhir pekan, apa yang terjadi pada ulang tahunnya dan yang paling penting, siapa itu Min Yoongi.

Kenapa seperti ia orang yang dekat tapi juga terlihat semu di pikiran Jimin.

Lalu kenapa pula Jimin harus menikah dengannya. Juga kenapa sekarang ia terlihat begitu pasrah dengan pernikahan mereka.

Itu yang membuat Jimin diam tak bersuara bahkan saat mobil Yoongi telah sampai di pelataran rumahnya yang tak bisa di bilang sempit.

"Kau tidak turun?"

Jimin menolah, dan berapa terkejutnya ketika melihat sekitarnya.

"Sudah sampai?"

"Sudah dari lima belas menit yag lalu."

Jimin diam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas panjang nan berat.

"Apa kau benar benar lelah?" Yoongi bertanya pelan.

"Menurutmu?" namun lagi lagi balasa menyebalkan yamg ia dapat.

Membuatnya mengubur dalam dalam niatan menggendong Jimin ke dalam rumahnya. Hell, dalam keadaan biasa saja Jimin ogah apalagi saat pemuda itu badmood. Mati sudah Min Yoongi.

"Jimin, aku tau mungkin pernikahan kita nanti akan sedikit membebabimu. Tapi kuharap kau terima saja kenyataan yang ada"

Terima kenyataan.

Terima kalau ia akan kehilangan masa remaja yang tak bisa ia ulang dua kali, terima kalau ia akan menghapus nama Daehyun maupun lelaki lain dari daftar lelaki idamannya, dan yang jelas terima kalau yang jadi suaminya adalah paman paman mesum.

Hell, damnit yang benar saja.

"Menolak pun kau akan tetap memaksa kan?"

"You know me so well."

Jimin memutar matanya. Ia jengah, sumpah.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang saja. Malas aku melihat wajahmu."

"Hey, nantipun kau akan menatap wajahku saat bangun tidur."

Bugh

Tas ransel Jimin mendarat di wa

jah mulus Min Yoongi.

Tbc

Selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya


	3. A Wedding !

**_Little  
_**

 ** _Yoongi  
_**

 ** _X_**

 ** _Jimin  
_**

 ** _Yoonmin  
_**

 ** _By  
_**

 ** _Ugii  
_**

 ** _Dibantu tukang edit  
_**

 ** _Yaoi  
_**

 ** _Typo's  
_**

 ** _Humor garing kriuk kriuk  
_**

 ** _Enjoy dah  
_**

Taehyung itu sahabat Jimin sejak emmm ia kecil kurasa, orang orang selalu mengatainya kembar, padahal dari segi apapun Jimin dan Taehyung tak ada mirip miripnya.

Jimin tidak tinggi, ia tidak memiliki suara yang berat, dan yang penting akal Jimin masih waras untuk tidak berteriak teriak sambil berlarian di koridor sekolah.

Tapi karena mereka selalu bersama sama, maka Jimin dan Taehyung selalu di kait-kaitkan.

Ada Jimin pasti ada Taehyung. Jimin tau Taehyung luar dalam, begitupula sabaliknya.

Tapi untuk fakta yang satu ini, rasanya Jimin jadi meragukan istilah yang disebutkan di atas.

Taehyung mempunyai seorang kakak.

Jimin tak pernah tau tentang itu.

Dan yang lebih parah adalah, kakak Taehyung itu Kim Seokjin.

Iya, Kim Seokjin.

Kim Seokjin yang datang bersama om om menyebalkan tempo hari kerumahnya. Demi spongebob dan celana dalam kotaknya, ia terkejut sampai sampai ingin lari keluar rumah Taehyung tanpa busana.

Tapi jangan, nanti Taehyung bisa kehilangan title sebagai pumuda paling aneh lagi kalau Jimin melakukannya.

Jadi alhasil, Jimin hanya diam di tempat sambil mematai senyum Seokjin yang entah kenapa malah terlihat seperti seringai ibu cinderrela.

"Jadi Jimin teman Taehyung? Waah kebetulan yang sangat indah." Seokjin menaik turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum geli.

Jimin bergidig jijik sedangkan Taehyung bermengerinyit aneh. Ini kakaknya kenapa malah menjelma jadi om om pedofil begini. Pikir Taehyung.

"Seokjin Hyung bertemu Jimin lagi di mana?"

"Nah apa Jimin belum bilang?" ucap Seokjin pura pura tak mengerti.

Keringat dingin tiba tiba mengucur deras di sekujur tubuh Jimin. Bahkan hingga masuk ke celana dalamnya.

Pemuda yang memiliki senyuman maut itu melirik was was ke arah Seokjin yang seolah hendak membeberkan segala yang ia tau prihal Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Dia itu kan..."

Mata Jimin melotot.

"Calon..."

Makin melotot.

"Dari..."

Oke sudah maksimal. Jimin tak mau matanya loncat. Kan seram.

"Yoongi."

Final.

Jimin ingin mengubur dirinya dalam dalam. Apa lagi dengan ekspresi Taehyung yang seolah mengatakan 'sungguh, kau tidak main main' dengan mata yang di buat sebulat mungkin dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Pemuda pemilik kulit tan seksi itu memandang Seokjin dan Jimin bergantian.

"Sungguh ! Aku lupa Yoongi itu siapa."

Gubrak.

Seokjin memutar matanya malas. Sedangkan Jimin diam diam mengusap dada Seokjin, eh salah, dadanya.

"Yoongi itu..."

"Ah sudahlah. Kau jelaskan pun aku yakin aku tidak akan ingat Hyung. Ayo Jimin, lebih baik kita pergi kekamarku saja. Aku ada game baru."

Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sebenarnya niatnya memang untuk main game dengan Taehyung. Tapi kehadiran Seokjin sukses membuat konsentrasi Jimin buyar seketika. Hingga Taehyung yang terus meledeknya karena kalah saja tak ia perdulikan.

"Kau benar benar payah jim."

"Tae."

"Apa?" sahut Taehyung dengan fokus mata yang masih terpaku pada layar datar di hadapannya.

"Sejak kapan Seokjin Hyung jadi kakakmu."

Pause.

Taehyung menghentikan permainannya, dan beralih ke arah Jimin di sebelahnya.

"Aku tau Seokjin Hyung sudah lama tinggal di jepang bersama Jaehwan Hyung. Tapi apa Kau tak ingat Seokjin Hyung?"

Jimin menggeleng sesaat.

"Kau harusnya ingat, kitakan..." tiba tiba Taehyung berhenti berucap. Lantas mengulum bibirnya seolah menelan kembali apa yang hendak ia utarakan.

"Apa?"

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa hambar. "Ah tidak. Bukan apa apa. Lupakanlah. Kau juga sudah biasa kan lupa tentang masa kecilmu. Jadi tak usah di pikirkan.".

"Kau malah membuatku jadi penasaran Taehyung." ujar Jimin sambil mempertajam matanya ke arah Taehyung.

Niatnya ingin mengintimidasi, tapi justru malah membuat Taehyung gemas.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengendalikan Taehyung, hingga pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya pura pura acuh.

.

.

.

Jimin menghela nafas lelah. Sumpah, kalau bukan karena ibunya memaksa ia mana mau di jemput manusia salju ini.

Sebenarnya Jimin bisa saja menolak dan meminta di antar oleh Taehyung pakai motor matiknya. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, ibu Jimin telah menghubungi Yoongi untuk menjemput anak perawannya hingga harus membuat pria tersebut membatalkan rapat penting seharga jutaan won bersama klientnya dari Papua Nugini.

Dan tentu saja Jimin tak bisa menolak. Apa lagi ibunya bilang kalau Jimin menolak, ia akan diserahkan pada klientnya Yoongi untuk menutupi kerugian yang pria itu derita. Kan serem.

Bisa bisa Jimin yang bantet ini jadi primadona lagi di sana.

Maka oleh karena itu, saat ini Jimin tengah menikmati, berusaha menikmati lebi

tepatnya Keaadaan di luar Audi hitam milik calon suaminya, adduuh. Gatal lidah Jimin kalau menyebut pria itu adalah calon suaminya.

Di sampingnya Yoongi tengah mengemudi dengan khusuk. Tak memperdulikan apa apa saja yang Jimin kerjakan di tempat duduknya.

Jimin akui kalau Yoongi adalah sosok yang menawan. Apa lagi dengan tatapan nya yang seolah tak ada minat, tapi begitu menarik bagai magnet.

Paras Yoongi memang bisa juga di kategorikan wajah yang cukup manis, apa lagi ketika tersenyum. Kulit putihnya juga terlihat terawat walau nyatanya untuk mandi saja susah_itu yang ia dapatkan dari obloran random bersama seorang wanita yang ngaku ng. aku sebagai ibunya Yoongi malam itu. Tapi jika di tilik lebih jauh, wajah Yoongi tak kalah tampan dari Agust D, rapper yang menduduki bias pertama dari Namjoon, kakaknya.

Tatapan matanya yang tajam menusuk, mulut pedas tak terkontrol, tubuh kurus dengan otot setengah jadi. Terlihat hot jika kau tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yoongi di sebuah jalan. Hanya saja, bagi Jimin yang telah melihat belangnya Min Yoongi, fakta seotentik apa pun tak akan mengubah pandangannya pada pria itu.

Menyebalkan, tukang paksa, dan mesum tentu saja.

"Kau tak mau turun?" sebuah suara menghantarkan Jimin pada realitanya.

"Eh, kenapa kita di sini?"

Jimin celingukan sendiri, menyadari kalau ini bukan di depan rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya, mobil milik Yoongi terparkir di depan sebuah kedai kecil pinggir jalan.

"Kau benar benar melamun selama perjalanan tadi?" Jimin tak menjawab, karena memang begitu kenyataannya.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tadi mengajakmu makan, karena perutmu sedari tadi bersuara keras sekali."

Jimin memelototkan matanya sambil memeluk perutnya.

"Bohong, aku tidak merasa lapar."

Yoongi menyeringai sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin yang masih bersandar di kursi. Menghimpitnya sampai sampai ia terjebak di antara pintu mobil dan tubuh Yoongi.

"Tapi kenyataannya perutmu berkata lain."

Clik

Yoongi menjauhkan badannya tepat saat sabuk pengaman Jimin terlepas.

Pria tersebut tersenyum geli, melihat Jimin yang membulatkan matanya lebar. Ia lalu dengan jahilnya menepuk pipi chubby anak Sma itu.

"Kutunggu di dalam."

Cup

Sebuah kecupan kilat berhasil membuat Jimin tersentak.

Warna merah muda menyapu habis permukaan pipi Jimin yang gembul.

"Jimin, keluar atau ku kunci kau."

Jika Jimin bisa memilih ia lebih baik di kunci dalam mobil, di tenggelamkan lalu judi headline di koran koran.

Namun sayang Jimian masih ingin menikmati hidup yang hanya sekali ini.

Jadi dengan tergesa gesa Jimin turun dari mobil dan menyusul Yoongi yang telah menunggu di depan restoran.

"Kau ini lama sekali." warna semerah tomat itu menjalar kembali ke seluruh wajah Jimin, tak tanggung tanggung telinganya pun jadi berwarna demikian. Mana kala tangan putih pucat itu menggenggam tangan berjari mungilnya untuk di arahkan ke jalan tuh- ralat- ke meja kosong di sudut ruangan.

Heran, kenapa Yoongi suka sekali mojok sih.

Yoongi memesan spageti tuna untuk makan malam mereka, tak lupa jus jeruk segar untuk Jimin.

Jimin terlihat begitu menikmati makan malamnya, ia bahkan lupa dengan siapa yang membawanya kemari.

Makanan selalu berhasil mengalihkan dunia Jimin.

Sedangkan Yoongi yang duduk belainan dengan Jimin hanya bisa menatap anak itu dengan gemas, sesekali tangannya bergerak memutar garpunya di piring berisi mie itali tersebut hingga gulungannya membesar namun tak Yoongi makan sa sekali.

Jimin yang melihatnya, menatap penuh nafsu pada makanan Yoongi yang belum terjamah tersebut.

"Paman." seruan Jimin hanya di balas gumaman pendek dari Yoongi. Ia masih tak terima di panggil paman oleh Jimin omong omong.

"Kau tidak memakan spageti mu?" tanya Jimin berharap.

"Tidak, kau mau?"

Jimin mengangguk antusias mendengarnya. Dia melewatkan makan siangnya tadi, jadi jangan heran jika ruang tampung yang Jimin miliki melebar hingga tiga kali lipat.

Yoongi tersenyum melihatnya. Ia lalu mengangkat garpunya tinggi tinggi. Menyodorkannya pada Jimin, meminta siswa menengah atas memakamnya melalui ujung spageti yang terjulur ke bawah.

Jimin menuruti tentu saja, jika urusan makan, kencan dengan Hitler pun Jimin jabani.

Tapi, sesaat dirinya hendak menyeruput pastanya, tangan Yoongi yang memegang garpu du arahkan kedalam mulutnya sendiri, makannya cepat hingga Jimin tak sanggup menghindar dan merelakan bibirnya kembali bersentuhan dengan bibir Yoongi.

Di tambah bonus saus tomat di ujung bibirnya

Jimin menunduk setelahnya. Ia meraih selembar tisu untuk membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa saus yang melekat.

Selepas dari adegan picisan tersebut, Jimin sama sekali tak bisa memandang Yoongi. Terlalu malu bung. Sedangkan Yoongi juga bingung sendiri memikirkan topik apa sekiranya yang Bagus setelah berciuman, walau tidak temasuk ciuman juga. Karena ia tidak menggunakan lidah, oke.

Salahkan Rapmon atas pikiran saya ini.

Pria dua puluh lima kurang sebulan itu tak henti memandang lekat pada Jimin yang tengah menggigiti sedotan. Ia jadi ingin menggigit Jimin juga dooh.

Semuanya begitu tenang, sebelum sebuah pekikan nyaring menyapa indra pendengaran kedunya. Yoongi berdesis tak suka.

"Jimin?!"

"Baekhyun Hyung?"

Seorang laki laki mungil menghampiri meja meraka. Lagi lagi Yoongi menggerutu. Karena demi apa, setelah laki laki ini ikut bergabung dengannya dan Jimin ia jadi terabaikan.

"Baekhyun Hyung tak bersama Chanyeol Hyung?" tanya Jimin.

Setahu Yoongi, Chanyeol adalah kakak Jimin yang lain. Tingginya melebihi Namjoon, Yoongi sendiri heran kenapa Jimin terlihat begitu mungil dengan kedua kakak yang tingginya melebihi rata rata.

Mungkin beda gen.

Mungkin Jimin anak adopsi.

Mungkin Jimin dulu di pungut di jalan.

Oke abaikan kelebayan seorang Min Yoongi yang telah teracuni drama drama bawang bombay milik ibunya.

"Aaah dia sedang di kantor. Aku kesini ingin menemui temannya karena Chanyeol tak bisa menemuinya."

Yaa kakak Jimin memang rata rata memiliki pasion kerja yang tinggi, tidak seperti Jimin yang suka malas malasan.

Jimin sangat berbeda dari kedua kakaknya yang lain. Ia lebih manis, lebih lembut, lebih di sayang kedua orang tuanya.

Oke

Mungkin karena Jimin anak bungsu.

Mungkin karena Chanyeol dan Namjoon adalah anak asuh kedua orang tua Jimin, sebelum Jimin lahir.

Mungkin Chanyeol dan Namjoon itu anak pelayan keluarga Park yang di rawat kemudaian di adopsi oleh nyonya dan tuan Park.

Mungkin_

Oke oke cukup Min Yoongi, cukup dengan teori tukar menukar keluarga mu.

Sebaiknya Yoongi bakar semua dvd milik ibunya.

'Yoongi, kau kejam.' teriak ibunya di luar sana.

Ibu Yoongi memang selalu salah di mata anaknya.

"Dan ooh, kudengar dari Chanyeol kau akan mendahului kami eeeh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis yang turun naik jenaka.

Jimin menunduk lagi, bukan malu hanya sedih jika mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan berdiri di altar bersama dengan Yoongi.

"Dengan siapa, dengan siapa? Chanyeol bilang itu seseorang dari masalalumu."

Jimin meringis mendengarnya. Hendak membanarkan atau menyalahkan, tapi Jimin tak punya daya. Masa kecilnya saja Jimin tak ingat.

"Kau harus mengenalkannya dulu. Aku penasaran dengan calonmu itu."

"Hyung..."

"Kuharap dia bisa lebih tinggi dari Namjoon. Supaya anakmu nanti tumbuhnya keatas."

"Baekhyun Hyung,"

"Oh oh oh kau suka yang berkulit tan sexi kan apa calonmu juga seperti itu?"

"Baekhyun Hyung aku..."

"Atau jangan jang..."

"Baekhyun Hyung calon suamiku ada di sampingmu."

Dengan segera Baekhyun menoleh ke sampingnya, dimana Yoongi tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan datar dan malas.

"Dia?"

Jimin mengangguk lemah, mau tak mau di juga harus mengakui kebenarannya.

"Ooh kukira dia supir barumu."

Duuuh berasap sudah kepala Yoongi.

Sialan, ganteng begini di kira supir. Nampaknya mata Baekhyun sudah rusak karena setiap hari terpapar sinar matahari yang memantul dari senyum lima jari milik kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang lain dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam sebuah undangan cantik berwarna biru cerah.

Jimin tak pernah seperti ini jika melihat sebuah undangan, biasanya ia akan memekik senang saat itu meminta ibu atau kedua kakakknya mengajaknya ikut serta ke acara di undangan tersrbut. Kan lumayan, di resepsi pernikahan banyak makanannya.

Tapi untuk sekarang, makanan senikmat apapun tak ada menarik menariknya di mata Jimin.

Dulu ia ingin pernikahan dengan tema pesta kebun. Akan sangat meyenangkan melihat sanak saudara, para sahabat, kolega kerja serta temannya berkumpul bercengkrama di taman luas dengan hiasan bunga warna warni di satiap sudutnya.

Tapi mimpi sederhananya itu hilang sudah mana kala Yoongi memutuskan secara sepihak mengenai resepsi yang akan di gelar secara tertutup di gedung mewah dengan hanya di hadiri beberapa keluarga dekat saja.

Jimin mengerti, itu karena pernikahannya dan Yoongi cukup riskan untuk di publikasi secara jelas. Jimin berusia tujuh belas tahun lima bulan lagi, ia masih menyandang status siswa kelas menengah, kelas satu pula. Maka tak heran kalau Yoongi menginginkan pernikahan mereka di sembunyikan terlebih dahulu.

Jimin sadar dan Jimin berterimakasih akan hal itu. Tapi yang jadi pikirnya adalah.

SUDAH TAU KALAU JIMIN INI MASIH BOCAH, LALU KENAPA MALAH MEMAKSA UNTUK MENIKAH.

"Dasar paman sialan." desisi Jimin lirih namun penuh emosi di dalamnya.

Ia mengusap namanya yang tercetak dengan tinta warna emas di permukaan undangan, lalu beralih pada nama Yoongi yang bersanding di sampingnya.

Jimin ingin menangis sekarang. Ia benar benar tak tau harus bagaimana. Semuanya terasa begitu mengkhianatinya.

"Andai saja nama ini berubah jadi nama Daehyun Hyung."

"Apa yang jadi namaku?"

Deg

Jimin mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda tengah menunduk menatapnya lekat penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

Buru buru Jimin memasukkan undangannya kedalan tas ranselnya. Daehyun yang melihat hanya mengerinyit tak mengerti.

"Bukan bukan apa apa." ujar Jimin gugup. "Hyung sedang apa di sini?"

Daehyun terlebih dahulu duduk di samping Jimin, mengistirhatkan kepalanya di batang pohon yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Mencari Junhong, kau tau dimana anak itu?"

"Mungkin dia ada di ruang latihan. Club dance kan sedang banyak lomba."

"Kau tidak ikut latihan?"

"Tidak, aku sepertinya akan keluar saja dari club." ucap Jimin pelan.

Sebenarnya ini pula yang membuat Jimin murka.

Pernikahannya dan Yoongi jatuh tepat di mana club dancenya mengadakan lomba. Jimin sidah bicara pada Hoseok kalau ia tidak akan bisa mengikuti perlombaannya. Namun Hoseok bilang _walau dengan nada bercanda_ kalau Jimin tidak bisa konsisten lebih baik ia keluar saja dari club dance.

Pikiran Jimin yabg sedang kacau itu membuatnya berteriak kencang di depan wajah Hoseok. Berkata kalau ia akan keluar dari sana jika memang itu yang di inginkan Hoseok.

Hoseok tentu saja terkejut. Walau bagaimana pun Jimin itu salah satu penari terbaik di club, dan ia benar benar bercanda tentang menyuruh Jimin untuk keluar.

Hoseok sudah minta maaf dan membujuk Jimin untuk tetap bergabung. Tapi karena Jimin memiliki lebih banyak masalah yang lebih dari pada masalahnya dengan club, ia lebih memilih diam dan mengabaikan permintaan maaf Hoseok.

Mata Jimin menggerjap lucu saat dua telapak tangan melambai di depan wajahnya.

Jimin segera menengok ke sampingnya. Refleks ia memundurkan wajahnya, karena demi apa wajah Daehyun terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Kutanya kenapa kau ingin keluar?"

"A aah itu... Aku.."

"Kau menyerah pada mimpimu?" tanya Daehyun.

Jimin tak tau. Ia bingung setengah mati.

"Hanya ada beberapa masalah yang tidak bisa ku selesaikan di sana."

"Dan kau memilih pergi, ooh itu bukan pilihan yang tepat. Aku harap kau masih bisa berdiri di sana, memperjuangkan apa yang kau inginkan dan menyelesaikan segala masalah. Berdiri kokoh menghadapi apapun rintangan yang menghalangi langkah mu." Daehyun berbicara dengan pandangan menerawang, tak melihat bagaimana Jimin menatapnya.

Sialan, Jimin makin jatuh pada pesonanya.

Tapi semuanya musnah pada saat bayangan Yoongi dan pandangan malasnya berseliweran di otaknya.

Oh demi bokong sexi Patrict Jimin ingin membunuh Yoongi sekarang juga.

Pria itu terlalu dalam menanamkan paham tentang calon istri yang baik. Hingga saat menatap Daehyun seperti ini Jimin merasa punya dosa besar.

Bayangan itu semakin menjadi jadi ketika Yoongi yang ada di kotak imajinasinya mulai menyeringai, bergaya layaknya casanova yang begitu bersinar. Lalu bibirnya mengerucut hendak meraih bibir Jimin. Bayang bayang ciuman singkat di mobil dan kedai makanan

tempo hari berubah aja menjadi adegan rated M seperti yang Jimin lihat di beberapa koleksi dvd milik kedua Hyung nya.

"Kyaaaaaa enyah saja kau!"

Bugh

Jimin terbaring, terlentang dengan Daehyun di atasnya.

"Sadar Jimin, sadarlah. Jiwamu kuat tak mungkinkan kalau setan di sini merasukimu." Daehyun mengguncang guncang bahu Jimin.

"Hyung.. Hyung aduuuh kepalaku."

Baru setelah Jimin berkata demikian Daehyun bangkit dan membatu Jimin duduk kembali.

"Hyung apa apaan sih. Aduuh kepalaku pusing." Jimin berkata sambil sesekali mengusap kepalanya, namun dengan senyum yang tak bisa lepas dari wajah manisnya.

Ia tak mengira jika Daehyun bisa berubah sekonyol itu. Jimin jadi semakin...

Aah tidak bisa.

"Tuhkan kau melamun lagi."

Jimin tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tidak kok."

"Bohong. Aku tadi bicara panjang lebar kau malah melamun dan saat di panggil panggil kau malah teriak kencang. Bagaimana bisa ku tak menganggapmu kesurupan bodoh."

Jimin tertawa mendengarnya, sungguh lucu Daehyun ini.

Tak lama, setelah tawa Jimin mereda Daehyun merogoh sakunya. Lalu membawanya ketangan Jimin. Menyerahkan tiga gula gula lagi.

"Makan lah agar kau tidak terlalu strees. Dan sepertinya aku harus pergi, clubku sebentar lagi di mulai. Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, lekas pulanglah. Aku tak mau kau benar benar kesurupan"

Jimin lagi lagi tertawa kencang. Ia akan sangat ingat kalau Daehyun adalah seprang pakar kesurupan yang hebat.

"Dan Jimin kuharap kau bisa terus memperjuangkan mimpimu."

Sebelum benar benar pergi, Daehyun masih sempat sempatnya mengusak rambut merah muda Jimin dengan gemas.

Mimpinya yaa.

Mimpinya untuk saat ini hanya ingin berdiri lebih lama di samping Daehyun, jadi apa harus ia...

.

.

.

Untuk kali ini Jimin menyerah. Ia kalah, ia akui kalau Min Yoongi bukanlah tandingannya. Mau sampai berbusapun mulutnya berbicara, pria yang usianya terpaut sembilan tahun dengannya itu pasti mempunyai kata lain untuk membalasnya.

Jadi Jimin terima saja apa yang terjadi kini.

Ia, dengan balutan tuxido berwarna putih gading yang cantik. Bukan gaun ataupun kostum babi. Seikat mawar putih dan merah muda ada di genggamannya.

Ia menyerah. Hampir dua minggu ini ia berusaha mati matian membuat Yoongi membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Meyakinkan pada ibu, ayah, bahkan kakak kakaknya untuk mengentikan hal konyol berkedok pernikahannya dengan Yoongi.

Tapi sekali lagi, Yoongi bukan tandingannya

Ia kalah, telak.

Maka dari itu Jimin harus berlapang dada untuk menerima kemungkinan paling buruk dalam hidupnya.

Dinikahi orang asing, tua, mesum lagi.

Tangan Jimin yang menggenggam bunga mawarnya bergetar hebat saat memasuki area gereja. Tamu tamu mulai menumpukan pandangannya pada pemuda manis tersebut.

"Santai saja nak, ayah tak akan mengumpankan mu pada singa lapar" bisik tuan Park di samping telinga Jimin.

'Memang bukan, tapi ini lebih bahaya dari pada singa lapar. Ayah akan akan mengumpankan ku pada kura kura bersayap. Itu lebih menyeramkan ayah.' rutuk Jimin dalam hati.

Beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan tiba di hadapan Yoongi yang berdiri dengan gagah. Rambut abu abunya ia semir kembali dengan warna hitam legam. Menambah kesan manly yang sudah jelas tertumpuk di sana.

Tepat setelah tiba, Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin. Dengan mata yang menatap minta restu pada tuan Park.

Ayah Jimin hanya tersenyum lembut lalu dengan sikap manis Yoongi. Yang jadi masalah adalah, tangan Jimin sama sekali tak mau lepas dari genggamannya.

Baru saat tuan Park memelotot ke arahnya Jimin mau mengenggam tangan Yoongi, dan berdiri di altar berhadapan dengan pendeta.

Tak ada yang Jimin ingat. Ia tak mendengarkan secara keseluruhan apa yang di ucapkan pendeta.

Hanya tepat pada pengucapan janji suci mereka, baru Jimin sadar dari lamunannya.

Yoongi berdiri di hadapannya, mengenggam sebelah tangan Jimin yang tak memegang mengusapnya sesekali entah untuk apa.

"Aku, Min Yoongi. Berjanji sepenuh hati, untuk setia pada Park Jimin sehidup semati. Selalu menatapnya penuh puja di kala suka mau pun duka. Menggengam tangannya di keadaan baik atau ketika buruk melanda. Manikmati tiap detik yang dimiliki bagai menyesapi musikku di setiap hari. Tak ada tangis serta tawa yang aku lewatkan tanpa menjadikan Park Jimin sebagai alasannya."

Hening, entah mengapa janji suci Yoongi terasa begitu hangat di hatinya. Membuat Jimin ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri dalam cinta yang Yoongi tawarkan.

Tapi apa itu benar benar cinta?

Giliran Jimin.

Ia bingung, janji suci yang ia buat asal asalan begitu buruk jika di sandingkan dengan janji suci milik Yoongi. Ia malu.

"A-aku..."

Tarik nafas Jimin tarik merasakan tangannya di genggam lembut serta lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Yoongi yang ada di depannya memberikan senyuman manis yang entah kenapa malah membuat Jimin merasa begitu nyaman.

"Aku. Aku Park Jimin berjanji pada apa yang ku ucapkan. Mencintai dan mengasihi Min Yoongi sebagai pendamping yang tak akan tergantikan. Menempatkannya di no satu di atas segala keharusanku. Menjadikannya seorang yang selalu kuhormati dan kutaati."

Cukup, Jimin rasa sudah cukup ia tak bisa berkata kata lebih lanjut. Karena untuk lebih dari itu, pendeta menetapkan mereka berdua sebagai suami istri yang sah.

Seluruh tamu bergemuruh kencang. Mengucapkan selamat dan yang lainnya.

Hanya saja ada satu yang Jimin belum ingat.

Ciuman mereka.

Tubuh Jimin kembali bergetar ketika pendeta meminta Yoongi untuk mencium Jimin di depan para tamu.

Napas Jimin terhenti sepenuhnya ketika wajah Yoongi semakin mendekat. Namun pria itu bukannya segera menciumnya malah berbisik.

"Bernapaslah Jimin."

Jimin mengehala, namun tak lama karena tanpa aba aba Yoongi menyatukan bibir mereka.

Jimin panik ia membiarkan bunganya jatuh hanya karena kedua tangannya dengan cepat meraih tuxido Yoongi. Meremasnya karena takut terjatuh.

Sedangkan tamu tamu malah menyangka Jimin terlalu bernafsu pada Yoongi. Hingga meneriaki Jimin yang tidak tidak

Aah Jimin jadi ingin menggali liang lahat. Untuk para tamunya tentu saja.

.

.

.

Jimin itu kalau sedang berada di sebuah pesta pernikahan, minimal akan membuat ibu serta kakak kakaknya merasa malu. Karena yang ia kerjakan hanya berkeliling untuk menjalajahi stan dami stan makanan yang ada di sana.

Mulutnya akan selalu penuh dan pulang dengan perut membuncit.

Tapi untuk saat ini, hanya untuk berjalan pun rasanya Jimin perlu menyeret kakinya terlebih dahulu.

Sedangkan Yoongi tetap setia menggandeng tangan Jimin. Menghampiri setiap tamu yang datang.

Salah satunya Seokjin dan Jaehwan.

"Waaah aku tak menyangka kalian akan benar benar menikah sebelum kita. Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan lebih dari enam bulan."

Jaehwan tersenyum geli menatap Seokjin yang tengah merajuk.

"Kau mau pernikahan kita di percepat?" tanya Jaehwan lembut.

"Aah tidak tidak aku mau pernikahan kita sempurna." jawab Seokjin sambil menggelayutkan tangannya di lengan Jaehwan.

"Cih dasar sok. Buktinya aku yang hanya mempersiapkan pernikahanku selama beberapa minggu saja bisa berjalan dengan sempurna." ucap Yoongi sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Itu karena kau memaksakan kehendakmu Min Yoongi."

Pertengkaran itu berlanjut entah bagaimana. Bahkan sampai mereka membahas hal hal tak penting yang Jimin tak mengerti.

Anak itu malah mengarahkan pandangannya pada sekirat.

Di tempat seluas ini hanya ada beberapa orang yang Jimin kenal. Itu pun hanya sebatas keluarganya.

Tak ada teman, bahkan Taehyung yang terkenal sebagai sahabat karibnya sendiri tidak ada. Benar benar pesta pernikahan yang membosankan.

Perlahan Jimin memisahkan diri dari Yoongi. Menghampiri kedua kakaknya yang sedang berbincang bincang.

"Baekhyun Hyung tidak datang, Chanyeol Hyung?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat obrolan seru Chanyeol dan Namjoon terhenti.

"Aaah dia tidak datang, tapi adiknya akan mewakili. Dia sedang ada urusan di kantornya."

Jimin mengangguk. Pantas saja tidak ada yang berteriak heboh seperti saat di gereja.

"Hey Chim, kau kenapa?" tanya Namjoon yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya..."

Setitik air mata turun begitu saja. Membuat Chanyeol dan Namjoon menatap penuh khawatir pada adik bungsu mereka tersebut.

"Yak jangan menangis seperti itu. Hari ini hari bahagiamu kau tau?" ucap Chanyeol. Sukses membuat Jimin mengerang, bahagia bagaimana jika Jimin sendiri merasa terpaksa pada pernikahannya.

"Tidak Hyung. Aku berpikir pasti nanti sangat kesepian. Kalian tidak bisa mengangguku lagi di malam hari. Aku juga tidak bisa menjahili kalian lagi."

Namjoon tersenyum lalu mendekap kepala Jimin di dadanya. Ia juga sebenarnya tak terlalu rela jika Jimin menikah secepat ini. Pasalnya ia masih single bung. Namjoon jadi iri sendiri.

Eits tapi di luar itu juga Namjoon dan Chanyeol pasti sangat kehilangan Jimin nanti.

Tak ada suara cempreng yang akan membangunkan mereka di pagi hari. Tak ada rajukan minta di kerjakan tugas di malam hari. Atau tak ada yang bisa di jahili.

Kedua pasang tangan kekar itu menepuki kepala Jimin, membelai sayang pada surai merah mudanya.

Sebelum.

"Daehyun-ah!" Chanyeol berseru. Melambai pada seorang pemuda berpakaian semi formal.

Demi tuhan, jika mata Jimin menggelinding saat ini, maka salahkanlah Chanyeol.

Itu Daehyun, kakak kelasnya. Orang yang diam diam Jimin cintai. Kenapa dia ada di sini.

Duuuh bagaimana ini?

Tbc

Hyoooooo

Malam malam update tak papa kan_?

R:udah biasa kali thor lu mah malem ae updatenya. Dasar author kuota tengah malam.

Yang pada nungguin Little (kucuriga kalian lupa story ku ini)

Tapi ngga papa lah, yang penting aku udah update.

Dan yang pada demo di line. Maaf akun line ku kehapus, jadi kalian ngga bisa spam chat lagi hahaahaha

Klo yang mau add lagi. Add aja.

Id nya real name ku. Dibalik tanpa spasi.

Okee

Sekian

Bye

Muah

Muah

Ps. Julukan Kura Kura terbang itu di berikan salah satu kakak kelasku. Dia bilang Yoongi seperti kura kura. Lambat. Tapi kecepatan rappnya mirip elang. gitu klo lagi terbang. Cepat. Jadi, entahlah setiap bahas Yoongi aku jadi ingat julukan itu ^^


	4. Your Birthday

Little

By

Blacksangii

Yoonmin

Yoongi

X

Jimin

Yaoi

Typo

Geje

Alay

Enjoy

Jimin hilang kata. Semua kemampuan berbahasanya seolah di renggut secara paksa.

Semuanya bermula dari acara 'Resepsi' pernikahannya di sebuah gedung tak begitu luas yang hanya di hadiri beberapa sanak saudara dan beberapa kolega dekat.

Membosankan. Lalu tiba tiba datang seseorang yang sama sekali tak ia harapkan.

Jung Daehyun.

Siapa yang mau crushnya datang pada saat dimana ia melangsungkan pernikahan. Jawabannya tidak ada, begitupun dengan Jimin.

Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan matanya mulai berkunang kunang saat kaki pemuda berkulit tan tersebut menapak jelas kearahnya.

Jimin butuh oksigen. Ia perlu bernafas. Tapi sialnya otaknya jadi beku tepat saat Daehyun berada di hadapannya.

"Hay Hyung, aku mewakili Baekhyun Hyung disini hehe." ucap Daehyun sambil mengusap tenguknya canggung, sebelum matanya tertuju pada Jimin yang berada di balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Jimin, kau disini?"

Chanyeol segera menoleh kebelakang, mendapati adiknya tengah tertunduk tak mau mengangkat kepalanya walau Daehyun sudah menyapa.

Kakak pertama Jimin ini tau apa yang terjadi.

Pemuda dengan senyum lebar itu kembali beralih pada Daehyun. "Jangan ajak dia bicara dulu, perutnya masih sakit."

"Oh Jimin sakit, kenapa dia masih ada di sini kalau begitu?"

"Tentu saja untuk menikmati pestanya, tapi kau tau Jimin itu tipe orang yang tak puas hanya dengan satu makanan. Makanya ia terus berkeliling mencicipi semua makanan yang ada. Alhasil perutnya jadi sakit."

Mendengar celotehan Chanyeol, Jimin mendongak seketika. Mendapati raut wajah bodoh kakaknya serta sebuah senyum lembut dari Daehyun.

"Jadi, kau mau menemui pengantinnya?" tanya Chanyeol, membuat Jimin meremas jas yang Namjoon kenakan _Namjoon masih ada di samping Jimin omong-omong_ dengan kencang. Seketika Namjoon menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Boleh, yang mana orangnya?"

"Itu." jari telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah pada Yoongi yang tengah bercakap cakap dengan ibunya. Tak ada Jaehwan atau Seokjin lagi disamping Yoongi, hanya mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sebentar." ucap Daehyun sebelum berlalu mendekati Yoongi dan wanita yang masih kelihatan awet muda tersebut.

"Kau kenapa? Kau kenal dengan Daehyun?" tanya Namjoon.

Jimin tak menjawab, namun mengangguk. Tak lama ia merasakan seseorang mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Aku memang tak bisa membatalkan pernikahanmu. Hanya saja aku bisa untuk membantumu menyembunyikan semua yang terjadi."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Jimin menghambur kepelukannya sambil berulang kali mengucap kata terimakasih. Dan Namjoon yang masih mencerna apa yang sekiranya terjadi tak mau ambil pusing dan malah ikut mendekap tubuh mungil adiknya.

Sedangkan di sudut lain, Yoongi menatap kedatangan pemuda dengan kulit sedikit lebih gelap itu dengan pandangan heran juga bingung.

Berpikir kalau Daehyun salah masuk gedung. Karena Ia sama sekali tak mengenalnya.

Namun saat anak itu mengatakan kalau ia adik dari Baekhyun, ia pun mengerti.

Baekhyun itu orang yang mengganggu makan siangnya dengan Jimin. Menuduhnya sopir lalu dengan tak tau malunya menyuruh Yoongi membayarkan coffe latte yang ia pesan.

"Aku turut bahagia dengan pernikahan kalian."

"Yaah terimakasih telah datang." jawab Yoongi seadanya. seharusnya ia bersama Jimin saat ini, agar tak canggung.

"Semoga kalian mendapatkan hidup yang bahagia." kata Daehyun lagi. Kali ini sambil menyalami ibu Yoongi dan Yoongi secara bergantian.

Tunggu, ada yang salah.

"Errr Daehyun-ssi pengantinku itu..."

Sebuah musik cukup kencang mengintrufsi perkataan Yoongi. Oh itu ponsel Daehyun, Yoongi kira alarm pemadam kebakaran.

Hell Yoongi, mana ada alarm kebakarang yang memakai lagu Dystopia milik BAP.

"Ah, sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat. Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama lama."

Yoongi mengangguk membiarkan Daehyun pergi sambil mengangkat panggilan telponya.

"Kau tak mau meluruskan kesalah pahamannya?" tanya nyonya Min sambil bertolak pinggang. Mirip ibu ibu kos yang minta tunggakan di akhir bulan.

"Biarkan saja, toh aku juga tak mengenalnya bu." jawab Yoongi, ia juga tak yakin kalau Jimin mengenal pemuda tersebut.

Ngomong ngomong soal Jimin, diamana anak itu?

Mata Yoongi mengedar kesegala arah untuk mencari mempelainya. Namun hingga matanya juliing ketengah, Yoongi tak kunjung menemukan bocah bersurai permen kapas tersebut.

Yoongi mulai panik, tak mungkinkan kalau Jimin di culik. Atau mungkin ia terjun bebas dari lantai paling atas karena frustasi akan pernikahan mereka.

Oke Yoongi, Jimin tak akan senekat itu. Naik bianglala saja ia menjerit seperti hendak di perawani apa lagi terjun dari lantai 15 gedung tersebut, yang ada Jimin mati ketakutan sebelum jatuh.

"Mencari Jimin?" tanya Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya, dimana anak itu?" tanya Yoongi dalam mode menahan keras mulutnya supaya tak bicara terlalu antusias.

Chanyeol ini sebenarnya seumuran dengan Yoongi, atau mungkin lebih muda sedikit. Maka dari itu Yoongi tak merasa sedikit pun canggung saat bercakap cakap dengan nya setelah belasan tahun terlewati tanpa bertatap muka.

Ia ingat, dulu Chanyeol selalu manaruh dendam padanya, karena adik kecilnya saat itu tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Yoongi.

Bahkan Chanyeol sempat menukar bekal Yoongi dengan bekalnya yang ia buat sendiri, tanpa ingat kalau Yoongi juga membagi bekalnya tersebut dengan sang adik. Alhasil tak hanya Yoongi yang sakit perut karena kepadasan, tapi Jimin juga yang tak bisa masuk sekolah karena mencret mencret.

"Dia dibawa Namjoon kebelakang, sedikit tak enak badan." jawab Chanyeol.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya seketika menegang dan hendak melangkah ke tempat Jimin berada. Namun urung karena tanga Chanyeol menahannya.

"Aku tau kau jatuh hati pada Jimin. Dan aku juga percaya kau akan membahagiakannya. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Yoongi hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya. Tanpa meminta Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia hanya menunggu.

"Tolong jaga Jimin untukku. Jangan hanya jadi seorang suami, tapi tempatkan juga kau sebagai kakak, teman atau bahkan sebagai seorang ayah. Jimin masih sangat kekaknakan, yaah karena dia juga bisa di bilang masih anak anak. Jadi jika nanti sekiranya ia menyusahkanmu, jangan sampai membuatnya merasa demikian. Karena bagaimana pun ini kepustusanmu sendiri untuk menikahi seorang bacah sepertinya."

Yoongi terpaku. Ucapa Chanyeol seolah membuka pintu-pintun yang ada di pikirannya.

Ia tau Jimin masih tergolong remaja yang tak mau dikekang, tapi tindakannya justru seolah mengikat Jimin dengan erat disisinya.

Ia egois, Yoongi tau. Selain fakta bahwa pernikahan ini terjadi karena Yoongi yang tak mau kehilangan harta warisan kakeknya, Jimin juga pasti merasa keberatan akan apa yang ia perbuat. Membuat hati Yoongi berdenyut sakit.

Ia akan sangat marah Jika seseorang mengaturnya. Mungkin itu juga yang Jimin alami sekarang. Marah, kesal, putus asa dan juga... Bingung.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terjadi. Dan Yoongi juga enggan melepas Jimin lagi. Ia tak mau kehilanga sosok itu lagi dalam hidupnya.

Jadi, bolehkan Yoongi untuk egois sekali lagi saja. Dan pria itu akan membalasnya dengan membuat Jimin bahagia.

"Yaa, aku tau resikonya menikahi pemuda yang masih hijau seperti Jimin. Tapi setidaknya aku mengerti kalau Jimin butuh kebebasan. Aku tak akan pernah mengekangnya terlalu erat, dia masih bisa melakukan apa pun yang ia mau selama masih dalam tarap wajar. Jadi, walau ia sudah terikat bersama ku, Jimin juga masih bisa menikmati masa masa remajanya. Walau aku sadar, itu tak akan sama dengan anak anak lain."

Chanyeol tersenyum, nampaknya Yoongi sangat pintar menangkap apa yang ingin ia utarakan.

"Baiklah adik ipar, jaga Jimin dengan sepenuh hatimu."

Dan Yoongi mengangguk mantap untuk itu.

Yaaa mantap

Mantap Jimin, eh

Mantap jiwa maksudnya.

.

.

.

Hari yang lelah itu akhirnya berlalu, Jimin sekarang sudah berada di...

Aarrghhh

Jimin ingin kabur saat ini.

Pergi keluar negri, membuat identitas baru, bertemu pria yang lebih macho, menikah, punya anak, lalu hidup bahagia selamanya.

Andai hidupnya segampang itu.

Tapi sayang, Jimin tak punya uang juga nyali yang besar untuk kabur. Apalagi Jimin tak bisa berbahasa inggris, satu satunya bahasa asing yang ia kuasai hanya jepang. Tapi sama saja bohong jika ia kabur kejepang, orang tuanya akan dengan sangat mudah menemukannya.

Aaaah Jimin pusing memikirkannya.

Ia memilih untuk merebahkan tubuh kelelahannya di atas ranjang.

Pakaiannya sudah berganti. Tak lagi memakan pakaian formal seperti tadi.

Ia sudah mandi, sekarang tubuh mungilnya di balut sweater warna kuning yang kebesaran, bahkan menutupi celana pendek yang Jimin kenakan.

Cute dan sexy dalam waktu yang sama.

Sedangkan Yoongi, sedang membersihkan diri. Jimin tak mau tau sebenarnya. Tapi suara percikan air di kamar mandi yang di pisahkan sebuah pintu dari kamar utama itu begitu menganggu.

Pemuda yang belum genap tujuh belas tahun itu berguling kesana kemari di atas ranjang king size yang nantinya akan ia pakai tidur bersama Yoongi.

Berdua, dengan si paman sialan Min.

Memikirkannya saja Jimin sudah bergidig ngeri.

Andai saja ibunya membekalinya dengan celana dalam yang terbuat dari besi, akan dangan senang hati Jimin memakainya. Tentu saja untuk melindungi aset berharganya dari jamahan liar tangan Min Yoongi.

Tapi apa daya, yang di berikan ibunya hanya sebatas piyama piyamanya yang bergambar kartun kartun jepang kesukaannya. Sedangkan ibu mertuanya _ibu Yoongi_ malah memberinya setumpuk lingeri berbagai warna. Yang untuk memakainya saja Jimin sudah kebingungan.

Pergerakan random Jimin terhenti mana kala suara air dari shower di dalam kamar mandi itu terhenti.

Tak lama kemudian pintu yang menbatasi kamar tidur dan kamar mandi tersebut terbuka. Buru buru Jimin melompat masuk kedalam selimut tebalnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi yang baru keluar hanya bisa tetrkekeh melihat gumpalan besar terbalut selimut yang bergerak gerak bagai ulat bulu di atas ranjangnya.

Ia berjalan pelan ke arah lemarinya, menarik salah satu kaos tak berlengannya juga sebuah celana kain pendek yang cukup nyaman.

Yoongi memang jarang memakai piyama, ia tak pernah nyaman memakai pakaian panjang saat tertidur, hanya membuatnya kegerahan.

Pria yang satu minggu lagi genap berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini memakai cepat pakaiannya. Bukannya tak menyadari sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya, ia hanya berusaha supaya Jimin bisa nyaman dengannya.

Dan ketika ia berbalik, Yoongi mendapati Jimin yang tengah terburu buru menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Minggir sana, aku mau tidur." ucap Yoongi, membuat Jimin sedikit demi sedikit membuka selimutnya, hanya sebatas matanya.

"Paman tega menyuruhku tidur disofa?" tanya bocah kelas satu SHS tersebut dengan nada yang dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur di sofa?"

"Tadi kau bilang minggir."

"Maksudku bergeserlah sedikit, kau menghabiskan tempat." Yoongi berkata dengan nada datar saat ini.

"Paman mengatai tubuhku besar?!" dan dibalas pekikan kencang Jimin. Anak itu kini telah menanggalkan selimutnya, menendang benda itu jauh jauh.

Yoongi melongo bingung, sungguh dia merasa tak menyelipkan kata kata seperti gempal, besar apa lagi gemuk. Lantas kenapa anak ini marah.

"Tadi kau bilang aku memakan tempat, artinya kau menganggap badanku besar."

Astaga istri kecilnya ini kenapa sensitif sekali sih.

Tak mau banyak omong, Yoongi malah menganggkat tubuh Jimin dengan sekali angkat. Membuat Jimin berteriak kencang minta di turunkan.

Dan Jimin mendapatkannya, ia di turunkan di sisi sebelah kiri ranjang. Menyebabkan sisi lainnya terlihat lebih luas.

"Lihat, kalau kau gemuk tak mungkin aku bisa mengangkatmu." ujar Yoongi jengkel. "Dan lagi, ini maksudku. Kau kira ini akan jadi ranjang pribadimu dengan menempatkan diri di tengah tengah? Kau harus ingat sayang, mulai saat ini kau berbagi, bersama ku. Oke?"

Jimin tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk patuh. Merasa takjub sekaligus kagum. Ternyata bukan hanya parasnya saja yang mirip Agust D, ternyata kemampuan Rapnya juga. Benar benar, Yoongi itu titisannya atau saudara kembarnya sih?

Lama Jimin terdiam. Ia berbaring tenang sambil menatap nanar kearah langit langit kamar mereka.

Mulai Saat ini Jimin akan tinggal di rumah ini. Rumah kecil sederhana di perumahan yang sama dengan rumah Jimin. Hanya beda blok saja.

Jimin tak tau kapan Yoongi mempersiapkannya, dan ia juga tak tau kalau Yoongi membelinya hanya semata mata agar Jimin bisa mengunjungi rumah keluarganya dengan mudah.

Rumah ini hanya mempunyai satu ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan, dua kamar dan pekarangan yang luas di belakang juga jangan lupa ruang kerja Yoongi yang merangkap ruang belajar untuk Jimin.

Ketika tau ada dua kamar di rumah mereka, Jimin bersikukuh untuk menempati kamar yang berbeda. Tapi salahkan Yoongi dan mulut tuhannya yang tak bisa di bantah. Jimin akhirnya mangut saja ketika ia diseret paksa kekamar mereka.

"Tidurlah Jimin." suara Yoongi terdengar menusuk di gendang telinganya.

Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi tengah berbaring menyamping menghadap kearahnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur huumm?" tanya Yoongi seraya mengelus surai merah jambu milik Jimin.

Rasa hangat memenuhi seluruh permukaan dada Jimin. Lebih hangat dari matahari di musim semi. Lebih menyenangkan dari pada perasaan mendebarkan yang ia rasakan saat Daehyun memberikan hal yang sama seperti yang Yoongi berikan.

Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang seolah di bangunkan lewat sentuhan lembut tersebut, dan Jimin menyukainya.

Tal mendapat jawaban, Yoongi malah mengangkat kepala Jimin, lalu merapatkan tubuh mereka. Menempatkan salah satu tangannya di bawah kepala Jimin dan yang lainnya melingkar apik di perut bocah tersebut.

Jimin bisa menghirup dengan jelas aroma sabun yang Yoongi kenakan.

Tangan Yoongi yang berada di bawah kepala Jimin mengelus pelan rambut 'istri'nya tersebut.

Salah jika Jimin mengira suara berat Yoongi akan merusak gendang telinganya.

Buktinya, perlahan lahan Jimin menutup matanya untuk menyongsong mimpi indahnya di bawah senandung lirih dari Yoongi.

"Selamat tidur Jiminie." ucap Yoongi seraya mengecup pelan kening Jimin.

Keduanya tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu hingga matahari terbit esok harinya.

Hingga Jimin sadar dan menendang Yoongi menjauh dari peredarannya. Hingga Jimin berteriak kencang menanyakan keberadaan boneka babi yang selalu ia peluk setiap malamnya.

Tak mungkin kan boneka babi warna pinknya berubah jadi pria tampan macam Yoongi.

Oh sadarkan Jimin segera kalau ia sudah menyandang marga Min di depan namanya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke enam Jimin menikah dengan Yoongi. Keadaan masih sama. Jimin masih bangun sambil berteriak kencang ketika bangun dengan keadaan tubuh yang di peluk erat oleh Yoongi.

Membuat dua hari kebelakang mengharuskan Yoongi untuk bangun lebih pagi dari Jimin. Badannya ngilu semua jika terus terusan Jimin pukuli.

Haruskah Yoongi mengadu ke Komnas Ham tentang perlakuan Jimin yang menganiyaya fisik hingga psikisnya?

Oke Yoongi kembali dengan mode alaynya.

Jimin sendiri sebanarnya merasa tak enak hati jika harus melihat wajah kesakitan Yoongi tiap paginya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia belum terbiasa mendapati Yoongi disampingnya setiap pagi. Jadi yaa harap maklum.

Jimin muali sekolah sejak empat hari yang lalu.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Yoongi benar benar menepati janjinya untuk membuat Jimin merasa bebas dengan tak mengatur apa apa saja yang harus Jimin lakukan. Semuanya tetap sama.

Ia masih bisa mengikuti club dance_ ia sudah berbaikan dengan Hoseok omong-omong_ Jimin juga masih bisa bermain sepanjang hari dengan Taehyung sepulang sekolah.

Hanya saja Jimin kali ini memiliki jam malam yang sedikit pendek. Dimana ia harus berada di rumah minimal pada pukul enam, tepatnya satu jam sebelum Yoongi pulang.

Mereka akan makan malam bersama, diselang nonton tv berdua dengan Jimin yang memonopoli remot tvnya, lalu belajar_untuk Jimin, Yoongi hanya menemani_ untuk selanjutnya mereka naik ketempat tidur.

Tak ada yang berubah di sekolah. Tak ada yang tau prihal status Jimin sebagai istri dari Direktur Mint's Corp.

Bahkan Taehyung yang telah terkenal sebagai kembaran abal abalnya saja tak tau menahu. Untung saja Seokjin mau merahasiakan hal ini dari adinya tersebut.

Jadi bisa dibilang kehidupan Jimin tak berubah banyak,dan Jimin sedikit berterimakasih pada tuhan akan fakta tersebut.

Selayaknya hari hari sebelumnya, Jimin menyelesaikan jam terakhirnya dengan wajah biasa biasa saja. Walau gurunya memberikannya sedikit lebih banyak tugas, tak apa ada Yoongi yang akan membantunya. Pikir Jimin.

Jimin membereskan peralatan menulisnya dengan khidmat, tak peduli kalau Taehyung sudah di seret paksa Hoseok untuk berkencan. Ia lebih baik menikamati harinya dengan bersantai di perpustakaan kota, sambil menunggu jam lima sore dengan membaca beberapa novel atau buku sejarah. Lalu pulang dan menyambut Yoongi juga makanan yang ia bawa sepulang bekerja.

Jimin tak bisa memasak, dan Yoongi tak mau kalau harus makan ramyun setiap hari. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membeli makanan dari restoran sebrang kantornya, membawanya pulang laku menyantapnya bersama dengan Jimin.

Omong omong soal makan, kenapa perutnya jadi lapar seperti ini yaaa.

"Jimin-ah" sebuah suara membuat pergerakan tangan Jimin terhenti.

Ia mendongak dan mendapati Daehyun yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintunya.

"Daehyun Hyung?"

Daehyun menghampiri Jimin yang masih berada di mejanya.

"Apa hari ini kau kosong?"

Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya saat ini Jimin tengah menetapkan hati untuk menghapus bersih bersih perasaannya pada kakak kelasnya ini. Hanya saja jika di berikan senyum menawan macam ini, ia mana tahan.

"Kalau begitu bisa menamaniku membeli beberapa komik? Junhong bilang kau ahlinya soal itu."

Jimin terpekur, apa boleh ia menikmati waktunya dengan Daehyun sementara Yoongi sedang bersusah payah mencari uang untuk kehidupannya.

Ia jadi merasa jahat.

"Akan ku traktir makan juga bagaimana?"

Tapi jahat sesekali tak akan membuatnya cepat mati bukan.

"Mau, ramen pedas di ujung jalan?"

"Setuju." ucap Daehyun sambil mengelus kepala Jimin.

Aneh, tak seperti sebelumnya. Jimin merasa datar akan perlakuan manis Daehyun.

.

Nyatanya rencana Jimin untuk menjadi jahat tak bisa terealisasikan. Entah Daehyun yang sedang ketiban sial, atau mungkin Jimin yang di takdirkan untuk tetap menjadi pemeran untama yang baik. Hingga membuat niat jahat Jimin tak pernah terlaksana.

Hal ini disebabkan oleh sebuah Subaru warna merah menyala yang terparkir di depan gerbang sekolahnya, menghalangi jalan.

Seorang wanita melambai heboh kearahnya saat Jimin menapaki jalan menuju ke gerbang.

Itu ibu Yoongi. Memakai sweater kebesaran berwarna abu abu juga skiny jeans berwarna biru gelap. Kini Jimin tau dari mana Yoongi mendapatkan kaki jenjang yang sangat indah itu.

Penampakan ibu Yoongi terlihat seperti Mahasiswa mahasiswa yang pernah Jimin lihat. Modis trendi juga berkelas. Tidak ada tampang ibu ibunya sama sekali.

"Noona mu Jimin?" tanya Daehyun. Lihat saja, pemuda inu pun ikut tertipu.

"Aah iya." jawab Jimin cepat. Dan sedikit berlari menuju nyonya Min

"Emmonim apa kau menjemputku?" tanya Jimin pelan.

"Yaa tentu saja, aku hendak menjemputmu. Kita ada misi saat ini." jawab nyonya Min sambil menurunkan sedikir kacamata hitamnya melewati hidung.

"Misi?"

"Yaah misi. Usahan Yoongi jangan tau." mendegar nama Yoongi, Jimin jadi panik sendiri.

Di belakangnya masih ada Daehyun.

"Eeuum tapi..."

"Ah anyeonghaseo." tuhkan Daehyun masih berada di dekatnya.

Ibu Yoongi melepaskan kaca matanya saat Daehyun telah berada di depannya.

Daehyun ingat wanita itu. Si pengantin perempuan di pernikahan tempo hari yang ia datangi. Makin yakinlah Daehyun kalau dia adalah Noona Jimin, karena Baekhyun bilang yang menikah itu adalah adik Chanyeol, jadi bisa di pastikan itu adalah kakak Jimin.

"Emm kau temannya Jimin yah?" tanya nyonya Min.

"Nde, saya teman Jimin, Noona. Nama saya Jung Daehyun"

Wow wajah ibu Yoongi bersemu seketika saat Daehyun memanggilnya Noona.

"Saya ingin mengajak Jimin pergi keluar, apa anda mengizinkan?"

"Emm no no no, not today." ucap nyonya Min sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan. "Jimin akan pulang bersamaku."

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat air muka Daehyun mengeruh. Dan Jimin menyadarinya, ia segera berbalik.

"Maaf Daehyun Hyung, sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu sekarang."

Daehyun tersenyum melihat wajah penuh rasa bersalah milik Jimin, ia jadi tak tega.

"Tak apa, komikku bisa menunggu sampai besok."

"Eum baiklah, aku pulang duluan Hyung." kata Jimin, ia berbalik kembali menuju ibu Yoongi yang sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Kendaraan beroda empat itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan pelataran sekolah. Juga Daehyun yang kecewa kencan modusnya di gagalkan secara paksa.

.

.

.

Jimin tak tau kemana kaki kakinya di seret secara paksa oleh wanita yang sebenarnya sudah memasuki usia setengah abad tersebut.

Mulai dari toki kue, dimana nyonya Min membeli sebuah Fruit Cake juga beberapa cupcake juga kookies. Lalu berlanjut ke toko pakaian, aksesoris lalu berakhir di sebuah kedai ramen pinggir jalan.

Ibu Yoongi terlihat sangat menikmati ramen kuah pedasnya. Jimin sesekali tersenyum geli saat mertuanya itu mengelap sisa kuah yang menempel disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Emmonim, santai saja. Aku tidak akan meminta punyamu."

Ibu Yoongi tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Biasanya, saat Yoongi masih sekolah. Aku dan dia akan makan bersama di sini setiap akhir pekan. Tapi semenjak ia masuk universitas apa lagi bekerja, ia sama sekali tak punya waktu untukku." Jimin bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah kesedihan itu di mata nyonya Min.

"Tapi tak apa, sekarang kan ada Jimin. Jimin maukan menemani Emmonim?"

Jimin terdiam. Bersama seharian dengan ibu Yoongi membuatnya amat bahagia. Walau lelah tapi begitu menyenangkan. Ia seperti di ajak jalan jalan oleh kakak perempuan yang menyayanginya sengan sepenuh hati.

Tapi disisi lain hatinya berkata sebaliknya, bukankah ia terpaksa menikah dengan Yoongi. Lalu utntuk apa ia harap bisa bersama sama dengan ibu Yoongi?

Namun lagi lagi Jimin tak bisa menjadi jahat, ia tak mungkin mematahkan harapan kecil dari wanita nyentrik tersebut.

"Tentu, aku akan selalu menemani Eommonim kapan pun Eommonim butuhkan."

"Uuh anak manis ini, kau tak pernah berubah."

.

.

Jimin tak tau kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yoongi yang kedua puluh lima. Entahlah, sebenarnya Jimin juga tak peduli.

Hanya saja nyonya Min berusaha keras supaya ini menjadi ulang tahun Yoongi yang paling berkesan. Dengan Jimin sebagai istrinya.

Tapi anehnya apanya yang membuat hal ini jadi berkesan dengan topi kerucut juga terompet. Ini malah mirip pesta ulang tahun anak tk.

"Selamat ulang tahuuuuun." pekik ibu Yoongi saat pria tersebut telah berada di ambang pintu. Sedangkan Jimin hanya meniup terompetnya saja

Yoongi, jelas saja pri itu terkejut. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan matanya ada setumpuk cup cake juga fruit cake kesukaannya.

Tapi masih ada yang lain. Yang lebih bersinar dari berbagai kue serta hiasan yang memenuhi ruang tamunya.

Dia Jimin, senyumnya yang cantik mampu membuat semua capek dan lelahnya terangkat.

Dan semua dekorasi bak pesta anak kecil itu menarik Yoongi kemasa lalu.

Dimana ia yang menginjak usia limabelas tahun di kejutkan dengan teriakan kencang Jimin di kamarnya, Jimin kecil memakai topi kerucut yang kebesaran, juga meniup terompet dengan kencang. Di hadapannya teronggok sebuah cupcake dengan sebuah lilin kecil.

Jimin bilang, kalau uang yang ia kumpulkan hanya cukup membeli satu cup cake saja. Tapi dengan itu pun Yoongi senang bukan main.

Seperti layaknya sekarang.

Jimin mampu membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan sikap manisnya. Walau Yoongi tak yakin dengan sikap aslinya yang masih menyebalkan.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang." ucap ibu Yoongi sambil mengecupi kedua belah pipi Yoongi.

"Aaah ibuu."

Jimin terkikik geli melihat wajah Yoongi yang memerah.

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada suamimu sayang?" tanya nyonya Min sambil melirik pada Jimin.

Jimin menggerjap lucu sebelum ikut berdiri.

"Eeuum selamat ulang tahun paman Min."

"Beri dia juga kecupan."

Jimin berdiri canggung di depan Yoongi. Awalnya ia hanya akan mengecup pipi Yoongi seperti yang ibunya lakukan. Tapi entah sengaja atau tidak, ibu Yoongi menyenggol bahu Jimin hingga bocah itu menabrakkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Yoongi.

Setelahnya ia bersorak kegirangan.

Dan Jimin malah tetap setia dalam posisnya, hingga Yoongi menggerakkan bibirnya. Ia baru sadar, dan buru buru mengundurkan wajahnya.

"Aaah senangnya melihat kalian akur seperti ini. Aku harap kalian seperti ini setiap saat." ucap ibu Yoongi sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan Yoongi dan Jimin. "Jadi, karena misiku sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi. Dan kalian, nikmati pestanya."

Ibu Yoongi meraih tas serta kacamata hitamnya. "Ciayoo." ucapnya sambil melenggang pergi.

Jimin lagi lagi dibuat tertawa oleh tingkah ibu mertuanya, sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala.

"Kau menyiapkan ini semua?"

"Tidak, kurang kerjaan sekali aku menyiapkan ini untukmu."

Tuh kan, Jimin kembali ke mode menyebalkannya."Huh kukira kau sudi menyiapkan ini untukku." kata Yoongi sambil mengambil salah satu cup cake disana. Yoongi buruk sekali dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Sangat terlihat jelas kalau ia tengah di rundung rasa kecewa.

"Semuanya ibumu yang menyiapkan, tapi aku yang memilih cupcakenya." Jimin menunduk saat berkata demikian. Tak menyadari tatapan mata Yoongi yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

" " Jimin menjawab dengan keadaan masih menunduk di tambah warna merah muda yang menyelimuti wajahnya.

Yoongi jadi ingin memakannya.

Malam itu di habiskan dengan menikmati berbagai kue yang sudah Jimin dan ibu Yoongi beli tadi sore, selebihnya hanya di isi dengan obrolan ringan seperti biasanya.

Bagaimana hari Jimin di sekolah, pekerjaan Yoongi dan beberapa hal lainnya. Dengan ini Yoongi harap hubungannya dengan Jimin jadi lebih baik. Syukur syukur kalau Jimin jadi ingat masa lalunya.

"Kau senang paman?" tanya Jimin yang sudah berbaring disebelah Yoongi, ia mulai terbiasa dengan yang satu ini.

"Tentu, aku senang." jawab Yoongi. Ia juga sudah naik ketempat tidur.

"Ibumu, dia sangat lucu."

"Dia menyebalkan kalau kau mau tau."

"Yang seperti itu kau sebut mebyebalkan? Ternyata selain mesum kau juga durhaka."

"Kau hanya belum pernah jadi anaknya."

"Bukankah sekarang aku sudah jadi anaknya?"

Yoongi terdiam, lalu selanjutnya dengan tiba tiba ia memeluk Jimin erat erat. Membuat bocah itu memerah kehabisan nafas, juga malu.

"Yaaah kau anaknya, karena kau adalah istriku."

Dan untuk malam itu Jimin tak memprotes apa pun, bahkan saat pagi hari Yoongi masih memeluknya dengan erat. Ia hanya diam. Menikmati wajah suaminya yang ternyata tampan juga.

Baru sadar Chim? Kemana aja elaaah -_-

Tbc

Woooow ini ini ini

Tolong katakan kalau akhirnya aku update ff ini juga.

Sudah lama banget rasanya. Duuuh keasikan main di sebelah jadi lupa sama utang yang di sini.

Tapi tenang. Aku udah Lanjutin ini ff. Sooo enjoy yaa guys.

Balasan reviews

meganehood.

Duuuh gak papa lah,Jimin me derita duliu. dia seneng sendiri. Gimana nih married lifenya? Memuaskan?

sasachim02

Ngga lah, sekarang Jimin sudah masuk dalam pesona mas mas gula. Dan ngga, Taehyung ngga suka Jimin. Diakan udah punya Hoseok. Dan terimakasihlah sama chanyeol yang sudah menyelamatkan Jimin

Phcxxi

Sudah lanjut yeaaaay

JiminVivi

Sudah lanjut yeaaaay _merasa dejavu_

YOONMINshippers

Maklum yang nulis juga orang gila. Hahaha

Minimini YoonMin

Yeaaay, Jimin disini udah mulai luluh luluh gimana gitu sama Yoongi.

tobikkoARMY

Haduuuh kak. Aku terharu baca reviewsnya kakak. Hahaha. Belom aaah itu mah masih jauh. Jimin nya masih kecil jan dulu punya anak.

Makasih yaa kak. Udah reviews panjang panjang. Aku seneng alhamdulilah.

thalkm

Tenang, Jimin udah mulai terima lapang dada kok sekarang mah. Gak papa, aku juga alay. Kita kapan kapan ngalay sama sama hahaha

ChiminsCake

Akunya juga ngasal hahaha

Hanami96

Hahaha iyaa kahan. Duuuh

Aku tobat aah ngga mau update update malam lagi. Aku tobat udah.

fckbyeolous

Haha syukurlah kalau suka. Udah ku lanjuut ya ini.

Guest

Duuh lama yaa. Maafkan. Biarlah, yang penting saya update.

haneunseok

Jimin yaa gitu. Untung ada chanyeol. Huuft Jimin masih selamat.

yongchan

Duuuh itu masih ku simpan dulu. Tapi aku udah kasih sekilas sekilas masa lalu mereka. Heh ^^

Julia Kie

Iyaa dong Jimin gitooo

joah

Hahah iya yaaa. Jimin kecolongan 2 kali lagi. Nagih itumah. Ini udah lanjut yaaa.

Park RinHyun-Uchiha

Biarkan Jimin menapaki mimpi barunya sama Yoongi. #eeaaa

Semuanya, saya undur diri. Semoga terhibur bye bye

Kisss satu satu

MuaMuaaah


	5. one day

Yoongi membuka mata tepat saat indra pendengarannya menangkap desauan halus di sampingnya.

Itu Jimin. Tentu saja, karena jika itu hantu sudah pasti Yoongi akan menginjaknya detik itu juga.

Tapi hey, ini Jimin. Istrinya. Istrinya yang mungil, manis dan menggemaskan.

Ia masih terlelap dengan kepala yang direbahkan didadanya. Dan juga tangan Yoongi yang senantiasa melingkari pinggang pemuda tersebut.

Harusnya sih Yoongi segera bangkit dan mengungsi sebelum Jimin bangun dan berakhir dengan ia yang tersungkur di sisi lain lantai dengan bokong yang ngilu karena menghantam lantai marmer kamarnya dengan tidak manusiawi.

Tapi siapa sih yang bisa menglihkan pandangnya pada sosok cute di sampingnya ini?

Yoongi tak bisa menolak untuk memperhatikan sosok di dekapannya tersebut. Bibirnya yang merah merona itu seolah tak henti memanggil manggil Yoongi untuk segera mengecupnya mana kala Jimin bergumam random di sela tidur pulasnya. Jangan lupa juga kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata jernh di baliknya. Dihiasi bulu mata yang cantik.

Yoongi bersyukur setengah mati ketika tangannya masih bisa merengkuh tubuh mungil tersebut. Berterimakasih sebesar besarnya pada tuhan saat matanya masih senantiasa di beri izin untuk memandang karyanya yang paling indah setiap hari.

Sebut saja Yoongi yang tampan ini masokis, di tendang malah ketagihan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, hanya saja Yoongi, ya rela rela saja jika setiap hari ia harus menerima siksaan lahir batin karena kelakuan istri mungilnya itu. Asalkan Jimin berada terus di sampingnya.

Pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu toh hanya menganggap sikap jutek Jimin itu sebagai hiburan. Hiburan yang kadang membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam ember berisi air es mendidih (?)

"Coba kau setenang ini setiap kali kita bersama. Aku akan sangat bahagia." ucap Yoongi sembari mengelus pelan pelipis Jimin, tak lupa juga memberikan kecupan kupu kupu beberapa kali di sana.

Entah suara Yoongi yang terlalu besar atau memang telinga Jimin yang kelewat peka.

Mata pemuda manis itu terlihat bergulir kesana kemari di balik kelopak matanya. Melihat hal tersebut, sontak Yoongi buru buru menutup mata pura pura masih tidur.

Ia merasakan sisi sebelah kanannya bergerak, menandakan Jimin benar benar bangun. Yoongi semakin memejamkan matanya erat, menunggu Jimin mendangnya.

Tuh kan. Yoongi sudah benar benar jadi masokis.

Tapi tak terjadi apa apa, bahkan setelah sebuah bedebum keras membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Dan mendapati kasurnya telah ia tempati sendirian.

Jimin bangun

Jimin pergi

Dan Jimin sama sekali tak menendang atau memukulnya.

Oh terpujilah bokong sexy anak itu. Yoongi benar benar bahagia.

"Kau jadikan menemani ku seharian?" tanya Yoongi. Ia masih mengenakan baju tidurnya omong omong, rambutnya masih berantakan. Jimin tidak yakin kalau suaminya itu sudah sikat gigi apa belum.

"Kujawab tidak pun kau pasti menganggapnya iya."

Yoongi mengedikan bahunya seolah tak peduli. "Suruh siapa kau tak membelikanku kado."

Jimin yang awalnya tengah mencuci apel yang hendak iya jadikan sarapan itu, tiba tiba berbalik dan menatap sinis kearah Yoongi.

"Lalu kau anggap apa kejutanku tadi malam itu?" tanyanya geram.

"Hey. Memangnya aku tak tau. Yang mempunyai ide kan ibuku. Kau hanya membantunya saja, jadi jelas yang semalam itu tak masuk hitungan."

"Ish dasar kekanak kanakkan." ucap Jimin sambil berbalik kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Paman kekanak kanakkan." Jimin menjawab tanpa berbalik kerah Yoongi lagi.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi. Apa yang kau katakan, istriku?"

Mata Jimin membulat penuh ketika mendapati sepasang tangan merambat di perutnya. Jantungnya masih tak karuan bahkan ketika Yoongi dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya di tenguk Jimin. Suaranya yang berat itu semakin membuat Jimin ingin pingsan.

"Pa...paman. Kau...kek.." nafasnya tercekat lagi saat dengan kurang ajarnya menjilat telinganya.

"Apa huum?? Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Min Yoongi sialan. Min Yoongi tak tau diri. Paman paman mesum. Tua bangka bau tanah. Penghuni neraka. Haram jadah.

Jimin mengumpat sepuasnya. Tapi tubuhnya justru tak berontak sama sekali, bahkan saat Yoongi membalik tubuhnya.

"Jika ada seseorang yang bisa di sebut kekanakkan di sini, itu artinya kau lah orangnya. Min Jimin."

Mata Jimin hampir tertutup sepenuhnya saat Yoongi meraih sebelah kanan wajahnya, mendekat dan memiringkan kepalanya seolah hendak...

Menciumnya.

Ya Yoongi menciumnya.

Mencium Jimin tepat di atas rambut halus yang menutupi keningnya.

Begitu lama, begitu dalam, begitu hangat.

Setelahnya, yang Yoongi lakukan adalah merapikan rambut sewarna permen kapas itu dengan seksama.

"Lain kali, aku tak akan membiarkan kau mengecat rambut lagi. Sepertinya, warna pink memang yang paling cocok."

Warna rambut Jimin luntur ke kedua belah pipinya. Dan itu berhasil membuat senyum lain timbul di wajah Yoongi.

"Ya sudah, aku akan mandi. Kita akan sarapan di luar. Oke?" ucap Yoongi sambil menjawil hidung mungil istrinya.

Yoongi berlalu, membiarkan Jimin berdiri lemas sambil memegangi kedua belah pipinya yang memerah.

Jimin benar benar meraskan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat ini. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih, semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan, tapi ada satu sisi di hatinya yang seolah berteriak memaki jika Jimin salah kalau jatuh pada pesona Yoongi.

Suaminya sendiri. Yang benar saja, apa salah jika menjatuhkan hati pada suami sendiri.

Dan sisi lain hatinya itu berkata dengan lantang jika Jimin sama sekali tak boleh mencintai Yoongi karena ia telah merampas semua kebebasan yang Jimin miliki.

Tapi

Aaarrghhh

Tak akan selesai kalau Jimin terus berada dalam perang batinnya seperti ini.

Lebih baik nikmati saja waktu bersama Yoongi. Tak ada yang tau kan, mungkin saja sepulangnya dari sini Yoongi akan langsung menceraikannya. Atau mungkin akan datang Daehyun yang berniat menyelamatkannya dari paman paman mesum macam Yoongi.

Ah ngomong ngomong soal Daehyun, Jimin jadi ingat kalau ia punya janji menemani seniornya itu untuk membeli komik

Yang sepertinya tak akan jadi lagi.

Daehyun yang malang.

Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ada dalam kamar sambil mengunyah apelnya.

Samar samar Jimin mendengar suara kucuran air di kamar mandi kamar mereka, nampaknya Yoongi belum selesai berbenah.

Pemuda itu kemudian menyalakan ponselnya yang ia non aktifkan sejak sepulang sekolah.

Berbagai notifikasi bermuncupan setelahnya. Mulai dari pesan pesan line yang berasal dari teman teman kelas dan club dance juga ada dari OA OA yang ia add. Selebihnya hanya pesan dari Namjoon dan Chanyeol yang menanyakan keadaannya.

Tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatian Jimin selain Bc dari salah satu OA yang menawarkan obat peninggi badan. Pesan daru Daehyun.

Jimin, besok aku akan memunggumu di halte depan sekolah.

Itu kemarin

Jimin. Kau jadi kan menemaniku membeli komik.

Jimin, aku sudah siap siap. Kau bisa kan Jim?

Jimin

Stiker

Stiker

Stiker

Stiker

Jimin mengerinyit, di pikir pikir Daehyun alay sekali mengiriminya banyak stiker cony seperti itu.

Tapi Jimin juga tak mau ambil pusing. Maka ia segera membalas pesan dari Daehyun sebelum Daehyun berangkat menuju halte.

Maaf Daehyun Hyung, sepertinya aku tak bisa. Ada acara keluarga.

Tak sepenuhnya bohongkan?

Yak tidaklah

Jimin kan ada urusan dengan Yoongi dan Yoongi sudah jadi keluarganya. Jadi Jimin tak berdosakan pada Daehyun.

Iya in ajalah biar cepet -_-

Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim, Jimin memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas ranjang, mengabaikkan apelnya yang menggelinding di lantai.

"Apelnya bisa membuat siapa pun yang menginjaknya jatuh."

"Hwaaaaa paman min. Kau membuatku kaget."

Jimin berteriak kencang saat tiba tiba Yoongi mengungkungnya dari atas, tak pakai baju juga. Hanya sehelai handuk yang menutupi daerah terlarangnya.

"Yak paman. Segeralah pakai bajumu. Kenapa sih kau senang sekali bertelanjang di depanku."

"Yasudah. Kalau begitu kau saja yang telanjang untukku."

"Mwo?!"

"Kubilang, segeralah mandi."

Kepala Jimin miring kekanan saat Yoongi berkata. Sungguh kupingnya ini masih sehat kan.

"Tunggu apa lagi, kau mau aku yang mandikan?"

Dengan segera Jimin berlari tunggang langgang menuju kekamar mandi. Mengbaikan kekehan geli dari Yoongi.

Anak itu kadang kemang menyenangkan jika di kerjai, walau seringnya memang menyebalkan sih. Tapi tak apa, justru Jimin yang seperti itu mampu membuatnya semakin mencintai bocah tersebut.

Yoongi sudah siap dengan pakaian terbaiknya. Simple sih hanya kemeja warna biru muda yang tangannya disingsingkan hingga kesiku, sedangkan bawahannya ia menggunakan celana warna hitam.

"Jimin, kutunggu di mobil." teriak Yoongi pada Jimin yang entah sedang melakukan apa di dalam kamar mandi.

"Paman, bawa serta ponselku. Aku takut lupa membawanya." balas Jimin memekik.

Mata Yoongi bergerak keasana kemari untuk menemukan ponsel hitam milik istrinya. Dan tepat saat ia mengenggamnya, sebuah pesan line datang.

Jimin bukan seorang yang selalu khawatir jika ponselnya di mainkan oleh orang lain. Toh tak ada yang aneh disana kecuali foto drepnya dan Taehyung, oleh karena itu Jimin sama sekali tak memasang password apapun sana. Membuat Yoongi dengan mudah membuka pesannya.

Daehyun Sunbaenim

Dahi Yoongi mengerinyit begitu melihatnya. "Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu."

Yasudah kalau kau tak bisa hari ini. Mungkin lain kali.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Yoongi membaca sebagian besar pesan Jimin dan Daehyun.

Dan tanpa diduga duga sebuah senyum bangga terbit di wajahnya.

Yaa bagaimana tidak bangga, ternyata istrinya ini membatalkan sebuah janji demi menemaninya seharian penuh. Bolehkah Yoongi merasa tersanjung dengaj itu.

Yoongi baru kali ini di prioritaskan oleh orang lain. Karena biasanya Yoongi selalu dinomor duakan. Bahkan oleh ibunya sekalipun.

Yoongin tidak bercanda. Oke. Mungkin jika Seokjin yang menomor duakan Yoongi sudah biasa, karena ia mempunyai Jaehwan yang selalu menempati tahta paling atas hatinya. Tapi ibunya, jelas tak masuk akal. Sekedar informasi saja, ibunya Yoongi lebih sayang pada Holly. Aniing mereka dari pada anaknya sendiri.

Itu pula yang menyebabkan Yoongi pernah membaca 1001 cara melenyapkan binatang mengganggu saat duduk di bangku smp.

Oke oke, kenapa Yoongi malah jadi curhat begini.

Intinya, Yoongisenang setengah mati karena ia telah di nomor satukan oleh Jimin.

Mobil Yoongi baru memasuki area parkiran Lotte World saat matahari telah bercokol tangguh di atas kepalanya.

Ya salahkan saja Jimin yang terlalu lama menggunakan waktunya di kamar mandi. Hingga mereka tak bisa menyebut makan di cafe tadi sebagai sarapan apa lagi makan siang.

Jimin segera berlari menuju loket tiket. Sedangkan Yoongi terlihat santai sekali, sampai ia melihat kilatan kesal di wajah istri manisnya itu, barulah ia berlari kecil kearah Jimin.

Lagian, suruh siapa lari lari. Sudah tau tiketnya ada di Yoongi, dasar bodoh.

"Paman ayo cepat."

Jimin berada beberapa langkah di depannya, ia senantiasa menarik tangan Yoongi agar lebih cepat berjalan. Sedangkan Yoongi terlihat ogah ogahan menanggapinya.

Mau tau kenapa?

Lagi lagi Yoongi menyakahkan Jimin.

Walau sebenarnya dia juga yang salah.

Oh yatuhan, memang Yoongi mau kencan di kantor dengan penampilan seperti itu?

Sudah ku katakan bukan kalau Yoongi mengenakan apa? Sebenarnya sih sah sah saja, toh Yoongi juga masih terlihat keren dan lebih manly.

Tapi yang jadi masalah besar adalah penampilan Jimin yang kelewat manis.

Anak itu mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih kebesaran dengan tulisan hitam besar dibagian depannya. Celananya hanya sebatas lutut berwarna hitam. Ia juga mengenakan topi warna biru muda, kaus kaki putih dan sepatu kets warna hitam.

Terlihat terlalu menggemaskan.

Yoongi jadi seperti seorang ayah yang mengantar anaknya jalan jalan.

"Paman, paman ini kenapa sih. Kau yangengajakku jalan jalan tapi kau juga yang terlihat tak bersemangat."

Yah lama lama Jimin juga jengkel dengan kelakuan Yoongi yang sudah mirip slot pemalas yang enggan bergerak. Padahal Jimin kan sedang dalam masa semangat 45nya.

"Kau tak lihat kalau mereka selalu memandangku seperti seorang ayah." kata Yoongi sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke segerombolan ibu ibu yang nampaknya sedang menggosipkan dirinya di kejauhan.

Dih Yoongi ge-er.

Jimin memutar matanya. "Yah tentu saja paman dikira orang tuaku. Karena paman kan memang tua."

Shit

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Yoongi.

Sialan, pikirnya. Jimin sama sekali tak bisa membantu.

"Kau membuatku benar benar ingin pulang."

"Lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhmu mengenakan baju seperti ini?" kata Jimin sambil menunjuk kemeja yang Yoongi kenakan.

"Mana aku tau kau ingin ku ajak ke Lotte world."

"Duuh paman, seharusnya kau ingat. Aku ini masih tujuh belas tahun, jadi wajarkan kalau aku ingin jalan jalan ketempat seperti ini. Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana? Dewan pemerintahan?"

Jimin dan sifat menyebalkannya. Bahkan anak ini lebih menyebalkan dari ibunya sekalipun. Berlipat lipat.

"Ah yasudah. Lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini."

"Eh eh eh tunggu." Jimin dengan sigap menarik tangan Yoongi yang hendak meninggakannya.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Kan sayang, kau sudah mengabiskan uangmu untuk tiket masuknya."

"Lalu apa? Kau membiarkan suamimu yang tampan ini di gunjingkan sebagai duda anak satu."

Mendengar itu, Jimin jadi geli sendiri. Masa iya ia menikah dengan duda anak satu. Dengan Yoongi yang seperti ini saja ia hampir mau bunuh diri apa lagi kalau Yoongi benar benar duda anak satu, sudah di pastikan saat Jimin sudah di akhirat nanti ia akan bunuh diri lagi(?)

"Em begini saja. Apa kau memakai kaos lain di dalam sana?" tanya Jimin.

"Tentu, aku memakai kaos dalam. Kenapa?"

Mendengarnya, Jimin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi. Ia melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Yoongi dan mengeluarkan bagian yang Yoongi masukkan kedalam sebelumya. Tak lupa juga ia menarik gulungan bagian tangannya, melepas kancing yang terdapat di pergelangan tangan Yoongi.

"Sudah. Kurasa begini saja keren."

Jimin terlihat sangat puas dengan karyanya. Yoongi jadi semakin menawan saja. Dengan kaus dalam berwarna putihnya Yoongi tak terlihat sebagai bapak bapak lagi sekarang.

"Ayooo paman. Aku mau naik karosel."

Kembali Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi. Sedangkan yang ditarik merasa sangat senang dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumya.

Jimin benar benar terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang memadu padankan pakaiannya.

Lihat saja warna kemeja yang digunakan Yoongi terlihat sama dengan topi Jimin. Kaus dalamnya yang berwarna putih, senada dengan pakaian yang Jimin kenakan.

Yoongi benar benar merasa punya pasangan saat ini.

"KITA PULANG SAJA PAMAN."

"Aiissh aku masih belum puas."

"Aku mau pulang, perutku muaal."

"Oh ayolah Jimin, tadi itu hanya rollercoaster. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu... Jimin?"

Yoongi menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendapati Jimin yang tengah jongkok di tengah tengah jalan sambil memegangi perutnya sendiri.

Buru buru Yoongi menghampirinya, sangat jelas raut kekhawatiran tampak dari wajahnya.

"Hey, kau baik kan. Bocah."

Jimin yang tertunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya sudah merah karena tangis yang ia tahan, juga bibirnya yang selalu merona kini pucat pasi. Jangan lupakan juga keringat dingin yang mengaliri pelipisnya.

Baiklah, ini salah Yoongi. Ia yang memaksa Jimin menaiki wahana rollercoaster, padahal Yoongi sudah tau di luar kepala kalau Jimin takut ketinggian.

Anak itu tadi juga sempat menolak dengan keras keinginan Yoongi. Hanya saja berkat kata kata merendahkan dari suaminya sendiri akhirnya Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dan hasilnya, bisa dilihat sendiri. Jimin sudah seperti ibu hamil empat bulan yang muntah muntah di pagi hari.

"Kau baik."

"Bodoh."

Yoongi menelan ludahnya susah payah. Iya, oke Yoongi bodoh. Tapi bisakah Jimin mengatakannya tidak di sertai dengan delikan tajam seperti itu. Yoongi merinding bung.

"Baiklah kita pulang." ucap Yoongi sambil merangkul tubuh Jimin.

Tapi sayang, lutut Jimin sekarang sudah seperti bubur.Yoongi mendesah kencang menyadarinya.

Ia pun berbalik dan mengisyaratkan supaya Jimin lekas naik kepunggungnya.

Jimin, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan egonya yang sebesar pantat Jungkook. Seharusnya ia bersyukur karena Yoongi bersedia menggendong tubuhnya yang lumayan berisi.

Yoongi berjalan dalam diam. Begitu juga Jimin yang kini mulai menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi.

Diam diam Yoongi tersenyum.

Lagi lagi otaknya memutar memory manis mereka saat kecil

Waktu itu Jimin kecil terjatuh dari sepedahnya. Ada Namjoon sebenarnya, tapi kakaknya itu malah menertawakan adiknya sendiri dengan kencang hingga tak bisa berhenti. Mengabaikan Jimin yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

Yoongi yang melihatnya sontak turun dari sepedahnya, meninggalkannya begitu saja di tengah lapangan.

Dan dengan lembut ia meniupi luka di lutut Jimin yang masih terisak kecil.

"Namjoon, pulang dan antar Jimin."

"Tidak mau. Hyung saja sana. Aku masih mau main."

Mendengar ucapan Namjoon, tangis Jimin makin kencang.

"Jiminie jangan menangis. Biar Hyung yang antar oke."

Jimin mengangguk setelahnya, untuk kemudian bergerak ke punggung Yoongi.

Sama seperti saat ini. Jimin tertidur di gendongannya.

Masa masa dulu memang selalu menggoda untuk di kenang. Dan untuk sekarang, setidaknya Yoongi bisa merasakannya lagi. Bersama Jimin.

Jimin mengerinyit saat membuka matanya. Pusing yang di hasilkan kereta cepat itu menguap sekarang. Kepalanya sudah cukup ringan.

Ia perhatikan sekitarnya, Jimin ada di dalam mobil kali ini. Berselimut kemeja yang tadi Yoongi kenakan.

Sedangkan si mpunya terlihat sedang terdiam di kursi kemudi. Oh Jimin baru sadar ia ternyata tidur di kursi belakang, pantas lehernya tak sakit.

Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Memeriksa keadaan Yoongi yang juga tengah tertidur.

"Bodoh, harusnya dia bawa aku pulang saja." gerutu remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu.

Jimin memutuskan untuk berdiam diri setelahnya. Menunggu Yoongi terbangun dengan sendirinya tanpa ada niat membangunkan.

Hey, Jimin cukup tau diri. Ia sudah menyusahkan Yoongi tadi. Jadi biarkan ia membalas budinya dengan membiarkan Yoongi istirahat dengan tenang.

Dipangkuan yang mahakuasa /ditimpuk/

Setidaknya sampai perutnya berbunyi.

Duh

Yoongi terlihat menggeliat kecil, sebelum akhirnya menengok kebelakang dengan cepat.

"Jimin, kau bangun?"

Baru saja Jimin membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab. Tapi sial, perutnya mendahului.

"Ppttt"

"Aaisshh. Jangan menertawakanku. Ini semua karena paman terlalu lama tertidur."

"Oh kau sudah lama terbangun?" tanya Yoongi sedikit tak enak.

"Lama. Lama sekali." jawab Jimin bohong Sesekali mempermainkan suaminya ini tak apa kan?

"Oh maafkan aku. Sungguh. Eh jam berapa ini?" buru buru Yoongi melirik arlojinya.

Pukul tujuh malam. Pantas lehernya sakit, ia tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu hampir empat jam.

"Kau pasti lapar. Aku akan cari restoran dekat sini."

"Aaah paman Min..." ucap Jimin saat Yoongi hendak menyalakan mobilnya.

Bocah satu itu merengsek menuju kursi depan, duduk di sebelah Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin makan Bungeoppang."

"Bungeoppang?"

Jimin mengangguk lucu. Membuat Yoongi tak bisa mengatakan tidak pada permintaannya.

"Baiklah kita cari kedai Bungeoppang."

"Woaah terimakasih Yoongi Hyung." ucap Jimin di sertai senyum manisnya.

Yoongi yang sudah ingn menstarter mobilnya sontak menghentikan kembali pergerakannya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Terimakasih."

"Bukan, setelahnya."

"Yoongi Hyung?"

Yoongi tersenyum sangat lebar, hingga menunjukkan gusi merah mudanya.

"Yoongi Hyung, kau tak memanggilku paman lagi?"

Jimin terdiam setelahnya.

Benar juga.

Tapi tadi itu refleks, seolah ada sebuah dorongan tak kasat mata yang memintanya berkata demikian. Lagi pula, panggilan itu seolah tak asing bagi Jimin. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan.

"Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik kita cepat cepat mencari kedai Bungeoppang terdekat."

"Bibi, bungeoppangnya dua porsi." seru Yoongi setelah mereka mendapatkan kursi.

Jimin duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Perutnya sudah kengadakan konser kedua, yang sepertinya makin anarkis saja. Bibir pemuda itu mengerucut imut sambil mengetuk ngetuk jarinya di meja. Nampak tak sabaran menunggu makannya.

Yoongi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Sebelum akhirnya merasakan serangan mendadak di bagian bawahnya.

Jangan pikir macam macam.

Yoongi hanya ingin buang air kecil.

"Jimin, tak apa kan kau menunggu sendiri, aku ingin ketoilet."

Jimin mengangguk saja mendengarnya. Membiarkan Yoongi berlalu kearah belakang setelah sebelumnya bertanya letak toilet ke bibi bibi penjaga kedai.

Bisa Jimin lihat kalau Yoongi berjalan dengan kaki yang terpogoh pogoh, juga tangan yang tak henti hentinya memijat lehernya.

"Huh. Dasar kakek kakek." dengusnya.

Kedai sangat penuh malam itu. Banyak orang yang mengantri untuk di buatkan makanan khas berbentuk ikan tersebut, ada yang di bawa pulang ada juha yang di makan di tempat.

Jimin sih inginnya makan di tempat, namun saat netranya menangkap seseorang yang tak asing, tiba tiba ia ingin segera pulang.

Jimin berusaha menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tak begitu tampak.

Namun sepertinya orang ini memang mempunyai penglihatan yang tajam.

"Jimin."

Ah mati sudah kau Park Jimin.

"Aah Daehyun Hyung."

Daehyun, pemuda tersebut denga tak tau malunya mengambil tempat di samping Jimin.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Aah tidak. Aku bersama keluargaku"

Daehyun mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Tadi aku pergi dengan Junhong pada akhirnya. Tapi tak apa lah, kau pun punya alasan lain bukan?"

"Maafkan aku Hyung, aku benar benar tak bisa mengantarmu tadi."

"Tidak apa apa Jim, sungguh. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu oke." sahut Daehyun sambil mengacak surai merah muda milik Jimin.

Seketika waktu Jimin terasa berhenti. Suara tawa Daehyun terdengar sangat lembut, walau ia yakin itu bukan suara tawa paling indah.

Sisa sisa perasaannya yang masih berantakan, seolah Daehyun rekatkan kembali dengan tawanya kali ini. Membuat Jimin semakin bimbang dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Jimin ingin sekali melupakan Daehyun dan menerima takdirnya yang sudah di gariskan untuk menjadi istri Min Yoongi yang agung. Tapi jauh di dalam sana ada sesuatu lain yang berteriak kencang kalau ia masih memiliki kekaguman tersendiri pada Daehyun.

Belum lagi, ia masih tak tau bagaimana perasaan dua pria dalam masalah percintaannya ini.

Yoongi tak pernah secara benar benar serius mengakui kalau ia benar benar mencintainya _kecuali saat mereka mengikat janji suci_ . Daehyun juga sama saja, ia hanya memperlakukan Jimin sedikit istimewah, tak yakin juga ia tak melakukan hal yang sama oada orang lain.

Intinya Jimin bingung sampai rasanya lebih baik menikahi Taehyung saja dari pada jadi begini. Tapi mana mungkin, bisa di tendang ke planet pluto nanti ia oleh Hoseok.

Angan angan Jimin tentang planet pluto tiba tiba terhenti saat tangannya di genggam erat oleh seseorang.

Ia di tarik dan di paksa berdiri, tak tau apa apa dan tak jelas juga kenapa. Hanya sadar saat ia sudah dimasukan kedalam karung, bukan mobil maksudnya.

Tanpa kata, tanpa Bungeoppang. Dan dengan rasa lapar yang masih menggerogoti perutnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Yoongi yang sudah berusia melampaui kepala dua ini jadi kekanakan seperti ini.

Jam dinding di ruang kerjanya menunjukkan angka sebelas lebih tiga puluh menit.

Sudah tiga jam lebih Yoongi berada di sana. Hanya memandangi potret pernihakannya dan Jimin saja kerjaannya.

Kakinya pegal, lehernya pun demikian. Belum lagi perutnya yang lapar.

Salahnya, oke.

Siapa suruh merajuk seperti anak kecil seperti itu hanya karena melihat seorang pemuda yang hampir mencium istrinya.

Ya, Yoongi melihat dengan jelas bagaimana senyum pemuda itu saat mengusak rambut Jimin, berlanjut pada tatapan serius menjurus ke mesum.

Saat itu tangan Yoongi dengan sigap membawa Jimin keluar dari dalam kedai tepat sebelum bibir istrinya itu di nodai oleh lelaki lain.

Ia sama sekali tak tau lagi selanjutnya apa. Yang jelas ketika tiba di rumah mereka, Yoongi langsung mengurung diri di sini. Di tempat kerjanya.

Persetan dengan bau badannya. Masa bodo dengan perut yang minta di isi.

Yoongi sedang emosi. Dan ia tak mau marah marah di depan Jimin. Pasti ujung ujungnya anak itu akan ketakutan dan meminta di pulangkan kerumah orang tuanya. Lal selanjutnya, habislah ia di tangan ibunya tercinta.

Jadi, biarkanlah Yoongi berdiam diri di sini.

Setidaknya sampai sebuah ketukan pelan menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang sebelum pergi kearah pintu.

Jimin ada di sana. Masih memakai baju yang sama, topinya bisa Yoongi lihat tergeletak di atas sofa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi dingin, membuat keberanian Jimin hilang entah kemana.

Remaja tersebut akhirnya tertunduk diam tak berani menatap Yoongi seperti biasanya.

Tangan mungilnya memeluk erat sebuah mangkuk.

"Aku... Aku masak ramen tadi. Yoongi Hyung belum makan kan, ayo kita makan bersama."

Yoongi masih diam, walau matanya senantiasa menatap tajam kearah Jimin yang masih tertunduk.

"Makanlah."

Brugk

Jimin di tinggal sendiri.

Pemuda tersebur mendongak, mendapati sebuah pintu tertutup di depan wajahnya.

Rematan jarinya pada mangkuk putih itu makin mengerat. Hingga tanpa sadar membuat jarinya sendiri sakit.

Jimin menangis.

Baru kali ini Yoongi mengacuhkannya. Rasanya sedikit sesak. Walau Jimin juga tak yakin kenapa.

Ini terlalu sakit.

Jimin pun akhirnya melangkah menuju ruang makan. Ia mematai ramen yang ia buat susah payah dengan pandangan hampa.

Perutnya berbunyi kencang, tapi tak cukup kencang dengan jeritan hatinya yang kebingungan.

Ini sungguh membuat Jimin pusing.

Apa yang terjadi, kenapa Yoongi terlihat sangat marah, apa sebabnya, juga apa alasan hati Jimin begitu sakit ketika Yoongi mengacuhkannya.

Sekali lagi, Jimin belum pernah menjalani sesuatu yang rumit seperti ini. Jadi maklumi saja kalau ia tak tau apa apa.

Masih seperti itu, sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul empat pagi pun, Yoongi masih tal bergerak sama sekali.

Matanya sudah merah karena tak tertidur semalaman

Ding

Sebuah pesan dari ponselnya.

Seokjin Kim

'Yoongi ku tercintaaaaaaa. Selamat pagiiiii

Kuucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang kedua puluh lima untuk sahabatku tersayang.

Selamat juga karena kau sudah mendapatkan Jimin, setidaknya harta warisan kakekmu aman hehe

. Dan maaf karena aku baru mengucapkan ini padamu. Aku akhir akhir ini sibuk mengurusi pernikahanku dengan Jaehwan.

Sekali lagi ku ucapkan selamat.

Tertanda

Seokjin yang manis chu~ fying kiss'

Jika biasanya Yoongi pasti akan dengan segera melempar ponselnya saat Seokjin mengirimi pesan macam itu, maka kali ini lain.

Yoongi sudah seperti seseorang yang menelaah dengan serius tulisan Seokjin yang terkesan berlebihan tersebut.

'Harta warisan kakeknya'

Oh betapa bodohnya Yoongi.

Memang siapa yang memaksa Jimin untuk menikah dengannya? Memang siapa yang punya niat buruk pada awalnya.

Jawabannya, ya tentu saja Yoongi

Dan harusnya Yoongi tak bertindak seperti ini. Kekanakkan.

Walau bagaimanapun Jimin juga pasti ingin bebaskan. Dan bisa saja yang di kedai itu adalah salah satu temannya yang iseng.

Dan tanggapan Yoongi akan itu semua harusnya bukan seperti yang sekarang. Sudah sewajibnya Yoongi melindungi Jimin, bukan malah mendiamkannya.

Oh ingatkan Yoongi untuk selalu membuka lebar lebar pikirannya. Tak selamanya dengan berdiam diri ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Ia harus bicara dengan Jimin.

Tapi saat ia membuka pintunya, ia mendapati Jimin yang tengah tertidur di meja makan dengan semangkuk ramen yang sudah sangat dingin dan mengembang.

"Oh yatuhan" Yoongi mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Rasa bersalahnya semakin mengusai hatinya.

Dengan segala perasaan yang campur aduk di hatinya, ia membawa Jimin kedalam kamarnya.

"Lihatlah, kau bahkan tidak mandi seharian. Jorok"

Siapa pun tolong siram kepala Yoongi, supaya ia juga ingat kalau ia masih bau badan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang kekanakkan."

Yoongi tersenyum dengan Jimin yang menggeliat di ranjang mereka. Dilihat lihat nyaman juga.

Hingga Yoongi tergoda untuk tidur juga.

Masih jam empat, mereka bisa tidur berdua. Berpelukan.

Setidaknya berdoa saja semoga besok Jimin tak menendang Yoongi lagi.

Tbc

Aaah maaf updatenya lama sekali yaaa.

Banyak yang terjadi akhir akhir ini.

Tapi its oke. Ugii balik lagi kan akhirnya. Hehe.

Yang minta mpreg, maaf sekali

Ini kan Jimin nya masih kecil, masih kelas 1 sma. Masa iya udah langsung melendung aja.

Dan yang buat tanya kapan 'gituannya'. Demi apa, kalian bikin aku galaaaaaaauu.

Ugii ngga bisa bikin gituan, ngga ahli. Jadi dari pada kecewa sama hasilnya, aku putusin bakalan buat yang ngga terlalu vulgar hehehe.

Tapi masih belum tentu sih munculnya kapan.

Sekian lah dari ugii. Boleh minta reviewsnya??


	6. ditutup

Tutup akun.

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya jika satu atau dua kata mungkin pernah saya lontarkan dan menyatikiti sebagian besar dari kalian.

Karena ada satu atau bahkan lebih masalah yang terjadi akhir akhir ini. Saya memutuskan untuk menutup akun ffn saya.

Bukan berarti saya mau off jadi 'orang geje yang nulis cerita'. Tapi mungkin yang terbaik mending saya pindah lapak aja.

Kalian bisa bilang saya pengecut, di gituin dikit aja langsung baper terus ilang. Tapi apa daya, saya udah ngga nyaman aja update di ffn.

Trus untuk beberapa ff yang masih ongoing seperti Little dan Ourmanager, kalian bisa pilih mau aku lanjutin di wp atau disini aja. Enaknya menurut kalian giamana? Saya ikut saja.

Dan untuk ff lain, sepertinya bakalan di hapus dan di pindahin ke wp saja. Dari pada mengganggu pandangan mata, biar sampahnya juga berkurang :)

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf ya buat semuanya jika selama saya menulis di sini banyak yang kesinggung atau keganggu. Saya ngga maksud.

Dan buat kalian, saya sarankan jika sekiranya ingin memberi saran tolong pergunakan kata kata yang baik dan sopan.

Karena ngga semua orang sekuat orang lainnya. Dan saya termasuk orang yang lemah.

Saya nulis emang buat hobi saja. Tapi kalau hasilnya di injak injak ya saya ngga terima.

Selain itu, saya juga mau mengucapkan banyak banyak terimakasih kepada semua orang yang sudah mendukung saya selama saya menulis disini. Kalian pembaca yang baik. Saya beruntung pernah punya pembaca seperti kalian.

Huuuuuh segitu aja yaaa :')

Sekali lagi Terimaksih

Blacksangii


	7. Remember Jimin, Remember

Jujur saja, Jimin sebenarnya kelewat enggan untuk membuka matanya saat ini.

Suasana pagi begitu mendukungnya untuk kembali bergelung manja di atas tempat tidur. Bermanja manja pada boneka babi besar pemberian kedua Hyungnya.

Begitu nyaman dan hangat. Hingga Pemuda yang baru menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun itu tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menukar kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan ini walau dengan sekarung emas sekali pun.

Lagi lagi Jimin melesakkan kembali kepalanya kedalam hangatnya pelukan boneka berwarna merah muda serta jambul hitam di samping...

Tunggu, sebentar.

Biarkan Jimin berpikir sejenak.

Boneka babi? Berjambul hitam. Dan memeluknya?

Yang benar saja?! Itu mah si paman mesum.

Oh ingatkan Jimin untuk segera menendang orang ini saat semua nyawanya terkumpul.

Tapi nyatanya. Jimin bisa menganggap dirinya bodoh. Karena demi apa, terperangkap dalam pelukan namja yang memang harus ia akui sebegai suaminya ini justru membuatnya makin hilang kesadaran hingga perlahan lahan malah kembali mendengkur halus di dalam dekapan Yoongi.

Tapi tak lama, ia sadar kembali pada kenyataan yang ada. Ia ingat bagaimana dinginnya Yoongi saat ia mengajak makan bersama, bagaimana dia dengan kasarnya menutup pintu didepan wajahnya. Yoongi yang awalnya begitu lembut dan baik berubah begitu saja dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dan Jimin benci ketidak jelasan.

Jimin akhirnya menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi yang menyelubungi perutnya, sebisa mungkin meminimalisir pergerakannya supaya tak membuat suaminya ini terbangun.

Pemuda kelas satu SHS ini menghela nafas panjang ketika beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Ini terlalu pagi sebenarnya. Tapi ia harus segera pergi sebelum Yoongi bangun, ia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi suaminya itu. Masih khawatir kalau sikap Yoongi masih sama seperti tadi malam.

Entahlah, Jimin belum siapa saja diabaikan oleh Yoongi. Itu sakit kau tau.

Little_

Alarm diatas nakas berbunyi nyaring. Tumben, biasanya Yoongi dibangunkan oleh tendangan Jimin, tapi hari ini dan kemarin lain.

Tapi hari ini yang kemarin juga lain.

Lain

Lain

Ya memang lain.

Hari ini Jimin tak ada di sampingnya.

Yoongi segera bangkit duduk di ranjangnya dengan tegak. Matanya menelurusi tiapa sudut kamar mereka. Untuk kemudian bangkit dan berlarian kesetiap ruangan yang ada di rumah keduanya sambil berteriak memanggil nama Jimin. Tapi nihil, Jimin tak bisa di temukan.

Yoongi pun kembali ke ruangan mereka, ia baru sadar kalau seragam Jimin sudah raib entah kemana. Sekarang jelas lah sudah kalau pemuda manisnya telah berangkat kesekolah.

Sepagi ini.

Tentu Yoongi tau apa penyebabnya. Ia tidak bodoh tau, ia mengerti. Jimin pasti masih marah soal yang semalam. Ia nya juga sih yang keterlaluan.

Yoongi melangkah lesu keluar kamar, kembali ia memandang mangkuk yang awalnya berisi ramyun buatan Jimin, kini benda itu sudah berada di rak piring dengan bersih. Entah kemana isinya, mungkin Jimin buang. Karena tak mungkin juga anak itu makan.

Makan yaa.

Apa Jimin sudah makan saat ia keluar dari rumah. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Oh yatuhan rasa bersalah ini tak kunjung enyah dari hati Min Yoongi. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu, ia harus mendapatkan maaf dari Jimin nya.

Little_

Jimin menatap sendu pada orang orang di depannya. Hari sudah sangat sore, dan badannya lemas bukan main. Selesai latihan dance tadi ia harus kerja bakti membersihkan ruangan club bersama Hoseok.

Ingin pulang, tapi pulang kemana. Ia masih kehilangan muka di depan Yoongi, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tau duduk masalahnya.

Tapi Jimin yakin itu semua karena sikap kekanakannya, sikap tak mau mengalah pada suaminya itu.

Ketika pikirannya masih melayang layang pada sikap Yoongi yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat tadi malam, tiba tiba bahunya merasakan beban yang lebih berat.

Segera Jimin menoleh, mendapati seseorang tengah merangkulnya.

Daehyun.

"Sendiri saja?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar.

Jimin balas tersenyum kecil, yang di paksakan.

Keduanya terus berjalan dengan posisi seperti itu, dimana tangan Daehyun tersampir apik di bahu sempit pemuda bersurai merah jambu itu.

"Oh ya Jimin, kemarin kenapa kau langsung pulang?"

Pertanyaan Daehyun kini membuat Jimin tertegun.

Kenapa yaa?

Jimin saja tidak tau. Tapi kalau di ingat ingat kan Daehyun juga ada disana, jadi mungkin dia tau sesuatu.

"Eum itu..."

"Dan apa yang menarikmu keluar itu Hyung mu?"

Oh

Sial.

Iya juga yaa. Kemarin Daehyun pasti melihat Yoongi juga. Bisa gawat kalau Daehyun sadar kalau Yoongi itu mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan Jimin.

Dekat.

Tentu saja dekat, mereka bahkan sudah tidur di ranjang yang sama.

"Eum dia itu..."

"Jimin!"

Jimin menoleh keasal suara, mendapati sosok Yoongi yang tengah berdiri di samping audinya.

Tampan, dia masih mengenakan stelan kerjanya. Walau jas yang seharusnya ia kenakan kini tersampir di tangan kanannya.

Tapi Jimin buru buru melotot mengingat di mana ia sekarang.

Oh bagus sekali Min Yoongi, setelah sukses membuat Jimin menangis kemarin, sekarang kau berniat membuatnya malu juga?

"Paman Min." bisik Jimin tak percaya.

"Ayo pulang. Aku sengaja bolos rapat agar bisa menjemputmu." ucap Yoongi begitu ia sampai di hadapan Jimin.

Berusaha sekuat tenaga pria dua puluh lima tahun ini menekan rasa cemburunya pada pemuda di samping istri kecilnya tersebut.

Ayolah, ia tak mau kejadian semalam terulang lagi.

"Daehyun Hyung, aku pulang dulu yaa." Jimin berbalik lesu kearah Yoongi yang entah kanapa tatapan matanya seperti hendak memakan anak orang bulat bulat.

Dan Yoongi dengan seenak jidat mulusnya malah merangkul Jimin menuju ke mobil.

"Waah Jimin di jemput siapa itu?" tanya seseorang di belakang Daehyun.

Itu Taehyung, dia tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah bersama Hoseok.

Mendengarnya sontak Daehyun mengerinyit heran.

"Memang kau tak kenal siapa dia?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tau.

"Dia kan suami dari kakaknya Jimin."

"Hah, yang benar. Setahuku Baekhyun Hyung itu manis bukan tampan, dan juga Namjoon Hyung kan masih single."

"Bukan, maksudku kakak Jimin yang perempuan."

"Memang Jimin punya kakak perempuan?" tanya Hoseok, tentu saja di tujukan pada Taehyung. Karena Daehyun kan tak tau apa apa.

"Jimin itu anak terakhir. Dia punya dua kakak, Chanyeol Hyung dan Namjoon Hyung. Memangnya sejak kapan pula Park Eomma mengadopsi anak lagi?"

"Nah Daehyun sunbae, jadi yang kau maksud itu siapa?" kini Hoseok beralih pada Daehyun yang tengah berpikir.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku salah." jawab pemuda tersebut terkesan kosong.

Ia lalu berpamitan pada kedua pasangan kekasih tersebut. Seraya berpikir.

'Siapa sebenarnya pria itu?'

Little_

Sungguh, pemandangan di luar jendela mobil mewah Yoongi kini rasanya lebih baik untuk ia lihat dari pada pria hoteu di sampingnya.

Jimin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kini ia tengah marah, merajuk lebih tepatnya pada pria yang sekarang tengah mengemudi tersebut.

Sedari tadi Yoongi tak berhenti mengoceh, bercerita mengenai seorang kariawannya yang membawa serta anak balitanya ke kantor karena isrtinya sedang ada urusan mendadak.

Nampak seru, tapi Jimin memilih mengabaikannya.

"Dia terlihat sangat kewalahan, tapi aku juga salut padanya. Dia ayah yang baik untuk putranya, suatu saat nanti aku juga mau seperti dia."

Kode keras Min Yoongi, kode mu sangat amat nyata. Hanya saja yaa Jimin juga enggan menanggapi.

Malangnya.

"Jimin?"

Sampai akhirnya Yoongi menyerah juga. Diabaikan itu sama sekali tak ada enaknya. Lebih baik jika ia di tendang setiap pagi oleh Jimin, walau terasa sakit tapi tak apa apa lah yang penting ia terjamah.

Dasar maso.

"Jimin kau mendengarkanku kan?"

"Hmm" akhirnya Jimin menjawab seadanya. Meskipun pandangannya masih enggan lepas dari jendela mobil.

Yoongi menghela nafas, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk bersabar.

Sabarlah sabar, orang sabar di panggil tuhan.

Lah Yoongi nya mati.

Yoongi kembali memutar otaknya, ia mencari cari cara agar Jimin bisa kembali pada moodnya yang semula.

Dan tak sengaja ia melewati kedai penjajah Bongoeppang pinggir jalan. Tanpa ba bi bu Yoongi segera meminggirkan kendaraannya.

Ia lantas keluar dan memesan satu porsi panganan khas tersebut. Membawanya kedalam mobil dan menyerahkannya pada Jimin yang tenga sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar." ucap Yoongi.

Tapi hal manis itu malah membuat Jimin sakit hati. Tentu saja karena Jimin masih mengingat kejadian malam itu.

Karena makanan sialan ini Yoongi tiba tiba berubah menjadi dingin padanya. Gara gara ikan dari tepung ini Jimin jadi diabaikan semalaman penuh oleh suaminya itu.

Gara gara...

Tunggu, kenapa Jimin jadi marah pada si Bongeoppang. Kenapa juga Jimin harus merasa sakit hati ketika Yoongi bersikap demikian padanya.

Oke Jimin pusing, Jimin butuh pelukan hangat. Jimin butuh belaian manja, bukan dari Yoongi tentu saja. Dari Min Suga, hmm boleh juga.

"Tidak mau." ucapnya telak

"Tapi kemarin kan kau menginginkannya."

"Itukan kemarin malam, kenapa paman tak mengerti. kemarin ya kemari sekarang ya sekarang." Jimin berucap keras di hadapan wajah Yoongi.

"Kenapa juga kau jadi kembali memanggilku paman, kemarin kan kau memanggilku Hyung."

"Yatuhan pamaaan, cukup. itu kamarin jangan samakan apa yang terjadi kemarin dengan hari ini. Karena semuanya berbedaaaammmppp"

Cukup, mulut Jimin dibungkam oleh satu bongeoppang utuh. Pipinya jadi mengebung. Yoongi sukses membungkam mulut siapan Park Jimin.

Hebat sekali.

Yaa anggap saja Yoongi sudah jengah setengah cinta pada pemuda mungil tersebut. Tapi ia masih punya kewarasan yang cukup untuk menceganya membungkam mulut Jimin dengan cara yang lebih berbahaya, bisa bisa Jimin langsung minta cerai.

"Pulangkan aku." ujar Jimin ketika mulutnya sudah menelan makanan yang sebelumnya mengisi indra perasanya tersebut.

"Iya aku tau. Ini kita sedang berada di jalan untuk pulang."

"Tidak." bantah Jimin. "Pulangkan aku, kerumah orang tuaku."

Oke

Kenapa tiba Yoongi ingin bernyanyi yaaa.

Little_

Pemuda dengan surai merah muda itu tak mau tau dengan apa yang terjadi di lantai bawah. Yang jelas ia ingin segera memeluk boneka babi besarnya. Mengungkapkan segala keluh kesahnya pada bulatan sewarna rambutnya tersebut.

Ie mendengar sedikit ribut ribut di bawah. Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang mengintrogasi Yoongi. Tapi apa pedulinya.

Tapi tiba tiba suasana terasa sangat sunyi. Hingga suara sepetu menggema mendekat kearah kamar Jimin.

"Jimin?"

Itu suara Namjoon.

"Aku masuk oke."

Cih biasanya juga langsung nyelonong.

"Ternyata kau masih terjaga yaa." kata Namjoon seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang berdimple.

Ia mendekat kearah Jimin yang masih berbaring tak mau beranjak dari ranjangnya. Lantas ia duduk di sampaing ranjang adiknya tersebut.

Jimin melirik sebentar, lalu kembali pada pelukan boneka babinya.

"Haah kau masih terlihat sama dengan yang ada disini." ucap Namjoon seraya mengangkat sesuatu tinggi tinggi.

Jimin kan jadi penasaran.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini? Foto lama Jim, kau ingat?"

Jimin meraih foto tersebut, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah potret lama.

Namjoon benar, itu Jimin. Usianya mungkin baru sekitar lima tahun, tapi yang jadi pertanyaan adalah siapa kira kira seorang remaja di sampingnya.

"Itu Yoongi Hyung, kalau kau mau tau."

Jimin segera menolah kearah Namjoon yang entah sejak kapan ikut merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang sempit.

"Saat itu kau hanya ingin di foto bersama Yoongi, aku sampai menangis karena cemburu. " kekehan geli mengakhiri perkataan Namjoon.

Tak apa menceritakan aib masa kecilnya. Yang penting sang adik bisa sedikit melek akan masa lalunya dengan Yoongi.

"Apa benar?" tanya Jimin ragu.

Dari pertanyaan itulah hingga akhirnya mulut Namjoon terus bercerita mengenai bagaimana Yoongi dan Jimin dulu.

Bermain bersama, Yoongi yang selalu melindungi Jimin, dan Jimin yang tak mau lepas dari pegangan erat tangan Min Yoongi.

Hingga tak sadar Jimin seolah di beri dongeng pengantar tidur. Membuatnya terlelap dengan begitu mudah. Membuat Jimin tiba tiba bermimpi.

Mimpi tentang seorang anak kecil yang tengah asyik memainkan legonya bersama remaja berkulit pucat.

'Yoongi Hyung, ayo kita buat rumah. Agar nanti kalau kita sudah menikah kita bisa tinggal berdua.'

Tbc

Hehe.

yaa karena banyak yang mau di lanjut di sini juga, gpplah ku lanjutin lagi. buat yang ini aja tapi... Mian

btw, akun wpku @Hinatoyou disana ff ini udah maju 2 chapter hehe.

Next

'Baekhyun Hyung, sebenarnya kau menyuruhku ke pernikahan siapa tempo hari?'


	8. Morning Problem

Jimin seperti melayang layang. Tidurnya kali ini seperti tidur diatas awan warna warni yang sangat lembut, nyaman dan empuk. Membuat nya enggan membuka mata hanya untuk dekedar memastikan Kalau dirinya benar nenar masih berada di bumi.

Rematan tangan bocah sma itu kian erat entah pada apa, yang jelas Jimin tak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa nyamannya ia saat ini.

Kepalanya senantiasa terangkat dan masuk kedalam hawa hangat yang lagi lagi menguar dari sana.

Aroma maskulin yang samar samar masuk kedalam indra penciumannya membuat Jimin kian terbuai.

Ia melenguh berkali kali, ugh nikmat sekali.

Tubuh lelahnya memang butuh di tenangkan seperti ini.

Tak lama, tubuhnya terasa dihempaskan dengan sangat lembut dan hati hati.

Kala punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lebih lembut, barulah Jimin membuka matanya. Terlebih ia telah kehilangan kehangatan yang sebelumnya ia rasakan.

Matanya menyipit, cahaya remang remang menyapa kedua bola mata jernih tersebut. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lihat.

Yang tampak hanya punggung tegap yang berbalik kearahnya. Punggung kokoh dan terlihat kuat, terlebih dia naked.

Tapi pemandangan tersebut tak lama Jimin tangkap, karena sesudahnya punggung itu tertutup oleh kain kaus tanpa lengan yang seedak jidat menutupi pemandangan segarnya.

Tunggu Jim, kau pikir kaus punya jidat?

Si pemilik punggung tiba tiba berbalik, membuat Jimin buru buru kembali menutup matanya selayaknya orang tidur.

Ranjang disebelah kirinya bergoyang pelan, seseorang telah naik kesana. Lalu sesuatu mengusap pelan kepalanya, menyingkirkan helaian rambutnya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kening Jimin, turun menuju kelopak mata Jimin yang tertutup, masih berlajut ke kedua belah pipi pemuda manis tersebut dan terakhir menyentuh bibirnya yang sengaja tak ia kantupkan dengan rapat.

"Tidur nyenyak Jimin-ah. Kau telah membuatku di marahi Chanyeol sore ini. Selamat."

Ia kenal suaranya.

Itu suara Yoongi. Suaminya.

L

I

T

T

L

E

Oh betapa nyenyaknya tidur Jimin semalam. Badannya yang sempat remuk seolah mendapat isian daya kembali.

Pemuda itu bangun dengan mood penuh hari ini.

Jimin yang masih merebahkan diri di ranjang besarnya, menoleh kesamping kirinya.

Yoongi masih belum bangun. Jimin menyampingkan posisi tidurnya tanpa mengenyahkan tangan Yoongi yang melingkari perutnya.

Jimin tersenyum melihat wajah tertidur pria tersebut. Gemas. Hingga tanpa sadar mencubit hidung Yoongi. Dan tentu saja membuat simpunya mengerang terganggu dalam tidurnya. Namun bak seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya, Jimin refleks mengelus rambut Yoongi hingga pria tersebut kembali tertidur.

Ia ingat mimpinya semalam. Ia juga ingat cerita Namjoon, membuat Jimin kembali di tarik pada sebuah lorong waktu mengenai ia dan Yoongi di masa dulu.

Masa di mana ia begitu mendamba Yoongi sebagai pengantinnya.

Jimin terkekeh sendiri mendengarnya.

Ia lalu melirik jam weeker di nakas sebelah Yoongi. Pukul enam kurang lima belas menit, masih sangat pagi. Tapi ia sudah tak punya niatan untuk meneruskan tidurnya, dan akan sangat bosan kalau terus menatap Yoongi seperti itu.

Hingga akhirnya Jimin pun memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur dan membuat sarapan, jika dia bisa.

Pemuda itu memilih memasak roti bakar saja, bermodalkan toaster yang ia lihat di kabinet dapurnya.

Lantas cepat cepat ia keluarkan benda tersebut.

"Seingatku Eomma melakukannya seperti ini." gumam Jimin sendiri, lalu menelan tuas kecil di pinggir pemanggang roti tersebut setelah memasukan dua helai roti tawar kedalamnya.

Sejenak ia meninggalkan pangganan rotinya dan beralih kembali ke atas kabinet, mencari cari selai coklat dan stroberry yang harusnya memang ada disana. Tak lupa juga ia menggambil sekotak susu dan kopi instan.

Oke Jimin akui, Jimin cukup bodoh untuk memakai mesin pembuat kopi. Lagi pula Yoongi kurang kerjaan sekali membeli hal hal seperti itu jika sebenarnya yang sering ia minum adalah kopi siap seduh yang memenuhi hampir satu pintu kabinet. Lebih baik Yoongi jual mesin pemenuh tempat itu dan hasil uangnya ia berikan pada Jimin untuk membeli boneka babi besar yang baru.

Tetep

Harum kopinya tak seharum kopi dari mesin tersebut, tapi cukup ampuh untuk memunculkan seberkas senyum di bibir Jimin.

Pemuda itu lantas kembali ke mesin pemanggangnya, memeriksa roti yang sebelumnya ia masak.

"Biasanya kalau sudah masak akan lompat keluar." kata Jimin.

Yah sepertinya Yoongi harus sedikit msngurangi acara kartun di chanel tvnya. Memang dari mana lagi Jimin mendapat gambaran seperti itu.

Jimin kembali memeriksa pemanggangnya.

"Tidak panas, apa jangan jangan..." segera Jimin menarik kabel yang terdapat di ujung pemanggang.

"Yaa pantas tidak matang matang, belum ku colokkan. Hihihi."

Udah salah, ketawa lagi.

Seseneng mu aja lah chim.

L

I

T

T

L

E

Dilain ruangan, seorang pemuda berkulit tan tengah mengamati seorang yang tengah mondar mandir di depan counter dapur. Menyiapakan telur mata sapi, bacon, hingga jus jeruk sebagai minumnya.

Menu andalan Baekhyun ketika sedang buru buru.

"Cepat makan Dae, Hyung akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

Daehyun tersenyum sambil mengangguki. Ia tau bagaimana sifat kakaknya itu, sesibuk apapun ia dengan pekerjaannya, ia tak akan sampai hati membiarkan Daehyun makan sendirian.

Tapi bukannya makan menyantap makanannya, Daehyun justru menatap lama sang kakak yang tengah sibuk dengan jus jerukanya. Sebelum akhirnya ia membuaka suara.

"Baekhyun Hyung, sebenarnya kau menyuruhku kepernikahan siapa tempo hari?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap kearah adiknya sambil mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, itu pernikahan adinya Chanyeol yang paling manis. Memang kau tak menemui mereka eoh?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sempat menemui mempelainya, bahkan kami sembat basa basi dulu. Tapi adik Chanyeol Hyung itu namja, atau yeoja?"

"Yah sudah pasti namja lah."

Daehyun sedikit berpikir, kata Taehyung, kakak Jimin itu hanya dua. Chanyeol dan Namjoon, karena Chanyeol sudah punya kakaknya, dan Namjoon bisa saja kan pura pura single padahal sudah punya calon untuk menikah.

"Maksudmu Nam..."

"Iya iya. Sudah ah kau ini banyak sekali bertanya, aku sudah terlambat jadi kau makan sisa sarapanmu dan lekas pergi sekolah, arra. Aku berangkat duluan."

Daehyun membiarkan begitu saja kakaknya pergi. Ia masih sedikit pening dengan masalah Jiminnya.

"Ah sudahlah, mungkin benar yang menikah waktu itu adalah Namjoon Hyung." Seakan tau siapa sosok namjoon yang sebenarnya seperti apa.

Duh Daehyun, sepertinya kau harus pintar membedakan mana ular keket dan ular kobra.

Gak ada hubungannya -_-

L

I

T

T

L

E

Gagal

Gagal

Gagal

Semuanya gagal, niat Jimin menjadi istri yang baik dengan menemani Yoongi sarapan dan berangkat bersama. Semua hasilnya gagal total hanya karena telpon dari Taehyung.

Bukan karena Taehyung nya, tapi karena isi pembicaraan mereka.

Tugas kimia sialan, otak jimin juga yang lebih sialan. Kenapa bisa lupa jika hari ini pelajaran kedua adalah pelajaran yang paling ingin ia musnahkan, kimia dan atom atomnya, kimia dan segala ketidak mengertian Jimin pada pelajaran tersebut.

Selain ulangan mendadak, ini adalah hal yang paling di benci oleh Jimin. Demi apa, ia lupa setengah mati akan tugasnya itu. Otaknya juga tak mungkin begitu saja mengetahui pertanyaan maha sialan yang gurunya berikan. Minimal Jimin harus mengintip buku milik Sungjae dulu, baru ia salin.

Itu sih namanya nyontek, Chim.

Alhasil sekarang ia hanya bisa berlari kehalte dengan seragam yang sudah kusut.

"Aaarrrgh kalau saja aku manusia super, aku akan menjadi flash saja."

Menjadi flash pun hasilnya tetap sama. Memang ada flash yang kakinya pendek begitu?

Lupakan Jimin dan segala khayalan bodohnya, kali ini lebih baik kita lihat seonggok manusia yang masih bergelung diatas tempat tidurnya.

Tangannya bergerak meremas remas guling yang ada di dekapannya.

Oh Min Yoongi, kau kira itu apa sampai kau remas begitu. Bersyukurlah Jimin sudah bangun dan berangkat

Kalau tidak, yaaa RIP untuk bokong montok polosnya.

Di rasa tak seperti biasanya, dimana ia akan mendapatkan tendangan...

Duh Yoongi aneh yaa, di tendang merintih kesakitan. Tak di tendang malah rindu, benar benar masokis.

Yoongi akhirnya membuka matanya. Menatap sekeliling, ia tak mendapati keadaan Jimin dimana pun.

Yoongi menghela nafas berat. "Dia masih marah rupanya." gumam Yoongi pasrah.

Tanpa semangat. Tanpa daya dan upaya pria tersebut masuk kedalam kamar mandi, berganti baju lalu berangkat kekantor.

Melewatkan secarcik note di meja makan lengkap dengan roti bakar yang di baluri selai coklat dan stroberry.

'Yoongi Hyung, maaf aku berangkat duluan. Makanlah dulu, itu masakan pertamaku, semoga tidak langsung membunuhmu '

Yaa doakan saja semoga setelah ini tidak ada mayat seorang Manager yang mengapung di sungai karena membuat istrinya bersedih.

L

I

T

T

L

E

"Hari ini nampaknya kau begitu semangat. Ada apa? Apa Daehyun sunbae menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Taehyung ketika Jimin dan dirinya baru selesai mengambil nilai untuk pelajaran olah raga.

Jimin dari tadi terlihat senyum senyum sendiri, jika sesi pengumpulan tugas kimianya tak ikut di hitung. Padahal, selain kimia pelajaran yang paling Jimin hindari itu adalah olah raga

Tapi lihatlah sekarang. Wajah Jimin nampak berbinar binar di antara bulir keringat yang menetes netes di pelipisnya.

"Kau selalu tau apa yang terjadi padaku Tae hihihi."

Dahi ngerut makin dalam. "Aku tidak tuh. Kan tadi aku bertanya kau kenapa? Itu artinya aku tak tau kau kenapa."

Masa bodo dengan otak lemot Kim Taehyung. Ia sedang senang sekali.

"Tadi malam aku mimpi indah sekali."

"Lalu, mimpi apa? Mimpi di cium Agust D?"

"Bukan," sanggah Jimin sambil memukulkan handuk nya pada bahu Taehyung. " ini lebih luar biasa."

"Apa? Kau semakin menambah ku jadi penasaran."

"Aku sekarang ingat siapa itu Yoongi Hyung."

Duar

Dikiranya Taehyung akan jungkir balik lalu salto depan belakang? Ya tentu tidak. Ia malah melongo.

"Memang siapa sih Yoongi Hyung?"

"Aduh Taehyung dia itu..." diam, berpikir. Masa ia Jimin menyebut Yoongi sebagai suminya di depan Taehyung. "Aah pokonya dia itu orang yang paling berharga untuk ku. Dan aku baru ingat kemarin malam hehe."

"Dasar aneh, katanya istimewa. Tapi baru ingat kemarin malam, bagaimana sih?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Hey, wajar saja. Diakan dari masa lalu ku, jadi aku baru ingat sekarang."

"Apa?! Maksudmu kau sekarang ingat masa kecilmu begitu?" tanya Taehyung layaknya orang yang errr panik.

"Tidak semua sih, hanya bagian Yoongi Hyung saja. Aku juga maunya semua kuingat. Tapi ingat Yoongi Hyung saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur kok." Jimin menutup perkataannya sambil tersenyum. "Sudah ah. Aku mau ke kantin dulu, kau ikut?"

"A-ah. Tidak, kau saja. Aku akan menemui Hoseok Hyung dulu."

Jimin mengangguk samar sebelum pergi.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang masih selonjoran di lapangan mulai megelisah sendiri.

"Aaah ini gawat."

L

I

T

T

L

E

Jimin memasuki rumahnya dengan amat riang. Ia tak sabar untuk melihat meja makannya.

Bukan berharap ada setumpuk makanan lezat disana _walau pun ada Jimin bersyukur bukan main_ tapi hanya seledar menengok masakannya yang mungkin tinggal piringnya saja. Syukur syukur kalau Yoongi tidak mencucinya, maka akan dengan senang hati Jimin melakukannya.

Sungguh, mimpinya kemarin malam, ditambah cerita Namjoon dan foto Yoongi dan Jimin saat masih kecil sangat berdampak pada ingatan Jimin pada pria tersebut.

Hyung kesayangannya, Hyung tampan yang selalu jadi Hyung idamannya. Hyung paling Jimin no satukan.

Hyung yang sekarang telah menjadi suaminya, seperti di drama saja. Duuh pipi Jimin memanas.

Tapi panas itu merambat kehatinya mana kala netranya menatap sepiring roti bakar dan kopi yang masih utuh di meja makan.

Panasnya sangat tidak nyaman, membuat mata Jimin ikut ikutan perih.

Tak peduli lagi pada judul drama mengenai Hyung kesayangannya lagi, Jimin meraih piring dan gelasnya. Lalu dengan brutal memasukkan semuanya kedalam tempat sampah.

Napasnya memburu, air matanya sudah hampir tumpah ruah. Ia marasa sudah sangat di permainkan oleh Yoongi. Setidaknya, jika memang makanannya meragukan Yoongi. Pria Itu bisa mencicipinya sedikit saja.

Tapi ini, rotinya masih utuh seperti saat Jimin tinggalkan. Kopinya juga mungkin hanya kehilangan beberapa mili liter karena menguap.

Yang jelas Jimin kecewa. Ia sudah rela bangun pagi dan bersusah susah membuat sarapan untu Yoongi, tapi hasilnya sama sekali tak Yoongi makan. Bahkan Jimin yakin kalau Yoongi sama sekali tak membaui nya.

"Dasar paman paman menyebalkan." ucapnya pelan namun menusuk.

Dan dengan segenap rasa kesalnya, Jimin memilih masuk kedalam kamar.

Menendang setiap barang yang ia jumpai di tengah jalannya menuju ranjang.

Peduli setan, Jimin memilih untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara bantal bantal bulu angsa dengan kualitas tinggi yang mereka punya. Maredam tangis yang entah kenapa semakin menyesakkan.

L

I

T

T

L

E

"Jimin,aku pulang."

Hari ini Yoongi pulang pukul depalan malam. Ada sedikit masalah tadi, hingga ia harus lembur saat pikirannya masih sangat kalang kabut mengenai permasalahannya dengan Jimin.

"Kana anak itu, apa kembali ke rumahnya?" gumam Yoongi. Ia lantas meletakkan kantung plastik berlogo sebuah tempat makan yang biasa ia kunjungi di atas meja makan.

Ia lebih memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya di sofa, terlalu malas untuk berjalan sampai kamar tidur.

Tapi tak lama matanya kembali terbuka.

Ia mendapati Jimin yang nampaknya baru bangun tidur. Dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan mata yang amat sembab.

"Kukira kau kembali kerumahmu." ucap Yoongi santai.

Tapi justru kesantaian itu pula yang membuat Jimin makin kesal. Jadi kalau ia pulang kerumah orang tuanya maka Yoongi akan sesantai itu. Waah benar benar. Pikir Jimin.

Tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Yoongi, Jimin memilih untuk menuju dapur. Tenggorokannya kering sekali. Mungkin karena kebanyakan menangis tadi.

Belum sempat ia menarik pintu lemari pendinginnya, mata Jimin menangkap kotak makan yang masih berada di dalam plastik.

Seketika amarahnya menuju ke puncak. Ia masih sangat dongkol. Yoongi bahkan lebih memilih membeli makanan di luar. Padahalkan ia bisa menyuruhnya memasak, walau hasilnya tak akan pernah setara dengan masakan restoran tersebut.

Sekonyong konyongnya Jimin meraihnya dan memasukan dua kotak tersebut kedalam tempat sampah bersama dengan rotinya.

Mendengar sedikit keributan, Yoongi segera menuju dapur. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Jimin yang menjejal jejalkan kotak lumayang besar itu kedalam tepat sampah yang memang sedikit kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah, itu makan malam kita!." teriak Yoongi tanpa sadar.

"Makan saja makan malammu itu." sahut Jimin tak kalah kencang.

Pemuda dengan surai merah muda Itu hendak pergi dari hadapan Yoongi. Tapi langkahnya kalah cepat dengan cengkaraman tangan suaminya.

"Aku tau kau marah padaku, tapi bisakah kau bersikap lebih dewasa sedikit. Jangan kekanakan seperti ini." uh maafkanlah perkataan Yoongi. Ia lelah, dan menanggapi sikap Jimin benar benar membuat kesabaran Yoongi terkikis.

"Kekanankan, harusnya kau ingat. Aku ini memang masih anak anak. Salahmu yang membawaku kedalam masalah seperti ini. Bodoh." Jimin tak henti memberontak. Membuat Yoongi tak sadar akan perbuatannya yang makin mengeratkan cengkramannya di tangan Jimin.

Niatnya sih hanya untuk membuat Jimin diam. Hanya saja malah melukai tangan berisi tersebut.

"Jadi kau menganggap pernikahan kita ini sebagai sebuah masalah?" tanya Yoongi geram.

"Memang kau harap apa? Aww sakit."

Yoongi segera melepas cengkramannya. Tangan Jimin membiru akibat ulahnya.

Seketika rasa bersalah yang kian besar membuat Yoongi sadar pada apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Jimin, maafkan aku."

Jimin menatap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa berdenyut denyut. Semuanya sama saja. Yoongi akan minta maaf dan akan kembali menyakitinya. Bahkan kali ini bukan hanya melukai hatinya tapi juga fisiknya. Sungguh keterlaluan.

"Terserah." seru Jimin ketus. Yang paling muda akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalakn dapur dan kembali mengurung diri si kamarnya.

Sedangkan yang paling tua lebih memilih duduk menenangkan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja makan.

Matanya melirik pada kotak makan malamnya. Ia benar benar lapar, lagi pula isi di dalam sana juga masih bersihkan.

Yoongi pun mengambil kantung plastik tersebut. Tapi ada yang lebih membuatnya mengerinyit. Ia melihat roti bakar disana, yang sudah hancur akibat air berwarna gelap. Ada sebuah remasan note pula, warna biru muda. Yoongi yakin itu milik Jimin.

Mata sendunya membaca kata demi kata yang terangkai. Sebuah senyum tipis Yoongi perlihatkan entah pada siapa. Tapi tak lama ia kembali merenung.

Tadi pagi ia tak makan sarapan yang Jimin buat, tentu saja itu yang membuat Jimin marah. Dasar bodoh.

Tak menunggu apapun, Yoongi berjalan kearah kamar mereka.

Ia melihat Jimin yang sedang mengurung dirinya di balik selimut. Telinganya juga bisa mendengar isakan samar dari baliknya.

Oh hebat sekali Min Yoongi, kau membuat istrimu menangis untuk yang kesekian kali. Lebih baik ceraikan saja dia.

Ada yang setuju? /di timpuk/

Yoongi duduk di samping Jimin yang bertingkah seolah tak ada dia di sana.

"Maafkan aku." kata Yoongi tulus. "Soal sarapan itu aku benar benar tak tau. Aku berangkat tanpa lihat kedapur dulu. Maafkan aku." Yoongi mengusap bulatan yang ia yakini adalah kepala Jimin.

Jimin tak menjawab. Ia hanya berbalik memunggungi Yoongi.

Yang dipunggungi menghela napas berat. Sebelum ikut berbaring dan memeluk gumpalan itu.

"Kalau kau tak memaafkanku, aku akan tetap memelukmu seperti ini."

Satu menit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

Enam menit

Idiiih ngga bisa ngitung.

Abaikan

Sekitar lima belas menit Yoongi terdiam dalam posisinya, hingga Jimin pun menyerah dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Apasih mau mu. Aku sudah baik membuatkan mu makanan Tapi kau abaikan. Aku sangat kecewa." suara Jimin teredam oleh selimut yang menutupinya. Membuat Yoongi gemas hingga membuka perlahan kain nnutupi sebagian besar kepala Jimin.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan mengulanginya." kata Yoongi sambil mengusap pelipis Jimin yang berkeringat.

Jimin terdiam. Ia baru sadar kalau ia memang sangat kekanakka dengan sikapnya. Yoongi pasti lelah habis bekerja. Tidak sarapan pula, harusnya kan ia sambut dengan senyum bukan di marahi seperti itu.

Aah habis salah Yoongi sih.

Hadeeeh labil.

"Yasudah kumaafkan."

Yoongi menghela napas lega setelahnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup kening Jimin, ah dan tak lupa juga pergelangan tangannya.

"Jadi kau menyiapkan makanan itu untukku?" tanya Yoongi. Menggoda Jimin tak ada salahnya kan.

"Bukan, aku membuatnya untuk Namjoon Hyung." jawab Jimin jutek.

"Jimin jangan memulai." suara Yoongi kembali terdengar datar.

"Apa? Memang siapa yang mulai? Siapa yang mulai membuatku kesal dengan tidak makan makanan ku?"

"Hey, aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Aku juga sudah memaafkanmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau ungkit lagi."

"Suka suka aku dong, mulut mulut punyaku."

"Tidak, mulutmu, bibirmu, hidungmu, matamu, wajahmu, semuanya milikku."

"Milikku."

"Milikku."

"Milik Park Jimin."

"Milik Min Yoongi."

"Park Jimin "

"Min yoongi."

"Jimin."

"Yoongi"

"Jimin."

"Yoongi."

Yaaa terus saja seperti itu sampai boneka babi punya Jimin melahirkan anak siput.

Tbc

bakalan ngerasa bersalah kalo ngga post di sini juga. maaf lama, pikir pikir dulu mau lanjut tuh..


	9. Disaster Starts

Pagi itu, rumah kecil milik pasangan yang juga kecil mungil perawakannya /tiba tiba ada sendal melayang/ terlihat sangat damai.

Tak ada yang namanya teriakan dari si suami yang merana karena tersungkur di bawah lantai atau jeritan pilu si istri yang menyangka dirinya jadi korban pelecehan.

Idih di buka saja tidak, apa lagi di lecehkan. Yoongi kan jadi mau.

Semuanya terlihat damai. Bahkan sampai sebuah mobil mewah keluar dari sana pun tak ada tanda tanda kalau sudah terjadi kekerasan di dalam sana.

Lagian siapa sih yang mau melakukan kekerasan kalau nyatanya udah saling sayang.

Eaaa.

Buktinya, kini Jimin sedang duduk manis di samping Yoongi. Sambil sesekali melirik kearah Hyung kesayangannya sambil senyum senyum tak jelas.

"Kenapa? Apa ada noda di wajahku?" tanya Yoongi merasa heran.

Hell tak biasanya Jimin seperti ini. Jinak.

"Ada, besar sekali." jawab Jimin sekenanya.

"Benarkah? Bisakah kau bersihkan?" pinta Yoongi sambil menyodorkan pipinya kearah Jimin, tampaknya ia benar benar mempercayai ucapan bocah macam Jimin

Cup

Tapi tak rugi juga. Bukannya membersihkannya dengan tissue yang ada di atas dashboard, Jimin malah mengecup pipi Yoongi.

Setelahnya, bocah tujuh belas tahun itu melompat kembali ketempat duduknya seraya memandangi pemandangan jalan dari jendela dengan senyum yang masih enggan lepas dari wajah manisnya.

Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya saat dirasa Jimin sudah menjauh darinya, tak sadar juga ternyata sedari tadi ia telah menahan napas Sejak Jimin mengecupnya.

Duh, ini mah sih kemajuan pesat.

Yoongi berdehem, berusaha mencuri perhatian Jimin yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya. Padahal sedari tadi pun Jimin sedang menahan malu juga gugup.

"Cuaca di luar indah sekali." celetuk Yoongi.

Jimin melirik kearah Yoongi. Yang benar saja.

"Hyung, mendung begini kau sebut indah?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap heran kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi tersadar dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Benar juga sebentar lagi sepertinya akan hujan. Bodoh.

"Em maksudku, bagaimana pun keadaannya akan jadi sangat indah jika kau ada di samping ku."

Krik krik krik

"Hyung, belajar merayu dari mana sih. Kok payah."

Oke, Yoongi diam. Dua kali, masih sepagi ini sudah dua kali mulut Jimin telah melukai hatinya.

Lebih tepatnya membuat dia malu.

"Tapi hari ini juga indah. Karena Yoongi Hyung mengantarku." ucap Jimin lirih.

Dikira Yoongi tidak dengar apa. Huh dasar.

Mobil Yoongi telah memasuki area sekolah. Jimin sudah hendak keluar dari mobil tersebut jika Yoongi tak menahan tangannya.

"Apa lagi Hyung?"

"Belajar dengan baik ya, jangan membuat suamimu ini kecewa. Aku tak mau punya istri yang bodoh."

"Iya iya, tapi aku tak janji hehe."

Belum sampai Jimin berbalik, Yoongi kembali menahannya.

"Apa lagi?" duh lama lama kesal juga.

Yoongi tersenyum lalu menerik tenguk Jimin. Mendekatkan wajah keduanya, ia mengecup pelan bibir Jimin. Hanya beberapa detik, walau bisa lebih, Yoongi tak akan pernah melakukannya.

Ya yang benar saja. Ini kan di sekolah, di rumah bisa lah.

"Jangan dekat dekat dengan lelaki tampan manapun. Ingat, suami mu itu lebih tampan."

Yoongi dan sipat narsisnya. Sekian dan terimakasih.

"Iya iya. Sudah ah lima menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi." ucap Jimin. Pipinya serasa berada di atas bara api. Panas.

Yoongi pun mengangguk, dan membiarkan Jimin keluar dari mobilnya. Namun ia masih setia di sana, mobil miliknya tak beranjak dari tempat semula. Karena si pengemudi masih asyik memandangi sosok Jimin yang kini sedang berjalan di koridor, menyapa beberapa teman yang ia temui dengannya di jalan.

Senyum itu, senyum Jimin tak pernah berubah dari hari kehari. Malah semakin manis, oh Yoongi merasa dirinya menjadi orang yang paling beruntung.

Memiliki Jimin merupakan sebuah hadiah yang paling berharga dari tuhan. Dan Yoongi berjanji akan selalu menjaganya.

Sadar dari lamunannya, titik titik air yang tadi sempat menggantung di awan kini mulai turun dengan derasnya. Membuat beberapa murid berhamburan.

Yoongi juga tak mau ketinggalan, ia dengan sigap mengemudikan mobilnya keluar gerbang. Ia masih harus ke kantor setelah ini, dan nampaknya Yoongi harus segera bergerak.

Tapi entah kenapa kakinya malah menginjak pedal rem dan menepikan mobilnya. Ia keluar sambil menggenggam sebuah payung.

Seorang siswa sedang berteduh di halte bus. Ia tak bisa kemana mana. Mau menerjang hujan, nanti basah kuyup. Jadilah ia duduk sebal di sana.

"Yaampun, kau tak membawa payung? Ini pakailah, lekas masuk ke sekolah. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." ucap Yoongi sebelum kembali memasuki mobilnya. Membiarkan siswa itu diam melongo tak percaya.

Bukannya apa apa sih. Hanya saja, melihat pemuda itu Yoongi jadi teringat akan Jimin. Bagaimana kalau Jimin juga suatu saat akan berada dalam kondisi seperti itu. Yaa semoga saja dengan tindakan Yoongi sekarang bisa membuat tuhan tak tega menempatkan Jimin di posisi yang sama.

Ah lihat betapa Yoongi sangat menyayangi Jimin.

LITTLE

Jimin menatap heran pada Taehyung yang kini sedang menyantap secup besar eskrim rasa coklat.

Yakali, ini kan masih hujan. Taehyung nampak nya ingin sakit perut.

"Kau bisa di marahi Hoseok Hyung lagi kalau Sakit perut nanti." Jimin berusaha mewanti wanti.

Lagi pula coba ingatkan Taehyung pada bagaimana bringasnya pacarnya itu kalau sudah marah.

"Biarkan saja, sibodoh itu juga tak akan peduli."

Jimin menghela napas lagi. Taehyung dan Hoseok memang pasangan yang aneh. Sebentar sebentar bertengkar, sebentar sebentar saling sayang. Jimin yang hanya melihat saja pusing, lalu apa kabar mereka yang menjalani. Pantas saja Taehyung kelakuannya seperti itu.

Hingga akhirnya Jimin biarkan saja Taehyung berkencan dengan eskrim nya saat istirahat seperti itu. Ia masih waras untuk tidak meniru tindakan Taehyung. Karena coklat panas jauh lebih nikmat.

"Jungkook!" Jimin berseru saat matanya melihat seorang siswa yang tengah kelimpungan mencari tempat duduk.

Jungkook tersenyum dan menghampiri Jimin. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, kursinya masih kosong kok." jawab Jimin manis.

Jungkook ini teman pulang Taehyung kalau Jimin tak bisa pulang bersamanya.

Mereka tidak berada di kelas bersama. Taehyung dan Jungkook ada di kelas 1-2 sedangkan Jimin berada di kelas 1-4. Keduanya cukup dekat karena Taehyung sering membawa Jungkook saat ia dan Jimin sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Jungkook juga bukan tipe menyebalkan yang merasa dirinya yang paling oke, walau nyatanya memang begitu keadaannya.

Umur Jungkook lebih muda satu tahun dari mereka berdua. Karena saat junior high school ia mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Dari sana pun sudah ketahuan betapa jeniusnya Jungkook. Tak seperti Jimin dan Taehyung, yang saat ujian pun masih saling tukar pesan. Bahasa kasarnya saling mencontek.

Heran juga kenapa Taehyung bisa sekelas dengan Jungkook.

"Hyung, kau makan eskrim saat cuaca seperti ini. Apa perutmu tak akan sakit." tanya Jungkook.

"Abaikan saja dia. Diakan memang aneh." sahut Jimin

Jungkook hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Taehyung mendengus keras. Eskrimnya sudah mulai habis omong omong.

"Jungkook, kau tadi hampir saja terlambat. Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung

"Aah tadi, aku sebenarnya hampir saja bolos."

"Wah seorang Jeon Jungkook mau bolos? Daebak." dan entah kenapa Jimin malah menganggap itu keren.

"Iya, aku terjebak hujan di halte. Tadinya aku mau pulang lagi saja. Karena tak mungkin aku menerjang hujan, bisa bisa aku sakit lagi." Jungkook memang tak bisa menoleransi udara dingin, itulah Kenapa ia tak pernah meninggalkan jaketnya.

"Lalu Kenapa sekarang kau ada disini. Bukannya bolos saja, kan asyik." Taehyung sesat bung.

"Tadi ada seorang pria yang tiba tiba turun dari mobilnya, memberiku sebuah payung dan berkata supaya aku lekas lekas pergi kesekolah karena sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." duh wajah Jungkook yang manis makin masi saat ia tersenyum malu seperti itu.

"Waaah sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh hati..." goda Taehyung.

Jungkook tercenung, tiba tiba pipinya jadi panas sendiri mendengar seloroh Taehyung, sedangkan Jimin di tempatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Jungkook yang maha cerdas ini bisa jatuh hati." Taehyung itu memang berlebihan, Jadi ya maklumi saja.

"Tunggu, jika dia tau sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Itu artinya dia sering kesinikan? Wah Jungkook kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagu kalau begitu."

Jungkook terdiam. Iya juga yaa, pikirnya.

"Eum kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya, aku harus bagaiman?" tanya Jungkook, ia benar benar tak punya pengalaman untuk hal yang seperti ini.

"Yaa dekati dia." Taehyung

"Eum, jangan biarkan di lepas darimu." Jimin

"Pepet kook pepet."

"Kalau bisa agresif sedikit pun tak masalah."

Dasar duo cabe, untung udah punya pawang masing masing nih bocah dua, kalo belom ikhlas lahir batin saya culik mereka.

Jungkook lagi lagi tersenyum senang. Nampaknya ia tak salah memilih teman teman, Jimin dan Taehyung terlihat sangat peduli pada nya.

Yaa lihat saja sampai Jimin tau siapa pria yang Jungkook maksud.

LITTLE

Diantara jam kerjanya yang super padat, Yoongi rela menyisikan sedikit waktunya untuk menjemput Jimin.

Peristiwa peristiwa di beberapa waktu yang lalu membuatnya sadar kalau istri manisnya ini benar benar perlu di jaga sebaik mungkin.

Jimin itu polos nyerempet idiot. Yoongi juga baru sadar kalau kejadian di kedai tempohari juga sebenarnya Jimin tak sadar, buktinya ia sama sekali tak membahas hal itu lebih jauh

Maka dari itu, mulai saat ini Yoongi akan memastikan kalau Jimin harus berada di bawah pengawasannya siang dan malam. Itu mutlak.

Jadi itulah alasannya Kenapa sekarang ia ada disini, bersandar sexy di depan mobilnya.

Cuaca sudah cukup bersahabat, walau awan masih menutupi sebagian besar permukaan langit, tapi setidaknya tak ada rintik air seperti beberapa jam kebelakang.

Tadi Jimin sudah mengiriminya pesan kalau ia ada tugas piket hari ini. Dan menyuruh Yoongi untuk menunggu sebentar.

Sebenarnya sih Yoongi menunggu Jimin di dalam mobil. Tapi kan sayang, masa wajah tampannya tidak di pamerkan. Mubazir namanya.

Jadi sekarang dengan santainya Yoongi manikmati kepopuleran sesaatnya mana kala beberapa siswa menatapnya terkagum kagum.

Ragu sih. Yang di liat Yoongi nya apa mobilnya.

Elaaah

Ya mobilnya lah.

Ngga ada faedah banget liatin om om./tiba tiba di timpuk sepatu/

Yoongi diam saja tak menanggapi berbagai bisikan dari orang yang melewatinya. Tadi ia juga bertemu dengan si pemuda sialan yang hampir membuat hubungannya dan Jimin berantakan.

Tadinya Yoongi mau mengabaikannya saja, tapi si bodoh itu malah melempar senyum sopan padanya, Jadi mau tak mau ya Yoongi senyumi balik saja.

Anak anak sma yang tadi berhamburan kini kian surut. Hanya ada beberapa yang berjalan santai keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Salah satunya adalah Jungkook, ia dan beberapa orang temannya baru saja keluar. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Yoongi berada di aera parkir.

"Benar kata Jimin, aku bertemu lagi dengannya." gumam Jungkook.

"Kenapa kook?" tanya Yugyeom yang sedari tadi berjalan beriringan bersama pemuda manis tersebut.

"Ah tidak. Kalian duluan saja yaa, aku ada urusan." kata Jungkook lalu menjauh dari teman temannya yang lain.

Ia berjalan menuju kearah Yoongi , tak lupa juga sebelumnya ia mengambil payung yang tadi ia simpan di tasnya.

Moment yang bagus.

Makin dekat dengan Yoongi, wajah Jungkook makin terlihat merah. Ia gugup demi apa, Tapi mengingat kata kata Taehyung dan Jimin tadi ia makin semangat.

"A.. Eum permisi.."

Yoongi yang awalnya menatap kedepan, kini beralih pada Jungkook yang berada di sisi sebelah kirinya.

"Ya ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Yoongi santai. Nampaknya ia sudah lupa pada Jungkook.

Kasihan.

"Eum... Iggo" Jungkook menyerahkan payung berwarna biru tua itu pada Yoongi.

"Aah, kau siswa yang tadi." Yoongi baru sadar.

Jungkook mengangguk. Lidahnya sudah kelu, berhadapan dengan Yoongi mampu membuatnya kehilangan seluruh kecerdasannya yang hampir setiap waktu di elu elukan.

Yoongi pun mengabil payungnya, walau sebenarnya juga tak keberatan jika benda ini tak di kembalikan. Toh Yoongi punya banyak yang seperti ini.

Songong p elah, payung butut kek gitu ku juga punya punya lusinan. /ditimpuk payung/

"Te.. Terima kasih." ucap Jungkook lagi.

"Ya sama sama." jawab Yoongi seadanya.

Jungkook diam mematung, lalu apa lagi sekarang.

Pulang aja lah, lagi pula Yoongi sepertinya tak menganggap keberadaan Jungkook lagi.

Benar benar malang. Jungkook berjalan dengan luka yang amat dalam, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia masih sangat berharap pada pria tersebut.

Seperti kata Taehyung, pepet aja, ampe kepepet, ngga perlu pake pelet bikos kita cabe kamvret

Ajaran tercabe2k17.

Seperginya Jungkook, Yoongi tiba tiba tersenyum cerah. Bukan karena kerasuka apa lagi nahan pup /lah masa/ tapi karena di depannya Jimin tengah berjalan lesu.

Yoongi sudah merentangkan tangannya minta di peluk, hanya saja Jimin malah mengibaskan tangannya enggan.

"Masuk Hyung, Jimin cape."

Kuatkan hati Yoongi ya tuhan.

LITTLE

Setelah menjemput Jimin tadi, Yoongi langsung berangkat lagi ke tempat kerjanya. Masih ada pekerjaan yang menunggu katanya.

Jadi Jimin sendiri sekarang di rumah. Masih ada sekitar dua jam lagi sebelum Yoongi pulang, itu pun kalau ia tak dapat jam lembur.

Sambil menunggu, Jimin memilih berkirim pesan sengan kakak pertamanya.

Chanyeol memang lebih enak di ajak ngobrol ketimbang Namjoon, otak Jimin selalu tercemar jika berbicara dengan Namjoon.

Lagi pula jam segini pasti Namjoon masih berada di kampusnya.

'Kau datang hari ini?'

_Chanyeol

'Tidak bisa, maaf Hyung.'

_Jimin

Hari ini akan ada makan malam antara keluarganya dan keluarga Baekhyun, membicarakan acara pernikahan kedua sejoli tersebut.

Karena jika di tengok lagi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah pantas menikah. Jimin saja yang bocah bisa, masa Chanyeol tidak.

'Yoongi sibuk ya?'

_Chanyeol

'Tidak sih, tapi aku malas pulang hehe'

_Jimin

'Dasar adik durhaka.'

_Chanyeol

'Maaf *puppy eyes*'

_Jimin

'Kau bukan adikku lagi '

_Chanyeol

'Yasudah, lagi pula aku juga tak rugi.'

_Jimin

'Park Jimin!!'

_Chanyeol

Bukannya takut Jimin malah terkikik senang. Menggoda kakaknya memang hobi Jimin dari kecil.

Kalau dulu Chanyeol atau Namjoon bisa membalasnya dengan leluasa, maka kali ini akan sangat sulit.

Aah tapi entah kenapa Jimin malah rindi saat saat itu.

"Senang sekali kelihatannya."

Jimin menoleh.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya. Yoongi tersenyum melihat wajah Jimin yang mulai memerah.

"Eoh, Hyung sudah pulang?" taya Jimin setengah sadar.

"Eum makanya aku berada disini." Yoongi kemudian duduk di samping Jimin. Ia memainkan ujung rambut Jimin yang warna merah mudanya makin pudar. "Sedang apa? Kelihatannya seru sekali."

"Berkirim pesan dengan Chanyeol Hyung."

"Eoh, apa di menyuruhmu pergi kerumah untuk makan malam?"

Jimin mengangguk untuk setelahnya tersenyum manis pada Yoongi. "Tapi kubilang aku tak datang."

Yoongi mengerinyit. " kenapa?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku ingin bersama dengan Yoongi Hyung disisa hari ini, bagaimana?"

Aissh sejak kapan Jimin kadi senang menggombal begini. Sungguh terlalu.

Yoongi akhirnya hanya tersenyum menanggapi celoteh Jimin tadi.

"Nakal, kalau Chanyeol tau ia pasti marah besar. Sudahlah aku ingin mandi, kau siapakan makan malam oke." Yoongi menyerahkan dua kotak makan yang tadu ia letakkan di atas meja.

Melihat Yoongi yang sudah masuk ke kamar mereka, Jimin pun pergi ke ruang makan untuk memindahkan makan malam mereka keatas piring.

Begitu beres, ponsel Jimin berbunyi. Ada pesan chat yang masuk.

Dari Jungkook

'Aku butuh teman cerita.'

_Jungkook

Tumben pikir Jimin. Di kiranya yang ada di otak Jungkook itu hanya rumus rumus matematika. Ternyata ia juga punya masalah.

'Ceritalah.'

_Jimin

'Ini masalah pria yang tadi ku ceritakan'

_Jungkook

'Oke, lalu?'

_Jimin

'Aku bertemu dengannya tadi.'

_Jungkook

'Bukankah itu bagus?'

_Jimin

'Tapi sepertinya dia tak menyukaiku. Dia sangat dingin.'

_Jungkook

'Mungkin dia juga malu. Atau mungkin kaget karena tiba tiba bertemu lagi dengannya.'

_Jimin

'Benarkah?'

_Jungkook

'Iya Jungkook. Dalam hal ini semangat lah sedikit. Aku rasa kau punya kesempatan yang baik dengannya. Coba nanti kalau bertemu lagi ajaklah dia berkenalan. Itu awal yang baik.'

_Jimin

Sungguh. Bocah ini sebenarnya hanya berusaha jadi sahabat yang baik tanpa tau apa yang telah ia lakukan.

'Terimakasih Jimin, kau yang terbaik.'

_Jungkook

Jimin Tak sempat membalas pesan Jungkook, karena Yoongi sudah keluat dari kamar mereka.

Karena tak ada alasan lain untuk memeriksa ponselnya lagi setelah Yoongi ada di hadapannya.

Little

"Silahkan masuk. Tak usah sungkan sungkan." nyonya Park mempersilahkan keluarga Byun untuk masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

Sedangkan pihak keluarga Byun hanya bisa mengikuti arahan tuan rumah. Di sana ada kedua orang tua Baekhyun, Baekhyun sendiri dan tentu saja Daehyun.

Sedangkan di ruang tamu keluarga Park hanya ada Namjoon yang membantu ibunya untuk menyajikan minum dan camilan.

Kepala keluarga Park belum pulang, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, ayah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol belum sampai. Jadi selagi menunggu, anggaplah rumah ini seperti rumah kalian." ucap nyonya Park ramah.

"Ah Eommonim, tidak usah tidak enak begitu. Chanyeol juga sudah mengabariku tadi." sahut Baekhyun.

"Oh benarkah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Eum Namjoon, kau bisa temani mereka berbincang? Eomma akan menelpon ayahmu agar bergegas."

"Nde Eomma." Namjoon menjawan sambil tersenyum. Hingga kedua cekungan di pipinya terlihat jelas.

Ketika ibunya telah berlalu, baru lah Namjoon memulai pembicaraan. Mulai dari kuliahnya hingga perusahaan ayahnya dan keluarga Byun yang akan bekerja sama.

Tak ada yang aneh, kecuali wajah Daehyun yang nampak bingung.

"Oh iya, Namjoon-ah bagaimana rasanya di tinggal menikah oleh kedua saudaramu. Rasanya sakit tidak?" goda Baekhyun.

"Ah Hyung, sakit sekali." ucap Namjoon main main. Wajahnya di buat sesengsara mungkin dengan tangan yang memegangi dadanya. Membuat tuan dan nyonya Byun tertawa.

"Tapi tak apa, selama kalian bahagia aku pun juga pasti bahagia." lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih tulus.

"Itu sudah pasti. Jimin juga pasti bahagia sekali kan sekarang."

"Eum, walau kadang aku sering merasa rindu padanya."

Daehyun yang merasa tertarik mulai bergabung dengan obrolan mereka. "Memang Jimin kemana?"

"Jimin sudah tidak tinggal disini, dia tinggal bersama dengan suaminya sekarang." jawab Namjoon.

"Hah, Jimin sudah menikah?!"

"Hey, bukannya kau sendiri yang datang ke pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin waktu itu. Bagaimana sih?" Baekhyun sedikit emosi dengan adiknya ini.

'Jadi, pria waktu itu adalah suaminya Jimin. Yatuhan'

Dan Daehyun hanya bisa terdiam setelahnya. Benar benar tak bisa di percaya.

Tbc


	10. Like a Macaron

Jimin kecil meniupi bunga bunga dandelion yang tumbuh liar di taman tempatnya bermain. Setelah bunga tersebut habis, Jimin berlarian ke sana kemari.

Ia sedang menikmati waktu bermainnya, lebih tepatnya berusaha menikmati. Karena sudah dua minggu ini Yoongi pindah rumah dan tak bisa menemani Jimin bermain lagi.

Jimin kecil sudah lelah hanya mengurung diri. Hingga akhirnya hari ini ia keluar, siapa tau saja ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi sudah dua jam ia berkeliaran di taman bermain, tapi tak ada satu pun anak yang muncul di sana. Membuat Jimin hanya bisa berjalan jalan kecil, berputar putar di sekitaran area taman bermain hingga lelah.

Jimin rindu Yoongi Hyung nya. Jimin tak mau Yoongi pergi, bahkan saat keberangkatan Yoongi saja Jimin menangis kencang di pangkuan orang tuanya.

Dulu, hanya ada Yoongi. Maka saat Yoongi meninggalkannya, Jimin jadi tak punya siapa siapa lagi.

Ada Namjoon, tapi dia selalu menyebalkan saat main dengan Jimin. Bermain curang, mengejek dan tak jarang juga membuatnya menangis. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan sekolahnya.

Jimin sebal.

"Hey pendek." Jimin menoleh kearah sumber suara. Seorang bocah seumurannya terlihat berdiri dengan sebuah bola merah menyala di pelukannya.

"Ayo main bersama!!"

Jimin tau bocah itu, dia adalah anak dari kelas yang sama di sekolahnya. Dia menyebalkan juga sangat kurang ajar. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatai Jimin pendek padahal tinggi mereka tak beda jauh.

Jimin benci anak itu. Walau hanya ada satu anak monyet dan anak itu di dunia, Jimin lebih memilih menari dengan anak monyet ketimbang bermain dengan anak itu.

Jimin membuang muka pura pura tak peduli.

"Selain pendek kau juga tak bisa mendengar ya?"

"Aku bisa mendengar!!" pekik Jimin tak terima.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendiamkan ku?" tanya anak itu.

"Karena kau jelek weeek."

Tak di sangka, bukannya melawan anak itu malah menangis sesegukan membuat Jimin merasa bersalah.

Baru saja ia hendak menghampiri anak itu, seorang remaja seusia Yoongi datang dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku eoh?"

Nyali Jimin menciut, ia ketakutan melihat wajah remaja itu yang sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah.

"Aku... Aku..." tak ada yang bisa Jimin lakukan selain menunduk takut.

"Dia mengataiku jelek Hyung." si bocah tadi mengadu sambil masih terisak.

"Apa, kau mengejek adikku jelek?"

"Dia yang mengataiku pendek!" Jimin merasa tak terima, oh ayo lah mereka masih enam tahun. Masih sangat bocah, wajar jika saling mengejek.

"Kau memang pendek!"

"Dan kau memang jelek!"

"Huweeeeeee Hyungieeeeee."

"Jelek, cengeng, jelek."

Bugh

Jimin merasakan kepalanya di hantam sesuatu yang keras.

Anak itu terjatuh kebelakang, membuat kepalanya terkena ujung perosotan yang tajam.

Dari sana semuanya menjadi gelap yang Jimin rasakan hanya kecupan kecupan kecil di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Geli, ia tak tahan untuk tak membuka mata.

Menyambut senyum Yoongi yang menyapanya di pagi hari.

"Hehe hay sayang, tidurmu nyenyak sekali."

LITTLE

Jimin sudah bilang kalau ia tak suka mengenakan suit dengan dasi kupu kupu, itu sangat tidak nyaman. Seolah mencekiknya.

Tapi Yoongi memaksanya mengenakan stelan itu ketika mereka hendak menghadiri acara pernikahan Seokjin dan Jaehwan disebuah hall hotel bintang lima.

Acaranya sangat resmi, jadi Jimin tak mungkin mengenakan kaos dan jeans apa lagi piyama.

Jadi mau tak mau ia harus rela dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu. Aku tak mau di tuduh tak membahagiakanmu." Yoongi yang sedang menyetir tak bisa fokus akibat bibir Jimin yang terus maju kedepan.

"Kau memang tak pernah membahagiakan ku."

Oh apa yang anak itu katakan. Coba bilang sekali lagi ketika Jimin menangis tersedu sedu karena terlalu bahagia saat Yoongi membelikan boneka babi super besar minggu lalu.

Ayolah Min Yoongi, kebahagiaan tak bisa kau ukur dengan besarnya boneka babi yang kau beli.

Setidaknya sesuatu lain yang berukuran besar bisa membuat bahagia. Uang jajan contohnya.

(͡ ͜ʖ ͡) (͡ ͜ʖ ͡) (͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

"Leherku tercekik Hyung aku tak bisa bernafas." Jimin berbicara dengan mulut yang di lebar lebarkan. Sudah mirip ikan koi yang di masak ibu Yoongi tempo hari.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan dasi kupu kupu itu."

"Jadi menurutmu aku tak manis jika tak mengenakan dasi bodoh ini?"

Jimin mulai merajuk. Apa yang harus Yoongi lakukan yatuhan? Apa dia harus pura pura mati?

"Maksudku, kau jauh lebih manis jika memakai dasi itu. Bukan berarti kau tak manis, tapi kadar kemanisan mu bertambah beberapa persen saat memakai dasi itu "

Senyap, Jimin sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapan Yoongi. Apa benar benar marah, pikir Yoongi.

Hingga akhirnya, ketika mobil terhenti di lampu merah Yoongi melirik kearah Jimin. Yang ternyata sudah menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone.

Sialan, Yoongi ternyata tak di dengar kan dari tadi.

Nasib nasib.

LITTLE

Suasana pesta hampir sama dengan pesta pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi waktu itu. Tak banyak yang datang, hanya segelintir orang yang dekat dengan Seokjin dan Jaehwan saja sepertinya.

Dekorasi hall di buat sepink mungkin, dengan di padukan warna putih ruangan terasa sangat nyaman.

Di atas pelaminan Seokjin berdiri di sebelah Jaehwan yang tampak gagah dengan stelan jas warna putihnya. Begitu juga Seokjin sendiri yang terlihat manis mengenakan jas pink pastel.

Tapi percayalah, semempesona apapun pengantin yang tengah berbahagia itu. Pandangan Jimin hanya tertuju pada tumpukan makaron di atas meja makanan. Ingin rasanya langsung menyerbu kue kue itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tangan Yoongi senantiasa menggenggam tangan Jimin, membuat Jimin tak bisa leluasa.

Belum lagi dasinya yang ugh serasa mengikat kuat kuat lehernya. Jimin kesulitan bernafas.

Dan sekarang adalah giliran mereka untuk memberi selamat pada kedua mempelai.

Seokjin menyambut mereka denngan heboh, tapi Yoongi malah memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sinis yang bodo amat.

"Aah Yoongi, akhirnya aku bisa menyusulmu. Walau nyatanya kau tetap saja bermain curang."

Jaehwan hanya menatap geli pada istrinya tersebut. Ia awalnya sangat heran, bagaimana bisa Yoongi yang sudah seperti antartika bersahabat dengan Seokjin yang lebih mirip musim semi. Begitu berlainan.

Tapi ia juga kadang merasa iri pada persahabatan mereka yang kental. Yoongi selalu ada untuk Seokjin dan begitu pula sebaliknya

"Apanya yang curang, aku tidak memaksa siapapun untuk menikah denganku."

Jimin mendengus kesal, yakin sekali pria ini kalau ia tak memaksa.

"Yaa apapun itu tapi selamat lah. Kau jadi tak kehilangan warisanmu."

Deg

Yoongi melotot kearah Seokjin. Melihatnya Seokjin sadar sesuatu dan refleks memukul bibirnya.

Jimin belum tau prihal masalah itu. Bodoh.

Namuan merasa tak ada reaksi lebih dari istri kecilnya itu, Yoongi segera menoleh dan mendapati si mungil yang tengah memperhatikan deretan kue manis di bawah sana.

Oh Yoongi selamat.

Dia rasa

LITTLE

Seberapa inginnya Jimin mamakan kudapan yang banyaknya minta ampun Itu, ia tetap saja tak bisa memakannya.

Lagi lagi itu Karena dasi kupu kupunya.

Jimin sebal bukan main. Ia sama sekali tak membiarkan mulutnya menanggapi semua ocehan Yoongi. Bahkan hingga mereka keluar dari hall.

Buru buru, memang benar. Selain karena Yoongi malas berlama lama di tengah sekumpulan orang orang itu, Jimin juga takut kalau kalau Taehyung akan melihatnya.

Ingat, ia tak mungkin membari tau Taehyung soal pernikahannya dengan Yoongi. Walau sebenarnya ia juga bisa berkata jujur berhubung status Taehyung sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi sepertinya bukan ini saatnya.

Jimin tak mau ambil resiko kalau Taehyung akan mati karena serangan jantung.

Jadi pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya memang lebih baik dari pada berlama lama. Walau Jimin harus rela melapas soulmate sejatinya. Apa lagi kalau bukan tumpuka kue kue itu.

Namun bukan berarti juga Jimin rela. Ia masih ngambek pada Yoongi, tak mau bicara juga terus membuang muka.

Yoongi jadi gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan istrinya tersebut.

Hingga ia menghentikan laju mobilnya di sebuah taman dekat perumahan mereka.

Ia manatap Jimin yang seolah tak peduli jika Yoongi ingin melajukan mobilnya di perosotan sekali pun.

Pokoknya ia ngambek.

"Kau ini Kenapa sih Chim?"

Jimin tak menjawab, hanya bibirnya saja yang tambah maju.

"Kau kesal karena dasi itu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Atau karena kue kue di pernikahan Seokjin."

Dua kali benar, tapi Jimin masih enggan buka suara.

Yoongi jadi kesal. Di raihnya leher Jimin supaya mendekat kearahnya.

Jimin gelagapan. Apa yang akan di lakukan si mesum ini, pikirnya.

Tak banyak cakap, Yoongi mengalungkan tangan nya keleher Jimin. Membuat si mpunya makin bingung.

Yoongi mau jadi bottomnya? Yang benar saja.

Clik

Yoongi melepaskan kaitan tali pada dasi kupu kupuknya. Memyebabkan benda berwarna hitam itu jatuh ke pangkuan Jimin.

"Tunggu disini." ujar Yoongi setelahnya.

Ia meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja tanpa memberi tau ingin pergi kemana.

Jimin menunggu dengan sabar, setidaknya leher Jimin sudah tak sesakit tadi.

Ia sedang memainkan dasi kupu kupunya saat Yoongi datang dengan sebuah plastik berisi sebuah kotak dengan merk toko kue langganan Jimin dan Min Eomma.

"Kue mu. Makan, habiskan. Aku tak mau memakan sisa kue itu nanti."

Mata Jimin berbinar, isinya kotaknya adalah berbagai makaron dengan warna warna yang membuat Jimin tak sabar menyantapnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya melihat Jimin yang makan dengan lahap lewat senyum tipis.

Talkless do more, Min Yoongi.

LITTLE

Hari hari berputar bagai roda sepeda Taehyung yang sering kempes.

Senang sering kali berganti dengan sedih. Tawa juga harus bergiliran dengan tangis.

Begitupun kebahagiaan Jimin dan Yoongi.

Oh ayolah, kehidupan rumah tangga tak akan selamanya mulus seperti pahanya Jungkook.

Ada kalanya Jimin harus mengalah pada Yoongi, tapi tak jarang juga Yoongi harus bersujud di bawah kekuasaan Jimin.

Yang terakhir lebih sering karena Yoongi yang terlalu memanjakan Jimin.

Tapi Jimin tak menyangka jika masalahnya kali ini sangat amat terasa berat.

Sore itu seperti biasanya, ada tugas dari guru Jimin. Membuat si manis harus rela mendekam di perpustakaan setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

Tak ada yang menemaninya. Taehyung sedang pergi berkencan dengan Hoseok dan Jungkook yang akhir akhir ini menempel padanya sedang ada tugas piket.

Alhasil Jimin sendirian di sudut perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku referensi yang membuat matanya kelelahan.

Tapi tak lama.

Karena entah datang dari mana, seorang pemuda kini duduk di depan Jimin.

Jimin tak terlalu peduli karena ia masih harus mengejar waktu sebelum Yoongi menjemputnya beberapa menit lagi.

Tapi sebuah ketukan membuat atensi Jimin pada buku buku itu teralihkan.

"Terlihat sibuk sekali."

Ah ternyata itu Daehyun.

"Aah Daehyun Hyung, ia aku sedang ingin cepat cepat menyelesaikan tugasku."

Seketika hening, baik Jimin dan Daehyun tak ada yang buka suara mengenai pemikiran masing masing.

Jimin yang sedang bertempur dengan otak tumpulnya dan Daehyun yang tengah bergelung dengan pemikiran abstraknya.

Ini menyangkut Jimin dan pernikahannya.

"Kau di jemput?" tanya Daehyun pada akhirnya. Ia benar benar tak bisa diam saja di hadapan Jimin.

"Ya, aku di jemput makanya aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini."

"Apa kau di jemput oleh orang itu lagi?"

Jimin tersentak, dan kontan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daehyun.

"Ya, yah oleh dia." dan dengan canggung Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun.

"Suamimu?"

Mata Jimin melotot mendengarnya.

Tak bisa di percaya, Daehyun telah mengetahuinya. Tapi dari siapa?

Dari kakak mu yang baik hati dan tidak sombong. Rajin menabung wakaubkadang sering berbohong.

"Aah, benar yaa."

Daehyun mengangguk menyadari perubahan wajah Jimin yang kontras.

Dari sana pun ia sudah tau kalau ia terlambat dan kalah oleh orang itu. Parahnya, ia sendiri datang kepernikahan Jimin bahkan sempat mendoakan para mempelai.

Bodoh.

Wajah Jimin berubah sendu ketika mendapati air muja Daehyun yang makin keruh. Pemuda manis itu bahkan lebih memilih memperhatikan Daehyun ketimbang layar ponselnya yang berkerlap kerlip.

Panggilan suara dari Min Yoongi.

"Daehyun Hyung, aku..."

"Tak apa, aku tak akan memberi tau kan hal ini pada siapa pun."

Jimin menghela napas lega setelahnya. Ia benar benar takut kalau hal ini bocor sampai ketelinga sekolah.

"Tapi Jimin ada sesuatu yang membuat ku penasaran."

"Apa itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Apa kau terpaksa? Apa dia memaksa mu menikah dengannya?"

Jika Daehyun bertanya hal ini dua bulan yang lalu, mungkin Jimin akan bilang iya dengan semangat.

Tapi kali ini ia tak kuasa mengatakan hal tersebut

Ia senang berada di sisi Yoongi. Yoongi selalu tau apa yang ia inginkan. Selalu paham dengan apa yang Jimin perlukan. Jadi, masih adakah alasan untuk Jimin merasa di paksa?

"Tidak, aku bahagia bersama Yoongi hyung."

Daehyun melihat kesungguhan itu terpancar kuat dalam manik mata Jimin.

Tapi itu tak cukup.

"Jadi kau mencintainya?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Runtuh, runtuh sudah tembok yang Jimin buat untuk membentengi hatinya dari Daehyun.

Pernyataan cinta yang Jimin tunggu selama ini terucap jelas dari bibir kakak kelasnya itu.

Tapi kenapa harus sekarang. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu. Sebelun Jimin mengaku kalah pada Yoongi, sebelum Jimin jatuh pada Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Maaf." Jimin menunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu. Aku tau kau terpaksa, melihat bagaimana kau menyembunyikan semuanya. Bahkan pada Taehyung, sahabatmu sendir."

Tidak. Bukan karena itu.

"Aku tidak terpaksa Hyung. Aku mencintai Yoongi Hyung."

"Dan kau tidak mencintai ku?"

Jimin terdiam. Untuk saat ini ia masih bingung dan meraba raba hatinya.

Ia masih berusaha melupakan segala kekagumannya pada Daehyun. Tapi jika Daehyun datang padanya dengan segala perasaan yang membuat Jimin terbuai, ia bisa apa.

Ia terlalu lemah. Pondasi bentengnya masih terlalu rapuh.

"Aku.. Aku minta maaf Hyung."

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu. Aku butuh pembuktian."

"Bukti?"

"Yah, buktikan padaku kalau kau sama sekali tak punya perasaan apapun padaku."

Jimin bingung. Apa maksud Daehyun?

"Hari minggu nanti, kita kencan. Dan buktikan padaku jika kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun untukku."

Jimin berjalan lembat di koridor, ia masih belum bisa memutuskan tentang permintaan Daehyun di perpustakaan.

Otaknya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berpikir.

Ia butuh berandam di air hangat atau menanggelamkan diri di pelukan Yoongi.

Apa pun itu yang membuat perasaan Jimin tenang.

Tapi tidak begitu saja berakhir

Perasaan Jimin malah semakin campur aduk ketika kakinya membawa ia ke depan gerbang.

Mata kepalanya sendiri yang melihat Yoongi tengah berbincang dengan seseorang sambil sesekali tersenyum lebar.

Dan parahnya.

Itu Jungkook.

Tbc


	11. For a Belife

Senyum Yoongi tak pernah lutur saat ia memandangi beberapa potret Jimin ketika anak itu tertidur di dalam poselnya.

Saat ini, pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun tersebut tengah menunggu istri manisnya tersebut keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah.

Sebenarnya Jimin sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak perlu repot repot menjemputnya segala, karena ia sedang ada tugas yang benar benar harus di kerjakan hari itu juga.

Tapi Yoongi bersikeras. Bahkan ia sampai meminta asistennya untuk melanjutkan semua sisa pekerjaannya hari itu, karena rencananya ia akan langsung pulang setelah menjemput Jimin.

Tapi nyatanya menunggu dengan waktu yang lama itu benar benar membuatnya bosan. Hingga kumpulan foto Jimin yang ia ambil diam diam di ponselnya itu bisa sedikit membantu.

Hingga sekumpulan anak anak yang terlihat berandalan menabraknya. Membuat ponsel yang ia pegang jatuh dan terinjak.

"Aaah maaf paman." ujar salah satu anak tersebut.

Sialan, hanya Jimin yang boleh memanggilnya paman. Entahlah, walau nyatanya ia sempat kesal dengan penggilan tersebut, tapi akhir akhir ini ia malah rindu saat saat dimana istri mungilnya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Paman' disertai wajah merajuk sarat akan kekesalan. Anehnya, di mata Yoongi itu merupakan hal paling manis

Sadar dari pikiran absurdnya, kini seorang siswa tengah memungut ponsel Yoongi yang terjatuh.

Layarnya gelap bahkan permukaannya terlihat retak. Ugh Yoongi benar benar harus mengganti ponsel sepertinya.

"Emm, tuan. Ponselmu." siswa itu menyerahkan ponsel hitam yang bahkan siap untuk Yoongi buang jika tak mengingat di dalamnya terdapat harta karun hidupnya yang paling besar.

Foto Jimin setelah mandi misalnya wkwk.

"Terimakasih." Yoongi dengan segera mengantongi benda mati tersebut. "Apa anak anak di sini selalu seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi setelahnya.

"Aah tidak semuanya. Hanya beberapa. Dan biasanya mereka duduk di kelas dua, aku dengar sih di angkatan mereka juga banyak _iljin_. Tapi itu selalu jadi kabar burung yang belum pernah terbukti."

Pikiran Yoongi terhenyak beberapa saat. Apa benar, lalu bagaimana dengan anak anak angkatan Jimin.

Oh Jimin, gawat kalau istrinya itu mendapat perlakuan buruk selama bersekolah disana. Apa ia harus memindahkan Jimin kesekolah lain, kesekolah yang lebih ketat peraturannya?

Yaa lakukan saja jika kau ingin menunda malam pertamamu hingga sepuluh tahun kedepan.

"Tuan.. Tuan."

"Aah yaa?"

Duh Yoongi jadi melupakan anak ini.

Hey, ngomong ngomong anak ini sering sekali bertemu dengan Yoongi. Sudah terhitung tiga kali dengan yang sekarang.

"Aku bertanya, apa kau menjemput adikmu di sini?"

"Adik?" Yoongi berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Sebenarnya sih sedikit tak rela kalau mengakui Jimin sebagai adiknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yoongi sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk tak buru buru mempublikasikan hubungan mereka.

"Aah apa dia berada di tingkat dua? Sepertinya kau sangat khawatir saat ku bilang di tingkat dua banyak _iljin._ "

"Bukan, dia ada di tingkat satu."

Mata siswa itu membulat ketika mendapati orang terdekat pria ini berada satu tingkat dengannya. Siapa tau saja bisa jadi batu loncatan.

"Benarkah? Berarti satu tingkat denganku. Aku juga tingkat satu, siapa namanya siapa tau saja aku kenal." ujar siswa tersebut begitu menggebu gebu.

Yang di tanyai justru gelagapan. Bagaimana kalau siswa kelewat bingsor ini mengetaui Jimin, bisa gawat.

"Waaah kau tingkat satu, kukira kau tingkat tiga. Tubuhmu tinggi sekali." ucap yang lebih tua berusaha mengubah alur pembicaraan. Sedangkan yang lebih muda terlihat malu malu hanya dengan ucapan ngasal dari Yoongi.

Anak itu sudah hendak menjawab sebelum sebuah nada dering memekakkan telinga terdengar dari saku jas sekolahnya.

Anak itu tampak sedikit menggerutu sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengembalikan ponselnya ketempat semula.

"Tuan, aku harus pulang."

Kenapa malah laporan?

"Ya, pulanglah."

Tapi bukannya angkat kaki, siswa tersebut malah bergerak resah di tempatnya. Mengundang lisan Yoongi yang mulai luwes berkat seringnya beradu mulut dengan Jimin bertanya akan keadaan anak itu.

Takut saja tiba tiba kejang lalu berbusa.

"Ah, aku sudah bertemu tuan tiga kali. Tapi aku belum tau siapa namamu."

"Kau mengajakku berkenalan?"

Lagi lagi matanya membulat. Mulut pria dewasa ini nampaknya sangat berbahaya.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat semburat merah jambu yang melekat samar di kadua belah pipi siswa tersebut. Mengingatkannya pada wajah Jimin saat merona.

"Yoongi, Min Yoongi. Aku jauh lebih tua darimu, jadi tetap panggil aku tuan." sumpah itu sebenarnya hanya sebuah kode yang memperingatkan anak itu kalau sebenarnya Yoongi sudah memiliki keluarga.

Tapi apa itu akan di tanggapi benar benar oleh orang yang tengah kasmaran?

"Eum baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Selamat sore."

Yoongi mengangguk, membiarkan anak tersebut lepas dari tangkapan matanya. Sementara pandangan lelaki tersebut kini beralih pada seseorang yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

Senyum yang tadi sempat Yoongi perlihatkan kini makin lebar tertampak.

"Tugasmu selesai?" tanya Yoongi sambil merangkul Jimin menuju kursi penumpang.

Namun Jimin hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut. Membuat Yoongi terheran akan sikap istri kecilnya itu.

Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping pintu mobil sambil memegang kedua bahu sempit Jimin.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Bukan jawaban yang Yoongi dapat, melainkan sebuah pelukan erat dari mahluk mungil di depannya.

"Kau ken..."

"Yoongi Hyung, Saranghae." bisik Jimin.

Tak terdengar jelas. Tapi telinga Yoongi begitu peka pada sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan Jimin.

Ia kembali tersenyum dan balas merengkuh Jimin dengan mesra. Ia senang Jimin mulai sering mengekspresikan perasaannya di hadapan Yoongi. Membuat pria itu makin yakin kalau istrinya sudah mengingat sepenuhnya akan ia dan dirinya di masa lalu.

Tanpa tau, jika yang ada di dalam hati Jimin adalah sebuah pergumulan luar biasa antara perasaannya terhadap Yoongi dan Daehyun.

Jimin tengah meyakinkan hatinya kalau ia memang benar benar telah tertarik pada perasaannya terhadap Yoongi dan telah melupakan segala dentuman aneh didadanya ketika bersama Daehyun.

Ia benar benar telah jatuh pada Min Yoongi, begitu ikrarnya.

Tapi apa benar?

Jimin kembali memperhatikan Namjoon yang tengah meracik teh hangat untuknya dan Jimin.

Hari minggu yang menyebalkan, Yoongi ada urusan mendadak di kantornya. Di hari minggu yang seharusnya mereka gunakan untuk malas malasan di atas ranjang.

Maka dari pada mati bosan bersama televisi di rumah kecil milik mereka, Jimin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi keluarganya.

Tapi lagi lagi sial, ayah, ibu dan Chanyeol sedang berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Namjoon masih berada di rumah, yaa setidaknya untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Pasalnya ia akan ada kencan dengan seseorang nanti siang.

Ngomong ngomong kencan, ia jadi ingat ajakan kencan Daehyun. Harusnya tadi malam ia memberikan jawaban, tapi Jimin malah dengan sengaja mematikan ponselnya hingga saat ini.

Ia masih bingung.

"Minumlah. Kau terlihat banyak masalah."

Jimin tak menanggapi dengan serius pertanyaan Namjoon. Karena biasanya ia akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan jika sudah bertanya tanya.

"Ceritalah kalau kau ingin cerita."

Tapi sepertinya kali ini Namjoon berubah menjadi sangat dewasa.

Oh Jimin mohon maklumlah. Kakakmu ini sedang rindu pada ocehan adik kecil nan manis yang kini telah hilang dari rumah hangat mereka.

Jimin menghela nafas sebelum mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Apa Hyung pernah merasa cemburu?" di mulai dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Entahlah, aku baru saja hendak menjalin sebuah hubungan. Kecemburuan belum sempat ku rasakan." jawab Namjoon serius. Sesekali ia menyesap tehnya pelan.

"Cemburu kan bukan hanya pada pasangan saja Hyung."

"Benar, tapi sampai saat ini pun aku masih belum mengerti apa yang di namakan cemburu. Karena menurutku cemburu itu beda tipis dengan iri."

"Iri?" dahi mulus Jimin mengerut bingung.

"Iri. Misal, dulu aku menganggap aku cemburu pada Yoongi karena kau terlalu menempel padanya. Tapi kurasa yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah aku iri pada Yoongi karena selalu mendapatkan perhatianmu sedangkan aku tidak."

"Itu sih sama saja."

"Tidak, menurutku itu beda."

Ah dia mulai lagi. Sudah di bilang jika Namjoon bukan opsi terbaik untuk menumpahkan keluh kesah.

"Kau memang cemburu pada siapa?" tanya kakak pertama nya sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Mungkin benar kata Namjoon, sebenarnya ia hanya iri pada Jungkook karena anak itu dengan mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan Yoongi.

Tapi

Cemburu itu tanda cinta, kalau Jimin bukan cemburu pada Jungkook apa artinya ia tak mencintai Yoongi.

Tunggu

Apa?!

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu adik kecil."suara Namjoon menyadarkan Jimin.

" aah tidak bukan pada siapa siapa."

"Benarkah, kukira itu pada Yoongi."

"Bukan!" Jimin menyangkal keras.

"Aku hanya menebak, lagi pula jangan suka menyembunyikan perasaan. Itu tidak baik."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan perasaanku."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil melihat kegugupan terpancar jelas di wajah adiknya tersebut.

"Jangan menyangkal. Kau tidak boleh sepertiku."

"Sepertimu?"

Namjoom Mengangguk.

"Dulu aku sempat menyangkal kalau aku menyayangimu. Karena menurutku saat itu kau penganggu. Setiap mata tertuju padamu saat aku baru berusia lima tahun dan kau baru lahir. Aku iri, hingga menyangkal bahwa dalam hatiku begitu menyayangimu sebagai adik.

Lalu di tambah Yoongi, sejak kecil kau selalu menempel padanya seperti seekor koala. Aku makin tak senang, bukan tak senang karena Yoongi yang lebih memilih mu. Tapi tak senang karena waktu bersama adik kacilku yang manis ini makin berkurang. Dan lagi lagi aku menyangkal denga terus bersikap acuh padamu.

Lalu hari itu datang, aku melihatmu bersama dua anak lainnya, yang lebih tua terlihat sangat panik melihatmu berlumuran darah, sedangkan yang lebih muda tak berhenti menangis."

Ah mimpi itu, ternyata itu benar benar pernah terjadi.

"Aku sangat marah dan menendang yang lebih tua hingga terjatuh dengan keras. Adiknya makin menangis dengan kencang, aku tak bisa mengendalikan amarahku hingga hendak memukulnya juga, tapi tangan kakaknya lebih dulu menahanku. Ia lalu memeluk adiknya erat.

Dari sana aku sadar kalau sangkalan ku selama ini hanya akan membuatmu makin jauh dariku. Melihat bagaimana anak itu memeluk adiknya membuatku sadar kalau aku telah terlalu jauh darimu.

Hari itu aku menyesal bukan main. Membiarkanmu keluar sendirian, mendapati masalah hingga akhirnya terluka. Dan mulai saat itu aku tak ingin menyangkal perasaan sayangku padamu lagi. Adikku." tutup Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Intinya, menyangkal hanya akan membuat perasaan mu makin runyam. Jadi berusahalah untuk jujur Jimin."

Seperti kata Namjoon pagi tadi, menyangkal hanya akan membuat persaan Jimin makin runyam.

Tapi jauh di dalam sana, Jimin masih butuh sebuah kepastian. Ia tak ingin meraba raba perasaannya sendiri. Terlebih sebuah mimpi buruk baru saja ia dapatkan beberapa hari terakhir.

Maka untuk itu lah ia disini. Menunggu Daehyun di sebuah halte dekat dengan sekolah mereka.

Sebelumnya Jimin sudah memberi tau kesediaannya untuk kencan dengan Daehyun, dan kakak kelasnya tersebut menyambut dengan suka cita.

Mungkin sedikit jahat karena seolah olah Jimin memberi harapan kosong pada Daehyun. Tapi mengorbankan sedikit perasaan orang lain untuk memastikan pilihannya nampak tidak terlalu kejam.

Senyum hangat pemuda berkulit tan tersebut membuat Jimin menghitung dalam hati.

 _Satu_.

Perasaannya terasa datar di bandingkan ketukan tajam saat ia di sambut hangat oleh senyum seadanya Yoongi ketika bangun tidur.

"Lama menunggu?"

"Tidak, baru saja aku sampai."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang. Aku tak tau sebaiknya kita kencan ke mana, tapi kurasa Arcade dekat sini bisa sedikit membantu, kau mau?"

Lagi lagi Jimin hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan tangannya di genggam erat oleh Daehyun.

 _Dua_.

Jantungnya tak lagi berdentum kencang ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Area penuh akan permainan tersebut terlihat sangat ramai. Akhir pekan, banyak siswa siswa melepas penat di sini.

Bersama teman, adik, kakak, atau mungkin kekasih.

Daehyun masih setia mengenggam tangan Jimin ketika mereka melewati kerumunan anak muda yang tengah bertarung di Street Basketball.

 **Satu** , Daehyun tau bagaimana membuat Jimin nyaman.

"Kau mau main apa?" tanya Daehyun antusias, nampaknya ia sama sekali tak peduli pada tujuan awalnya dengan Jimin.

"Eum pump it up?"

"Eih, kau sedang berusaha pamer kemampuan dancemu padaku?" ujar Daehyun sambil terkekeh.

"Bukan, hanya saja aku bingung ingin main apa hehe."

Daehyun tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut halus Jimin yang berwarna merah jambu, mengingatkannya pada permen kapas yang selalu Baekhyun beli di pasar malam.

 _Tiga._

perasaan Jimin terasa datar saat tangan besar itu kembali membelai rambutnya. Tak seperti dulu.

"Kita main hokey meja dulu. Setelahnya aku akan menunujukan padamu kemampuanku di capitan doll. Baru kau boleh menari."

Jimin akhirnya menyetujui saran Daehyun.

Entah berapa lama mereka memainkan hokey meja, yang jelas Jimin selalu kalah hanya Membuatnya lama lama bosan mendengar ejekan Daehyun.

Mereka pun beralih pada mesin pengambil boneka. Daehyun terlihat sangat serius dengan tuas penggerak di tangannya.

Hingga sebuah boneka berbentuk beruang kecil berhasil mereka dapatkan.

Dan Daehyun nampaknya sangat bangga dengan hal itu. Terlihat saat ia menyungingkan senyumnya.

 **Dua,** Daehyun terlihat sangat mempesona dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kini saatnya Jimin yang bermain. Kaki kaki pendeknya tampak tak sabar menuju mesin permainan kesukaannya.

Namun begitu sampai di tujuan, rasanya Jimin ingin pulang saja.

"Huwaaa Hoseok Hyung kau yang terbaik."

Itu Taehyung. Kenapa dua orang itu tak bosan bosannya berkencan.

Taehyung tengah tepuk tangan kencang kencang dengan sebuah es loli di tangannya. Sedangkan kekasihnya sedang menggerakkan badannya di lantai dansa

"Eoh ada temanmu juga. Ayo kesana." ujar Daehyun sambil menarik tangan Jimin.

Bocah tujuh belas tahun itu hendak menolak, tapi Daehyun sudah bersuara memanggil Hoseok dan Taehyung.

"Daehyun sunbaenim. Dan ...ah Jiminnie."

Selain wajah mesum Yoongi, yang paling Jimin benci adalah wajah jahil Taehyung.

"Kalian sedang berkencan?" tanya Hoseok. Keringat terlihat membasahi wajahnya.

"Tentu." ujar Daehyun sambil mengangkat tangannya yang mengenggam erat tangan Jimin.

Mengundang seruan 'ooooo' panjang dari kedua mahluk hyper aktif tersebut.

"Silahkan, bukannya kau mau menari?'

Jimin akhirnya menempatkan diri di atas lantai dansa.

Matanya menatap layar dengan serius. Ia menggerakkan badannya dengan amat lentur. Gerakan demi gerakan membuat perasaannya perlahan lebih tenang. Semua pikirannya mendadak menguap bersama keringat yang mulai bercucuran.

Hingga musik berhenti. Skoor yang hampir sempurna.

" waah Jimin menari seperti orang kesurupan."

Jimin menatap datar pada Taehyung yang sedang mempraktekan tarian Jimin tadi. Sepertinya Jimin harus merekam aksi Taehyung untuk ia tunjukan pada anak itu, bagaimana kesurupan yang sebenarnya.

"Selanjutnya kalian mau kemana?"

"Ding Dong." ucap keduanya kompak.

"Ah tak asyik. Aku tidak mau main ding dong." ujar Jimin

"Memang aku dan Hoseok Hyung mengajakmu?"

Sialan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau ke mini karoke?"

"Bagus, aku bisa mendengar suara mu."

 **Tiga** , suara Daehyun bisa membuatnya antusias.

Kedua pasangan itu berpisah dan berjanji bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama dalam waktu setengah jam.

Rencananya mereka akan pergi makan di salah satu caffe langganan anak anak club vokal. Ini Daehyun yang usulkan, berhubung juga dekat dengan tempat mereka saat ini.

"Pilihlah lagu yang kau suka."

"Bukannya Hyung yang akan menyanyi."

"Siapa bilang, kau pikir aku tak tau apa kalau suaramu juga bagus."

Jimin tak mau kalah. Jadi ia memilih untuk lagu yang bisa di nyanyikan berdua bersama Daehyun.

Lagu salah satu anggota boy grup dan seorang soloist wanita. Rain.

Alunan musik lembut mengalun bersama suara Jimin yang merdu. Di sahuti sura penuh pesona milik Daehyun.

Sebuah perpisahan tak beralasan bermakna dalam bagi Jimin.

Sebuah keputusan yang akan ia ambil rasanya di selimuti keraguan ketika lisannya melapalkan bait demi bait lirik lagunya.

Ia tak ingin menyesal nantinya jika ia benar benar meninggalkan Daehyun. Ia tak mau jika nanti ia bertanya tanya apa alasan terbesarnya hingga mampu pergi dari seseorang yang benar benar menyayanginya.

Apa karena setiap perasaan yang ia simpan tak akan bertahan selamanya.

Apa karena rasa tak seimbang yang memenuhi hatinya?

Atau mungkin karena Yoongi.

Lagu berhenti. Spontan Jimin melirik kearah Daehyun.

Dekat.

Begitu dekat hingga Jimin tak bisa mengambil nafas dengan benar.

 **Empat,** jantungnya bertalu keras ketika permukaan tebal milik bibir Daehyun menyapa miliknya.

Jimin larut dalam perasaannya hingga membuat Daehyun merasa mendapat lampu hijau.

Tapi bukan itu, bukan perasaan seperti perasaan senang yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali Yoongi menciumnya. Melainkan sebuah perasaan asing. Rasa bersalah pada suaminya.

Empat lawan tiga. Daehyun menang.

Tapi hal itu seolah membuka mata Jimin lebar lebar dengan sangkalan yang memenuhi hatinya.

Membuatnya kembali menghitung dan mengingat apa saja yang membuat Daehyun menang

Satu, Daehyun tau bagaimana membuat Jimin nyaman.

Dua, Daehyun selalu mempesona dengan senyum lebarnya.

Tiga, suara Daehyun selalu membuat Jimin antusias.

Dan

Empat...

Yoongi kalah.

Tapi

Kenapa rasanya dua diatara empat point untuk Daehyun terasa seperti Sebuah kekaguman pada apa yang melekat pada diri Daehyun sendiri.

Hal itu menyebabkan Jimin sadar akan sesuatu.

Rasa kagum dan cinta sama tipisnya seperti iri dan cemburu.

Jimin berusaha dengan keras menjauhkan tubuh Daehyun dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Membuat ciuman tersebut terputus sebelah pihak.

Jimin menunduk. Menyembunyikan aliran air matanya yang entah kenapa makin menderas.

Bukannya hendak menyesalkan keputusannya. Hanya saja ia teringat pada Yoongi.

Apa yang telah merasuki Jimin hingga mendiamkan bibirnya yang selalu di claim milik Min Yoongi itu di jamah bebas oleh orang lain.

"Jimin..."

"Maaf Hyung." ujar Jimin terisak.

Orang bodoh mana yang mau menyia nyiakan ketulusan yang Yoongi tawarkan, walau yang ia dapatkan juga ketulusan lain yang tak kalah menggoda.

Tapi percaya lah, ikatan Yang ada di cincin pernikahan mereka begiti kuat pengaruhnya.

"Apa kau..."

Jimin menggeleng sambil meremat cincin yang ia jadikan sebagai bandul kalungnya.

"Maafkan aku Hyung, sekuat apapun aku mencoba akhirnya akan tetap sama. Mungkin jika kau melakukan itu dua bulan yang lalu aku akan sangat senang, tapi sekarang berbeda. Aku sudah memiliki Yoongi Hyung. Perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang justru hanya sebuah perasaan bersalah karena aku telah mencoba untuk mengkhianatinya. Jadi ku mohon jangan membuatku merasa semakin menjadi orang yang jahat."

Baik Jimin dan Daehyun akhirnya terdiam.

Sampai sebuah lembut mendarat di atas kepala Jimin.

"Tak apa."

Jimin benci kata kata itu.

Kata kata yang selalu berhasil memanipulasi kerja otak seseorang.

Walau berkata baik baik saja, Jimin yakin tidak demikian dengan isi hatinya.

Tapi selain perasaan Daehyun, sebaiknya Jimin juga memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Perasaan seseorang yang tengah menatap nanar kearah mereka.

Perasaan siapa?

Tbc

sapa hayoooo.


	12. First time for Jimin

Jimin melangkah pelan di belakang Daehyun. Perasaan bersalah seolah menggelayut di pundaknya saat ia melihat senyum kakak kelasnya tersebut ketika menyambut Hoseok yang telah sampai di tempat yang di janjikan.

"Mana Taehyung?" hanya itu yang di dengar Jimin. Sebelumnya ia terlalu sibuk menenangkan hatinya, hingga tak mendengar apa apa yang Daehyun ucapkan pada Hoseok.

"Ah dia sudah di jemput kakaknya tadi." jawab Hoseok. "Hyung, sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut makan bersama kalian. Taehyung sudah pulang, aku tak mau menganggu kalian."

Daehyun tersenyum lagi, kali ini kata pahit seolah tergambar jelas dalam lengkungan garis bibir tersebut.

"Santai saja, lagi pula sepertinya aku juga akan langsung mengantar Jimin pulang. Nampaknya di kelelahan."

Tidak. Bukan Jimin yang lelah, tapi dirinya sendiri.

Jujur Daehyun amat kecewa dengan apa yang Jimin katakan tadi. Tapi memang ada benarnya juga, andai ia lebih cepat mengungkapkan, andai ia tak menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya mengamati Jimin dari jauh mungkin keadaannya tak akan sepahit ini.

Sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga berpisah. Hoseok mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan mereka. Sedangkan Jimin bersikukuh ingin pulang sendiri, jadi Daehyun hanya bisa mengantarkannya sampai ke halte. Memastikan Jimin pulang dengan bus yang benar.

Bus yang di tumpangi Jimin kini sudah menghilang di jalan berkelok di depan sana. Maka saat itu setitik air mata Daehyun meluncur dengan kurang ajarnya di wajah pemuda Busan tersebut.

Ia tau ini bukan sesuatu yang patut ia tangisi, lagi pula kenapa ia jadi sangat lembek begini mengenai Jimin. Seolah pemuda manis itu adalah poros hidupnya yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan.

Sialnya, itu memang benar. Jimin seolah punya gravitasi sendiri untuk menariknya. Tapi sayang, grafitasi itu bukan hanya menariknya saja. Tapi orang lain, orang lain yang lebih di inginkan oleh Jimin.

 _Yoongi, kau ada di rumah?_

 **Eomma**

 _sebentar lagi aku akan sampai, masih di jalan_

 _Kenapa?_

 **Yoongi**

 _Tidak ada._

 _Hanya pulang, makan dengan baik dan lekas tidur anak ku sayang_

 **Eomma**

Dahi Yoongi mengerinyit melihat pesan singkat yang ibunya kirim. Tak seperti biasanya, bukan tipe ibunya sekali.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Tak perlu ambil pusing, toh ibunya juga aneh.

Mobil yang Yoongi kendarai mulai melaju kembali selepas di hadang lampu merah, jalanan sedikit macet malam ini. Mungkin karena hari minggu telah usai, dan para manusia ini tengah menuju ke rumah masing masing untuk istirahat.

Begitu juga Yoongi. Ia sudah tak sabar menemui Jimin yang ia tinggalkan seharian.

Ah anak itu pasti masih marah karena meninggalakannya di akhir pekan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, seharian ini ia juga sama sekali tak bisa kemana pun. Hanya berkutat pada segudang berkas yang harus di periksa.

Yoongi memang ahli waris perusahaannya, hanya saja ia enggan menjadikan hal tersrbut sebagai alasan untuk bersantai. Karena pada kenyataannya Yoongi pun masih ingin merintis karir bekerjanya dari bawah.

Oleh Karena itu jangan tanya kenapa ia di beri jabatan sebagai ketua divisi di kantornya. Itu hanya semata mata cara agar Yoongi bisa mengerti, bisa belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik sebelum ia memimpin perusahaannya kelak.

Tak terasa perjalanan yang awalnya hanya memakan waktu tak lebih dari setengah jam kini berlipat ganda menjadi dua kali lebih lama.

Semoga saja Jimin tau dak bertambah merajuk karena keterlambatannya.

Langkah kakinya yang di balut celana kain berwarna hitam tersebut membawa Yoongi kedalam rumah kecilnya yang hangat.

Suara televisi langsung menyerbu gendang telinganya ketika selesai membereskan sepatunya di rak yang tersimpan dekat pintu masuk.

Matanya menangkap Jimin yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan selimut yang melapisi seluruh badannya, hingga yang terlihat hanya wajahnya yang kosong menatap kearah televisi yang tengah menayangkan sebuah iklan kecantikan.

Yoongi mengerutkan wajahnya lagi, kenapa semua orang yang ia sayangi terlihat aneh hari ini?

Lihatlah, Jimin bahkan tak menyadari kedatangan Yoongi walau ia telah duduk di sebelah istrinya tersebut.

Baru setelah tangan Yoongi tersampir di pundak Jimin, istrinya itu menoleh dengan mata melotot.

Ia terkejut.

Dan Yoongi suka.

Yang lebih tua terkekeh sambil meraih bagian belakang kepala Jimin hingga bibirnya dapat mengecup lembut dahi istrinya. Tak mau melepaskan Jimin, setelah mengecup dahinya Yoongi menenggelamkan kepala Jimin di dada bidangnya.

"Ugh." suara Jimin teredam, Yoongi tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi ketika ia melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya.

"BAU TAUUUU."

Sontak Yoongi tergelak hebat. Rengutan kesal milik Jimin benar benar membuatnya gemas. Bibir yang nengerucut, kedua pipi yang terangkat juga matanya yang tenggelam di antara pipi pipi chuby tersebut. Benar benar hiburan yang paling ampuh untuk menghilangkan penatnya selama di kantor tadi.

"Kukira kau suka bau badanku." kata Yoongi masih dengan tawa yang menggantung di bibirnya.

Ya Jimin ingat. Beberapa hari yang lalu Jimin pernah bilang akan kesenangannya terhadap wangi yang menyeruak dari tubuh Yoongi setiap pagi. Itulah alasan kenapa Jimin selalu berlama lama memeluk atau menelusupkan wajahnya di dada suaminya saat bangun tidur.

Tapi please, bau tubuh Yoongi saat bangun tidur dan pulang bekerja itu berbeda. Kalau saat ini bau tubuh Yoongi seperti ada asem asemnya gitu.

Wkwkwk

"Ini bukan wangi tubuh hyung, ini namanya bau keringat. Mandi sana." Jimin mengibas ibaskan tangan, memberi isyarat kepada Yoongi untuk sesegera mungkin enyah dari hadapannya.

"Baiklah baik," ucap Yoongi menyerah. "Dan ini, makan malam kita seperti biasanya. Sajikan di meja makan." sambungnya sambil mengalihkan bungkusan berisi makan malam keduanya ke pangkuan Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk mengamini. Ia terlebih dahulu melesat ke ruang makan.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya di dapur, Jimin melangkah menuju kekamar tidur mereka. Ia dengan cekatan memilih kan baju tidur untuk Yoongi, yang artinya itu hanya sehelai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana kain selutut.

Tapi Jimin senang melakukannya. Ia pikir hal hal kecil seperti ini lah yang membuat ia makin mengukuhkan perasaannya pada suaminya tersebut.

Tapi.

Melihat Yoongi keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap, membuat Jimin mengerutkan kening tak suka. Lalu apa artinya ia berdiri di depan lemari selama bermenit menit untuk memilih pakaian Yoongi, jika nyatanya pria itu sudah punya pilihan bajunya sendiri.

"Ow, kau menyiapkan pakaianku?" tanya Yoongi retoris.

Jimin hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Lagi pula bukan salah Yoongi.

"Aku tunggu di luar hyung."

Sungguh, sebenarnya tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk mengacuhkan Yoongi hanya karena selembar kain yang akan Yoongi bawa untuk tidur

Hanya saja mungkin memang Jimin kekanakan dan terlalu perasa. Hingga ia dengan mood yang turun melangkah menuju daun pintu.

Sebelum sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya.

Jantung Jimin bertalu talu ketika tangan itu mengusap halus perutnya yang masih di lapisi piyama tipis bergambar kumamon warna hitam.

Tak mau jantungnya meledak, Jimin memilih melepas pelukan tersebut dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang

Namun salah besar, bukannya diam. Organ tubuhnya itu makin menjadi jadi, solah di dalam sana sedang di putar lagu not today yang menggebu gebu.

Yoongi berdiri di depan Jimin dengan dada telanjang.

Telanjang dada.

Topless.

Duh mata Jimin hendak keluar lihatnya.

Bagaimana tidak, selain fakta mereka yang berhadapan. Wangi maskulin yang menyeruak dari tubuh Yoongi juga mampu membuat Jimin kalang kabut.

Ini terlalu Hotteu.

Jimin tidak kuat.

Lambaikan tangan ke kamera.

"Kenapa? Marah? Maafkan aku. Sekarang, mana sini bajunya biar ku pakai."

Ah, persetan. Yang membuat emosi Jimin naik untuk sekarang adalah dada bidang Yoongi yang seolah minta ia jilat.

Oh sungguh biadab kau Min Yoongi, membuat pikiran Jimin yang polos menjadi kotor seperti ini.

"Eung, tidak kok. Aku tidak marah, lagi pula kan tadi kau sudah pakai baju, Kenapa sekarang malah telanjang lagi?"

"Alu kan ingin mengenakan baju yang kau siapakan. Apa perlu kubuka juga celana ku?"

Sialan.

Mata Jimin berotasi kesana kemari. Mencari apa saja objek yang bisa ia perhatikan selain tubuh Yoongi yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya tersebut.

Yoongi bukannya tak mengetahui apa yang ada di otak kecil istrinya tersebut.

Berbekal rasa jahil juga gemas, Yoongi mulai melangkah maju. Membuat Jimin mau tak mau mengambil langkah mundur hingga menempel di ujung pintu.

"Hyung, ini terlalu dekat."

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menahan pergerakan Yoongi yang makin memojokkannya.

"Tak apa, bukannya lebih dekat itu lebih nikmat." bisik si suami tepat di samping telinga Jimin.

Menyebabkan berdirinya seluruh bulu halus di sekujur tubuh si mungil.

Manik mata coklat gelap itu kemudian beralih pada wajah Yoongi yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lembut. Bukan seringai nakal yang biasa Jimin dapatkan.

"Kenapa? Kau terangsang eoh?" tanya Yoongi.

Dengan segera Jimin membuang wajahnya. Ia malu demi apa.

Melihat hal itu, lagi lagi Yoongi terkekeh maklum. Ya Jimin kan memang belum saatnya mendapatkan hal hal seperti ini. Ia masih tujuh belas tahun, secara hukum masih belum legal.

Tapi apa itu berlaku juga untuk suaminya.

Ah tidak, walaupun Yoongi sangat ingin bukan berarti ia harus maksakan kehendak. Setidaknya ia hanya akan bersedia jika Jimin setuju dan tak keberatan.

Telapak tangan Yoongi yang besar kini mendarat di pucuk kepala Jimin, ia mengusak gemas helaian merah jambu yang masih enggan Jimin ganti. Lalu masih dengan perasaan yang sama ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menggesekkan hidungnya ke pipi Jimin yang berisi.

Jimin di buat tertawa olehnya. Sungguh, itu geli.

Dan di sela tawa itu lah Jimin merasakan sebuah perasaan yang meluap luap memenuhi hatinya. Perasaan yang menyenangkan hingga Jimin melupakan kekesalannya dalam hitungan detik. Perasaan yang tak ia dapatkan saat bersama Daehyun. Hanya dengan Min Yoongi.

Lama berkutat dengan detak jantungnya, kedua obsidian milik lelaki mungil itu kini terpaku pada sosok Yoongi yang masih tergelak sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Wajah pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya ini benar benar membuat Jimin terhipnotis, hingga tanpa sadar si kecil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi. Dan tanpa ada beban, Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi yang masih menyuarakan tawa.

Seketika Yoongi membatu. Menatap tak percaya pada Jimin ketika anak itu mengalungkan tangan gemuknya ke leher Yoongi yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi meter darinya.

Dan entah datang dari mana, keberanian Jimin untuk menjamah bibir tipis suaminya itu kini makin menjadi.

Jalan bicara Jimin beradu lembut dengan kepunyaan Yoongi, bergerak seadanya dengan ritme yang acak acakan.

Baru setelah Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jimin dan mengambil alih kegiatan mereka, ciuman itu jadi semakin dalam dan beralur.

Dari ciuman kecil nan lembut hingga akhirnya berubah liar dan menuntut.

Sesekali Yoongi melepaskan tautan mereka, melanjutkannya kembali setelah mematut lamat lamat wajah memerah Jimin di depannya.

Jimin begitu indah di matanya. Setiap kali memandang wajah istrinya tersebut, setiap kali itu juga Yoongi memanjatkan syukur yang sebesar besarnya kepada tuhan, karena ia telah memberikan kesempatan besar untuk bersama kembali dengan Jimin.

Ciuman yang kian detik kian panas itu membawa tubuh keduanya menuju ke arah ranjang.

Yoongi menjatuhkan Jimin dengan lembut.

Lagi lagi ia tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari paras manis Jimin. Walau sekarang warna merah tercetak jelas di sana, namun hal tersebut jusrtu membuat Yoongi makin tak terkendali. Deru nafas Jimin yang tak teratur di anggap sebagai suara paling menggoda bagi Yoongi kini.

Hingga dengan nafsunya yang amat besar Yoongi menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jimin. Ia tengah berusaha mengubur jauh fantasi nakal yang sayangnya sudah bercokol angkuh di otaknya.

Namun usahanya seolah jadi sia sia ketika Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan bak bayi yang ia punya.

Sekali tarikan, Jimin membuat sebuah ciuman kembali mendarat di bibir tebalnya.

Menganggap ini sebagai sebuah undangan, Yoongi lantas dengan semangat membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang di gunakan istrinya.

Sesuatu di sana membuat Yoongi menelan ludahnya susah payah. Karena demi apa, tubuh Jimin begitu menggona saat ini.

"Haaah~ kau tau, aku sudah manahan ini berbulan bulan. Tapi kau dengan lancangnya menggoda ku seperti tadi. Maka jangan salahkan aku jika sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi setelah ini." ucap Yoongi tepat di depan puting mungil Jimin.

Hembusan nafas Yoongi membuat Jimin menggelinjang kegelian. Itu membuat Jimin gugup dan eum...ber semangat.

Sekali lagi, Yoongi menatap wajah memerah sang istri yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Jimin membalas pandangan Yoongi dengan sorot mata yang mewakili banyak perasaan. Takut, malu, bahagia, dan excited? Entahlah, yang jelas Yoongi menyukainya.

Bibirnya mendekati dada Jimin yang sedikit berisi untuk ukuran lelaki sampai akhirnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit mulus Jimin.

Jimin tak berani mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya bisa diam menunggu pergerakan dari lelaki yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya.

Awalnya, bibir Yoongi hanya menempel. Namun sensasi yang ia dapatkan menuntunnya untuk melakukan yang lebih.

Toh sejauh ini Jimin tidak menolak sentuhannya.

Gerakannya mulai di tingkatkan. Kecupan ringannya berubah menjadi lumatan, sasarannya puting menggairahkan milik Jimin.

"Eunghh. H-hyunghh." tangan mungil itu sudah bersarang di antara helaian kelam milik Yoongi.

Yoongi menyukai alunan indah yang dilantunkan Jimin. Ia ingin mendengarkannya lagi.

Lidahnya kini mulai menyapa permukaan kulit istrinya. Puncak di dada Jimin yang menjadi sasaran sentuh lidah Yoongi.

Tanggan Yoongi meremas pelan pinggang ramping namja yang lebih muda lalu membawanya semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya. Namun, Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Jimin.

"Kau mau aku berhenti?" Jimin tidak merespon pertanyaan barusan. Ada perasaan kecewa saat Yoongi berhenti memanja dadanya.

Yoongi tahu betapa gugupnya Jimin mengingat ini adalah yang pertama kalinya.

Ia kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Jimin, melumatnya dalam dalam.

Jimin seperti tak memiliki kuasa akan tubuhnya sendiri. Bergerak menuruti alur pergerakan yang diciptakan oleh Yoongi.

Tangan Yoongi menjelajah ke setiap inci punggung telanjang Jimin. Meninggalkan sensasi panas untuk Jimin.

"Tak ada jawaban? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan berhenti." Yoongi kembali memastikan reaksi Jimin yang sejauh ini masih menerima perlakuannya tanpa perlawanan.

Jimin memejamkan matanya saat Yoongi mulai menandai bahu Jimin dengan kissmark. Dari bahu merambat ke tulang selangka dan turun ke dada. Ia kembali mencecap puting mungil yang kini menegang.

Jimin kembali meloloskan desah pelan dari bibirnya. Reaksi alami yang tercipta karena sentuhan memabukkan yang diberikan Yoongi.

Ciuman Yoongi kembali turun menuju perut Jimin.

Yoongi menyukai reaksi yang diberikan Jimin. Sungguh sangat sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan berhenti, Jimin." Peringatan terakhi Yoongi disambut anggukan perlahan dari Jimin.

Yoongi kembali mendaratkan ciumannya di perut Jimin. Tangannya meremas pelan bokong berisi Jimin sebelum akhirnya meloloskan celana tidur dan juga dalaman milik Jimin.

Tubuh polos sang istri membuat Yoongi merasakan gairahnya yang memuncak. Miliknya mengeras tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Indah, Jimin. Kau begitu indah." Yoongi mengagumi setiap lekukan yang tercipta di tubuh Jimin.

Jimin yang mendengar kalimat puja yang diagungkan oleh Yoongi merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia menutipinya dengan tangan karna tak sanggup melihat wajah Yoongi yang terlihat beribu kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin agar ia bisa menikmati rona merah yang menghiasi paras cantik Jimin. Selanjutnya ia memberikan kecupan di punggung tangan milik istrinya.

Yoongi kembali melumat bibir Jimin yang sudah membengkak, ia tak bisa menahan candu yang ia rasakan terhadap bibir penuh itu.

"Ahhnn, hyung." Lantunan itu kembali terdengar saat Yoongi tanpa sengaja menggesek milik Jimin dengan miliknya yang keras karena gairah yang melanda.

Sensasi nikmat yang baru pertama kali dirasakan oleh Jimin membuahkan reaksi panas untuk keduanya.

Hingga akhirnya pada malam itu mereka berbaur menjadi satu, menciptakan sebuah melodi yang senantiasa Jimin lantunkan di antara geraman rendah suaminya.

Mungkin saat ini Yoongi tak akan pernah berpikir, tapi jika ia sudah sadar dari kabut kenikmatannya. Pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini akan dengan suka rela membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang terdekat.

Karena apa?

Karena ia tengah mennyetubuhi seorang anak di bawah umur, terlepas kalau anak itu adalah istrinya.

Little

Matahari seolah hendak merampas segala kenyamanan yang Jimin miliki dengan bersinar begitu terang di balik tirai. Mencuri celah kecil dari sana demi bisa menyinari seorang anak manusia yang masih enggan membuka mata.

Jimin mengerinyit mendapati siamar itu makin terang menerpa wajahnya. Pening kian terasa mana kala ia kehilangan prisai yang awalnya menghalangi sinar tersebut menerpa kelopak matanya.

Dan dengan susah payah Jimin membuka kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat.

Hal pertama kali yang Jimin lihat adalah sosok Yoongi yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela dengan tubuh yang hanya terbalut bathrobe warna putih.

"Yoongi Hyung." panggil Jimin dengan suara serak.

Yoongi segera berbalik, ia meletakkan mug berisi kopinya di nakas samping ranjang mereka.

"Kau bangun?"

Jimin tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya meringis merasakan kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"Eoh kau kenapa?" buru buru Yoongi bangkit dan segera menempatkan kepala Jimin di atas pahanya.

"Uuh kepalaku pusing, badanku sakit semua." rengeknya.

Yoongi tersenyum gemas. Ya patutlah Jimin merasa kelelahan, mereka melakukannya hingga tengah malam. Itu pun karena di saat saat terakhir tiba tiba Jimin tertidur.

Untuk itu pula lah Yoongi tak berani membangunkan Jimin saat jam dindingnya menunjukan angka delapan.

"Itu karena kau kelelahan. Istirahatlah, aku juga akan berangkat ke kantor agak siang."

"Ah,aku kan harus sekolah." ucap Jimin panik. Namun segera terhenti ketika Yoongi meletakkan kembali kepala Jimin yang hendak bangun ke atas pahanya lagi.

"Aku sudah menelpon wali kelasmu. Aku bilang kau sakit jadi untuk hari ini kau bisa tidak berangkat ke sekolah."

"Ugh, kau membuatku bolos." rengutnya yang mengundang tawa dari Yoongi.

"Kau memang benar benar sakit kan? Bokongmu?"

"Hyung!!"

"Kkkkk, baiklah baik. Sekarang aku akan membasuh tubuhmu."

Mendengarnya Jimin langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan saat sadar kalau ia masih telanjang buru buru Jimin menarik selimutnya hingga keatas dagu.

"Tidak mau, aku mau basuh sendiri saja."

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau badanmu sakit semua."

"Tapi aku masih sanggup membersihkan diri sendiri."

"Aku yang akan melakukannya."

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau."

"Tidak ada penolakan Min Jimin." ucap Yoongi mutlak, Jimin tak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi selain pasrah ketika Yoongi dengan kurang ajarnya menggendong tubuh Jimin yang masih benar benar telanjang.

Kurang ajar.

Tadi siang Yoongi sudah berangkat kekantor, setelah sebelumnya ia membersihkan tubuh Jimin, memasakkannya bubur dan memberikannya obat.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit tak tega meninggalkan Jimin dengan keadaan seperti ini, hanya saja pekerjaannya memang tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus membiarkan Jimin istirahat sendiri.

Jadi sudah selama kurang lebih enam jam ini Jimin hanya bisa berdiam diri. Mau melangkah ke ruang tv saja ia tak sanggup. Badannya benar benar remuk tak bisa bergerak, selain jarinya yang masih aktif di layar ponsel.

Entah sudah berapa game yang Jimin mainkan. Rasanya bosan sekali sampai sampai ingin mati saja.

Ting

Saat ia sedang bosan bosannya, Jimin mendapatkan sebuah pesan chat masuk ke akunnya.

Dari Jungkook, apa ia sudah pulang? Pikir Jimin.

 _Hay Jiminie? Kemana saja tadi, aku tak melihatmu seharian ini._

 **Jugkook**

 _Aku sakit Kookie, memang tak ada yang memberi taumu?_

 **Jungkook**

 _Tidak, Taehyung saja tidak tau._

 _Memang sakit apa?_

 **Jungkook**

Jimin terdiam. "Aku sakit apa ya? Pantat?"

 _Kepala ku pusing, badanku sakit semua_

 **Jimin**

 _Apa yang telah kalian lakukan?_

 **Jungkook**

Mata Jimin membulat membaca pesan chat dari jungkook. Bagaimana anak itu tau kalau aku sudah...

 _Apa maksudmu dengan yang kami lakukan?_

 **Jimin**

Bocah tujuh belas tahun itu harap harap cemas, masa iya Jungkook memata matainya dan mendapati ia dan Yoongi tengah melakukan kegiatan panas.

Duh dikira Jungkook itu paparazi apa?

 _Kau dan Daehyun Hyung, kalian kemarin berkencan kan? Aku lihat lho, kemarin aku, bammie, Mingyu dan Yugyeom pergi ke arcade. Aku juga lihat Hoseok Hyung sendirian disana._

 **Jungkook**

Tanpa sadar Jimin membuang nafas lega setelah membaca pesan tersebut.

 _Aah iya juga. Kemarin aku mungkin terlalu bersemangat, jadi sekarang tubuhku sakit semua._

 **Jimin**

 _Waah senangnya yang berkencan. Kalian sudah sampai mana?_

 **Jungkook**

 _Apa, aku dan Daehyun hyung? Kami hanya berjalan jalan kemarin. Bukan kencan._

 **Jimin**

Eum kurasa sekarang ada yang sedang merona.

Jungkook

"Apanya aku tidak merona." gumam Jimin sambil memperhatikan kaca kecil yang ia genggam.

 _Aku tidak merona Jungkook._

 _Jimin_

 _Aaaah benarkah?_

 _Jungkook_

 _Berhenti menggodaku. Aku tidak merona._

 _Dari pada membicarakan itu, lebih baik bicarakan masalah pria mu itu eh_

 _Jimin_

 _Kenapa malah kesana?_

 _Jungkook_

 _Kenapa memangnya? Malu yaaa_

 _Atau jangan jangan kau sudah menyerah?_

 _Jimin_

 _Enak saja, siapa bilang. Saat ini kemajuannya sungguh sangat pesat._

 _Aku sudah tau namanya hihi_

 _Jungkook_

 _Benarkah?_

 _Siapa siapa?_

 _Jimin_

 _Namanya_

 _Min_

 _Yoongi_

 _Jungkook_

Oke. Kenapa Jimin merasa seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

Yoongi, tunggu nama Yoongi sangat banyak di korea, tak mungkin kan Yoongi Hyung nya yang Jungkook sukai.

Tapi yang marganya Min?

Ting

 _Eh tunggu, aku mengambil fotonya diam diam hehehe_

 **Jungkook**

Jimin melihatnya, seseorang yang amat ia hapal. Yoonginya adalah Yoongi yang sama dengan Yoongi yang berhasil membuat si jenius jungkook jatuh cinta.

runtuh sudah perasaan Jimin.

Ia tak habis pikir. Ia telah menyarankan sahabatnya sendiri untuk mendakati suaminya.

Heol idiot.

Selarang apa yang harus ia bilang pada Jungkook.

Berkata bahwa laki laki yang Jungkook sukai itu adalah suaminya, hell itu sih sama saja menggali liang lahat sendiri.

Belum habis dengan pemikirannya sebuah suara ketukan nyaring terdengar dari luar. Membuat Jimin harus rela turun dari ranjang dan membukakan pintu dengan keadaan badan dan hati yang masih kurang baik.

"Eoh, emmonim?"

Little

Yoongi melajukan mobilnya dengan kesurupan modeon.

Tak peduli berapa angka yang di tunjukan spidometernya, yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia bisa samapi ke rumahnya dalam hitungan detik.

Mustahil Yoonglek, nabrak nyaho lu.

Lagi pula jika ia menabrak pun salahkan saja Eomma nya yang tiba tiba memberi kabar kalau Jimin pingsan saat wanita modis itu mengunjunginya.

Jadi sebelum terjadi apa apa Yoongi segera tancap gas menuju kediaman keduanya.

Setibanya di rumah kecil tersebut, dengan kalang kabut Yoongi melanglah kedalam. Ia bahkan lupa melepas sepatunya hingga mendapat tendangan di bokongnya yang rata.

"Kanapa ini bisa terjadi?" ucap Yoongi pada sang ibu yang tengah makan ramen di meja makan mereka. Sedangkan sang anak masih mengelus bagian belakangnya.

Ini sakit sekali.

Ibunya Sungguh terlalu.

"Kami ngobrol sebentar, dan tiba tiba dia ingin pergi kekamar mandi. Lalu pingsan."

Yoongi mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Jimin masih terbaring di ranjang mereka saat ini, sedangkan dari apa yang Yoongi dengar dari ibunya, wanita itu telah menelpon Dr.Lee untuk memeriksa Jimin sebelum Yoongi datang.

Dokter bilang itu hanya kelelahan, dan yang Jimin butuhkan hanya istirahat secukupnya.

"Yak, Seoltang. Katakan pada ibumu ini apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam sampai Jimin kelelahan begitu eoh?"

Yoongi menatap enggan kearah ibunya, percuma saja ia berbohong. Ibunya itu seolah punya seratus satu antena yang siap mendeteksi kebohongan dari mulut anaknya.

"Kau melakukannya?!"

Dengan pasrah Yoongi mengangguk. Dalam hati ia sudah merapalkan doa doa yang sejak kecil ia pelajari, berharap pukulan ibunya tak sesakit dulu.

"Yak dasar anak bodoh!! Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau melakukannya?!"

Sakit sungguh sakit pukulan ibunya yang menghantam punggung Yoongi. Tapi alih alih sakit, Yoongi justru malah bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi tak percayanya.

"Kenapa kai baru meniduri Jimin sekarang, tidak dari dulu dulu saja. Dasar bodoh."

"Kukira Eomma akan marah kalau aku..."

"Aish untuk apa marah, kau kan suaminya jadi wajar kalau kalian begitu. Lagi pula Eomma juga mau cepat cepat menimang cucu.."

Di berkatilah bangau yang telah menjatuhkan Yoongi di cerobong asap milik rumah Lee Chae Rin. Karena demi apa Eomma nya swag sekali.

"Dengar yaa uri Songwol-ah, mulai sekarang jangan biarkan Jimin lepas dari pengawasanmu. Aku tidak akan segan segan mencoretmu dari daftar keluarga jika Jimin benar benar berpaling dari mu. Ingat pesanku itu eoh?"

"Ndee Eomma."

"Bagus, anak pintar. Kalau begitu Eomma pergi dulu, oke."

"Perlu kuantar Eomma?"

"Tidak, jagalah Jimin baik baik disini. Aku pulang."

Setelahnya, suara ketukan hak sepatu milik ibunya mulai terdengar, menyadarkan Yoongi akan sesuatu.

"Yak, Eomma kau memakai sepatu di dalam rumah!?"

Tbc


	13. A Painful Reallity

Suasana yang gelap membuat Jimin enggan membuka matanya. Belum lagi ia yakin kalau ia tengah sendirian di atas ranjang sempit berwarna putih ini

Namun, dari Yang ia dengar ada sebuah suara isak tangis di sana. Berulang kali juga kata maaf juga tersemat di antara suara sengau tersebut.

Jimin penasaran, tapi ia masih tak kuasa untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang begitu berat.

Hingga sebuah sapuan halus menyelimuti lengannya yang terkulai diantara selang infus.

"Tidak apa, hiks aku akan menemani Jimin. Aku akan membuat Jimin tidak kesepian lagi hiks."

Begitu samar, tapi Jimin hapal betul bagaimana sapuan tangan itu mampu membuatnya tenang.

"Hyung akan tetap bersama Jimin. Itu sebagai permintaan maaf Hyung pada Jimin. Maafkan Hyung."

Jimin tak tau apa yang selanjutnya yang terjadi, hanya saja seolah cahaya remang dari lampu kecil di sebelahnya berlomba lomba menyerbu masuk menerpa pupil matanya yang mulai tampak.

Masih dengan kesadaran yang terisi setengah, Jimin melihat seorang remaja yang tengah tertunduk. Rambut sehitam jelaganya menutupi sebegian besar wajah remaja tersebut, membuat Jimin tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Itu.

"Hyung..." suara serak bocah kecil yang terdengar serak itu membuat sosok tersebut mendongak.

Namun tak banyak yang Jimin bisa kenali. Karena cahaya di belakang si pemuda tiba tiba berpedar kencang.

Silau

Dan di detik berikutnya, sebuah telapak tangan menutupinya.

"Kau bangun, oh syukurlah."

Itu Yoongi.

Telapak tangan yang awalnya berada di depan matanya kini beralih menuju ke sudut lain wajah Jimin. Menyapu bulir bulir keringat dingin yang meluncur bebas di kulit halus Pemuda manis itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?"

Tak ada yang keluar dari mulut Jimin, otak serta hatinya masih berkelana ke mimpi yang sempat ia dapatkan.

Salah satu kepingan masa lalunya kah?

Kalau iya, siapa sekiranya remaja itu?

Bukan Namjoon, apa lagi Yoongi. Wajahnya yang teringat samar di benak Jimin terasa begitu familiar untuknya. Tapi siapa?

Itu masih belum bisa Jimin terka.

"Jimin, kau baik baik saja?"

"Eoh." Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi, dimana pria itu tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"A-aku, baik Hyung."

"Syukurlah, aku panik sekali saat Eomma menelpon kalau kau tiba tiba pingsan."

Dan pada saat itu, ingatannya kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu. Kembali pada obrolan kecil yang tercipta saat ia dan ibu mertuanya berbicara lain dari sebelumnya.

Bukan bicara selayaknya seorang ibu pada sang anak, atau antara teman dekat. Tadi itu rasanya...

Ah sudahlah.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Tidak apa, toh sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik." ucap Yoongi seraya menyisir lembut helaian merah jambu milik istrinya.

Suasan hening menyelimuti keduanya, di benak masing masing tertanam berbagai pikiran yang berbeda.

Antara Jimin dan Yoongi tak ada yang sejalan.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar semalam, sampai sampai kau jatuh sakit seperti ini?" celetuk Yoongi.

Dari ucapannya saja sudah jelas apa yang dipikirkan pria matang tersebut.

Tak ayal ucapan Yoongi membuahkan semburat merah jambu yang kentara di kedua pipi Jimin.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Bugh

"Iiih apa sih Hyung. Kau membuatku malu." pekik Jimin setelah memukul telak wajah suaminya dengan bantal.

Sedangkan Yoongi, yang menerima pukulan hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menutupi mulutnya. Di lihat dari sekilas saja nampaknya keadaan Jimin sudah jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi.

Namun rasa penasaran sudah terlanjut tertanam di hatinya, membuat mulut Yoongi gatal ingin bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sebelumnya kau bicarakan dengan ibuku?"

Raut wajah Jimin yang awalnya mencerah kini kembali mengeruh. Dan entah sebabnya apa, pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu malah memilih membuang mukanya dari tatapan menelisik suaminya.

"Hey, kenapa? Apa Eomma memberitahumu hal hal aneh?"

Jimin menunduk, lantas kembali mengangkat kepalanya dengan sebuah senyum tersungging apik di bibirnya.

"Tidak kok, eommonim hanya melihat keadaanku. Takut kalau Yoongi Hyung menelantarkanku di rumah."

"Eeey tak mungkin aku seperti itu."

Jimin dengan jelas mencibir, Yoongi yang sadar tak ayal memberikan hadiah berupa pelukan hangat di pagi yang masih menyuarakan kehangatan tersebut.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Jimin lebih memilih untuk mengubur kepalanya di antara dekapan hangat tangan Yoongi.

Lalu setelahnya hening menyapa kedua insan tersebut. Sebelum tangan Jimin yang awalnya berada di antara dada Yoongi dan dadanya kini bergerak menuju ke punggung sang suami.

Yoongi membiarkannya. Membiarkan Jimin ikut memeluk tubuhnya juga.

"Yoongi Hyung, ku mohon. Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah bersamaku. Tetaplah menjadi Yoongi Hyung ku. Ku mohon."

Suara Jimin yang teredam mambuat Yoongi sedikit kebingungan. Tapi selebihnya ia bisa mendengar keluh kesah istrinya tersebut.

Namun bukan Yoongi namanya kalau terlalu banyak berbicara. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin, dengan memberi sedikit tepukan di punggung istrinya.

Little

Lain kemarin lain juga hari ini. Jika kemarin pagi hari Yoongi dan Jimin isi dengan berpelukan, maka sekarang Jimin memilih untuk membangunkan Yoongi dengan cara yang normal.

MENENDANGNYA

Sengaja di kasih kapital semua biar inget masalalunya Yoongi.

"Hyung bangun, aku ingin berangkat sekolah."

Tak puas hanya menendang Yoongi, Jimin mulai mengguncang guncang badan Yoongi yang telah tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Ini masih pagi ya tuhan."

"Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh Hyuuuuung"

Dengan ogah ogahan Yoongi membuka matanya, di sambut bibir Jimin yang masih mengerucut usai mengatakan 'Hyung' dengan u yang sangat panjang.

Chu ~

Tak mau menyia nyia kan kesepatan, Yoongi lantas mengecup bibir tersebut.

"Hyung!!" pekik Jimin sambil memukuli dada Yoongi dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dan sekilas info saja, itu sangat sakit.

"Lagi pula, kau kenapa repot repot ingin kesekolah. Bukannya hari ini masih izin sakit?" tanya Yoongi setelah lepas dari pukulan Jimin.

"Hari ini aku ada ulangan fisika, yaaampun aku baru ingat Hyung. Aku bahkan belum menghafal."

"Kau sungguh sungguh ingin sekolah?" lagi lagi Yoongi bertanya sangsi. Lihat saja wajah Jimin yang masih pucat, juga pergerakan tubuhnya yang masih terlihat lemah. Melupakan kalau tendangan istrinya tadi membuat Yoongi terjungkal.

"Sungguh Hyung, kau tau? Kalau tidak sekarang memang kapan? Aku tidak mau ikut ujian susulan." ucap Jimin dengan bibir yang tercebik.

"Apa salahnya ujian susulan?"

Yoongi mendekat, menuju kearah Jimin yang masih mengemasi buku pelajarannya.

"Salah, tentu saja salah. Itu artinya aku tidak bisa mencontek."

"Haiiish anak ini." Yoongi gemas bukan main. Sungguh bocah seperti Jimin ini yang telah ia tiduri dua hari yang lalu.

Sungguh Min Yoongi adalah seorang pendosa yang sesungguhnya.

"Baiklah, akan Hyung antar. Kau tunggu sebentar."

Yoongi akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan Jimin menuju kamar mandi, setidaknya ia harus rapi dulu sebelum mengantar istrinya ke sekolah.

Lumayan tebar pesona.

Little

Bohong rasanya kalau bilang Yoongi sama sekali tak merasa khawatir pada keadaan Jimin di sekolah.

Ia tau betul kalau Jimin belum benar benar sembuh. Terbukti dari wajahnya tadi pagi. Masih sangat pucat dan lesu.

Namun ia tau kalau dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi mengenai keputusan Jimin. Yaa mau sebodoh apapun Jimin di sekolah, ia tetap seorang siswa yang rajin.

Rajin nyontek

/di jorokin nchim/

"Kau terlihat tergesa gesa sekali bung." seseorang tampak menyapa Yoongi yang tengah tergesa gesa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Jimin sakit, dia sekolah hari ini. Aku sedang berusaha mengejar jam pulangnya." ucap Yoongi, ia sama sekali tak menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaehwan.

"Dia sakit?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Iya, kemarin ibuku kerumah. Tak lama Jimin pingsan, sedikit beruntung ibu ada di sana saat itu."

"Eoh, eommonim datang menemui Jimin?!" tanya Jaehwan keras keras. Membuat Yoongi mau tak mau mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suami sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, dan apa itu masalah?"

Jaehwan terdiam. Ia nampak tengah menimbang nimbang hendak berbicara ataukan lebih baik menutup mulut.

Namun melihat sudut tajam yang di berikan mata Yoongi kepadanya,Jaehwan memilih untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Hari minggu kemarin aku, Seokjin dan ibumu sedang jalan jalan. Ternyata kami bertemu dengan Taehyung, dan anak itu bilang kalau dia sedang bersama Jimin dan kekasihnya. Kukira itu kau, bagitu juga dengan Eommonim. Dengan semangat ia menghampiri tempat yang Taehyung maksud. Tapi yang dia lihat bukan kau, melainkan orang lain. Dan parahnya Jimin sedang..."

"Cukup."

Jaehwan masih cukup waras untuk tidak meneruskan perkataannya.

Ia tau, dari wajah Yoongi pun sudah tergambar jelas bahwa kemarahan telah menguasai hati dan pikirannya.

"Aku pamit dulu, sepertinya Jimin telah pulang. Bereskan meja ku."

Jaehwan menghela nafas panjang ketika Yoongi telah sampai di ujung pintu.

Punggung kokoh itu kian menghilang di antara dinding dinding putih kantor mereka.

Rasa bersalah perlahan naik ke permukaan hatinya.

Gila, Jaehwan telah memancing satu bencana untuk Yoongi, Jimin bahkan juga untuk

Seokjin.

Little

Tak berbeda jauh juga dari Jaehwan. Yoongi merasakan perasaan campur aduk memenuhi hatinya.

Marah, kecewa, cemburu, sedih, gelisah.

OH entahlah jika Yoongi sebut satu satu ia tak yakin akan selesai dalam satu malam.

Perkataan Jimin terngiang ngiang di telinganya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi"

Jadi maksudnya ini yang telah terjadi.

Kenyataan Jimin yang keluar tanpa persetujuhan Yoongi saja sudah membuat dirinya sakit hati bukan kepalang. Lalu ini apa lagi, kencan bersama seseorang lain? Bahkan Taehyung yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya bilang kalau orang itu adalah kekasih Jimin.

Coba bayangkan, bisakah Yoongi tenang saat ini?

Jika bisa di artikan, tatapan Yoongi kali ini merupakan hasil dari persilangan antara kemarahannya juga kesedihannya.

Di satu sisi ingin sekali Yoongi menepis segala perasaan yang menduduki tempat paling atas emosinya kali ini, tapi apa mau dikata. Jaehwan tak akan dengan sebodoh itu mengarang berita seperti ini, apa lagi ia melibatkan ibunya sendiri.

Alhasil, Yoongi hanya bisa menelan bulat bulat apa yang ada di depannya nanti.

Termasuk Jimin yang kini tengah berjalan di apit dua orang temannya. Salah satunya Yoongi kenali sebagai sahabat Jimin, Taehyung. Satunya lagi...

Bolehkan Yoongi mengumpat sekarang, dia adalah pemuda yang selalu datang menghampirinya jika ia hendak menjemput Jimin.

Seketika keinginan untuk menghampiri Jimin surut.

Bisa gawat jika bocah itu tau kalau yang ia jemput selama ini adalah Jimin. Akan banyak masalah nantinya.

Namun lagi lagi Yoongi tak bisa membiarkan emosinya kalah. Ia dengan kasar membuka pintu dan berlari kecil kearah Jimin ketika mata kepalanya menangkap pergerakan seorang pumuda yang hendak merangkul Jimin dari belakang.

Daehyun, memang siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Yoongi semarah ini kalau bukan bocah ingusan itu.

"Jimin."

"Yo-yoongi Hyung?"

Jimin terperanjat kaget dan dengan refleks menepis tangan Daehyun. Mata bening berwarna coklat gelap itu kini bergulir kearah Jungkook yang menganga di sampingnya.

"Jimin kau kenal dia?" bisik Jungkook.

"Ayo pulang."

Jimin enggan menyambut tangan Yoongi, pemuda itu amat merutuki kebodohan Yoongi yang tiba tiba datang seperti ini.

"Jimin, dia siapa?" tanya Hoseok, karena memang lelaki itu begitu sering menjemput Jimin dan ia sendiri tak pernah tau siapa orang ini.

"Apakah kau teman Seokjin Hyung, sepertinya aku pernah melihat mu." kini giliran Taehyung yang menyahuti.

Haaaah cukup, jika lebih jauh maka semuanya akan terbongkar.

"Dia Hyung ku, dan dia juga temannya Seokjin Hyung Tae."

Mata Yoongi membulat, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya kini. Ia merasa semuanya kosong saat Jimin dengan entengnya menyebut kalau ia hanya sekedar kakak lelakinya.

Dan itu di depan Daehyun.

"Pulang Jim, kau masih belum sehat."

Jimin akhirnya hanya busa mengangguk dan berpamitan dengan teman temannya.

Little

Suasana mobil yang mereka tumpangi begitu hening.

Baik Yoongi maupun Jimin terlalu tenggelam dalam pusaran keruh masing masing pikiran.

Yoongi yang berusaha menahan amarahnya makin menambah kecepatan di spidometernya. Jimin yang juga harus menelan emosinya berusaha bertahan dalam rasa mual yang tiba tiba naik di perutnya.

Hingga tak terasa rumah kecil mereka berdiri kokoh di hadapan keduanya.

Yoongi memilih untuk keluar duluan meninggalkan Jimin yang masih diam di jok mobil, bocah tujuh belas tahun itu melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Yoongi.

nampaknya Yoongi sudah tau semua.

Dengan sedikit kepayahan akhirnya Jimin bisa keluar dari dalam mobil suaminya. Ia mengikuti langkah Yoongi dalam diam.

Terlebih ia memang tak kuasa untuk membuka suara, ia benar benar kelelahan. Demamnya belum juga reda sejak di sekolah.

Jimin melihat Yoongi yang tengah menenggak minumnya dengan rakus, dasi yang awalnya mengikat lehet Yoongi kini terlihat longgar, dua kancing kemejanya terlepas. Dia tampan, tapi begitu menyeramkan.

"Hyung, kanapa Hyung menjemputku di depan teman teman?"

Suara serak Jimin menghentikan segala aktivitas Yoongi. Pria itu menoleh sejenak lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sarkastis pada Jimin.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau identitas ku sebagai suamimu terbongkar?"

"Itu kan memang sebaiknya tid..."

"Atau kau tak mau KEKASIHMU mengetahui kalau kau sebenarnya sudah punya suami?"

Tak ada yang lebih membuat Jimin terkejut selain apa yang telah Yoongi ucapkan.

Ia tak habis pikir. Siapa yang Yoongi sebutkan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cih, tak usah berkelit. Kau mengatakan aku hyungmu, hanya karena ada orang itu di sana bukan?"

"Siapa?!"

"Daehyun!!"

Yoongi berteriak tepat di depan wajah Jimin. Membuat Jimin memejamkan matanya erat erat.

Yoongi sadar akan semua tindakan yang ia perbuat kali ini. Menyakiti Jimin yang juga akan menyakitinya. Tapi hati nuraninya seolah terkubur dalam dalam oleh semua emosi yang ia derita.

Jimin adalah pemuda yang tak bisa ia kasari, tapi untuk kali ini Yoongi benar benar buta keadaan.

Memang apa lagi yang bisa Yoongi suarakan untuk menenangkan perasaanya.

"Siapa lagi, kau berkencan dengannya minggu kemarin, dia dengan santainya merangkulmu, apa perlu lagi kusebutkan berbagai kalakuan kalian berdua di belakang kusemuanya?!"

Jimin tertunduk. Ia tau ia salah, tapi apa harus Yoongi sekeras ini kepadanya. Dan memngingat akan alasan Jimin berkencan tempo hari, hati rapuhnya makin tersakiti.

Jimin hanya berusaha membuat semua lebih jelas saat itu. Ia haya tak ingin berada terus menerus dalam sebuah keadaan abu abu yang mereka ciptakan

"Apa semua yang aku berikan padamu itu kurang. Apa yang bisa dia berikan padamu eoh? Sadarlah Park Jimin, kau sudah jadi istriku. Ingat itu!!"

"Nde, aku ingat. Aku bahkan ingat kalau kau yang memaksaku menikah."

Rahang Yoongi mengeras, perkataan Jimin sudah membuatnya merasa kalau Jimin begitu tak ikhlas menikah dengannya.

"Aku memaksamu karena aku benar benar mencintaimu Jimin."

Kini giliran Jimin yang tersenyum meremehkan pada Yoongi.

"Ooh kau yakin, kukira karena harta warisan."

Skakmat

Yoongi kalah.

Perkataan bocah itu begitu menohok ke ulu hatinya. Begitu sakit mengingat niat awal Yoongi untuk Jimin.

"Hyung kira aku tak tau?! Mana yang lebih sakit? Hyung kira Aku tak mau memberitahukan keberadaan Hyung pada semua orang?! Aku ingin Hyung, ingin sekali. Tapi lihatlah keadaannya sekarang, apa bisa aku membiarkan semua orang tau kedudukan mu sementara aku masih sekolah?"

Air mata Jimin mengiringi semua perkataannya.

Jimin sudah tau semuanya, ibu Yoongi yang memberi tahunya kemarin. Itu juga yang membuat Jimin tumbang, kenyataan bahwa Jimin hanyalah sebuah alat untuk menyelamatkan harta warisan Yoongi benar benar menggoyahkan semuanya.

Hanya saja Jimin masih sangat percaya pada Yoongi selepas pengakuan nyonya Min saat itu.

Maka dari itu Jimin ingin meyakinkan dirinya dengan meminta Yoongi untuk selalu bersamanya apapun yang terjadi.

Seperti hari ini.

Hari dimana semuanya runtuh dalam hitungan detik.

Tapi sayangnya Yoongi tak bisa bertahan hanya karena sebuah pengakuan.

Demi apa, Jimin hanya tak mau keadaan makin runyam dengan banyaknya orang yang mengethui status mereka. Sudah cukup Daehyun yang ia buat kecewa, ia tak ingin Jungkook mengalaminya juga.

Ia masih tak bisa merelakan jika sahabatnya itu kelak akan berjalan menjauh dari dirinya.

"Mereka hanya teman temanmu, seorang teman tidak akan membuatmu kesusahan Jimin. Kecuali ada seseorang yang tengah kau lindungi perasaannya."

"Yah, ada." air mata Jimin tumpah ruah. Hatinya begitu perih. "Aku melindingi Jungkook, dia manyukaimu."

Mata Yoongi seakan ingin keluar loncat dari rongganya, apa lagi kali ini?!

"Aku berkencan degan Daehyun Hyung juga suapaya aku yakin kalau Hyung adalah satu satunya yang ingin ku miliki. Tapi lihat kenyataan yang ku dapat. Aku, aku hanya kau jadikan alat. Kau lebih kejam dari seorang monster kau tau?!"

Hilang sudah semua keyakinan yang Jimin pupuk tinggi tinggi.

Ia kini bagaikan telah di hempaskan dari lantai tiga puluh gedung pencakar langit.

Mati sudah pasti, hidup pun ia hanya akan menjadi gila.

Maka dengan segenap perasaan yang campur aduk di hatinya Jimin memilih keluar dari dalam rumah.

Melangkah pergi bersama kesedihan yang ia derita.

Persetan dengan Yoongi, ia hanya perlu pelukan hangat ibunya.

Kepalanya pening, hatinya seolah tercabik cabik.

Jimin tumbang lagi, bersama semua rasa yang bergelung bak pusaran air tak berdasar.

Tbc


	14. Not Choice

flashback on

"Yoongi bilang kau tidak masuk sekolah. Makanya aku datang."

Jimin dengan sedikit menahan perih berjalan mengikuti ibu Yoongi dari balakang. Wanita itu nyatanya bergerak ke dapur. Mencari cari sesuatu di kabinet mereka.

"Apa kau ada ramen Jimin? Eomma lapar."

"Ah ada, aku sembunyikan di belakang kotak sereal. Yoongi Hyung suka marah kalau aku makan ramen."

Nyonya Min mencibir dengan wajah kesal.

"Jangan di turuti. Yoongi saja sangat gemar menyantap mie, kenapa kau tidak boleh. Dasar licik."

Sesat, pikir Jimin. Lagi pula mana ada mertua yang mengajari menatunya untuk tidak patuh pada suami.

Yaa walaupun untuk yang ini Jimin akan sedikit lebih pro pada mertua nya sih.

Nyonya Min sedang sibuk mengaduk mienya di atas kompor, sementara Jimin lebih memilih duduk di kursi dekat counter dapurnya. Sudah pasti nanti wanita nyentrik itu akan mengajaknya makan.

Kebetulan, Jimin juga lapar.

Tiap menit juga lu lapar chim.

"Jimin."

"Nde Eomma?"

"Apa kau dan Yoongi baik baik saja?"

Jimin mengerinyit mendengar pertanyaan ibu Yoongi tersebut. Nadanya bicara seolah akan ada masalah saat Jimin menjawabnya nanti.

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Lagi pula memang semuanya baik baik saja bukan. Mereka bahkan sudah berani melangkah lebih jauh tadi malam.

Selepas mematikan api kompor, nyonya Min lantas mendekat ke arah Jimin dan duduk tepat di depan menantu manisnya tersebut.

Dan dengan lembut, ia mengusap rambut Jimin yang masih berwarna merah muda itu.

"Eomma sebenarnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, ini masalah tentang hari minggu kemarin. Apa kau sedang kencan dengan seseorang?"

Mata Jimin membulat, apa Min Eomma tau pikirnya.

"Eomma..."

"Tidak apa apa, Eomma tau remaja seusiamu pasti sedang dalam masa puncak ketertarikan pada seseorang. Eomma juga pernah merasakannya dulu."

Hati Jimin menjerit sakit. Ia telah membuat kedua sorot mata wanita yang sudah ia anggap lebih dari sekedar ibu mertua itu kehilangan cahayanya. Lihat saja betapa redupnya kedua manik mata itu di balik kacamata bulat yang ia kenakan.

Rasa bersalah yang amat besar mendorong Jimin untuk mendekap perut nyonya Min.

"Maafkan Jimin Eomma, Jimin tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhianati Yoongi Hyung. Jimin hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu saat itu."

Nyonya Min tersenyum kecil, walau mungkin di luar ia terlihat begitu cuek pada Yoongi, tapi percayalah di balik itu semua ia begitu peduli pada anaknya tersebut.

Oleh karena itu, ia tak bisa diam saja saat melihat Jimin tengah bersama pemuda lain, terlebih mereka sedang berciuman, Perasaan nyonya Min tak pernah merasa tenang sedikit pun.

Ia takut Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi.

Ia juga takut kehilangan Jimin. Jimin sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Dengarkan Eomma, mungkin pernikahan kalian itu memang salah pada awalnya. Eomma juga sebenarnya sedikit tak rela jika kau harus di nikahi Yoongi saat itu. Mengingat kau masih sangat muda, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Keadaan yang mendesak tak bisa membuat kita menunda nunda lagi bukan. Selain warisan kakek Yoongi yang masih harus ia pertahankan, kukira kau juga merupakan orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi Yoongi."

Oh god.

Keadaan berbalik.

Pendengaran Jimin saat itu hanya terkunci pada kata kata yang menjabarkan tentang menyelamatkan harta warisan oleh Min Yoongi. Ia benar benar menulikan pendengarannya akan pernyataan terakhir nyonya Min.

Kenyataan itu terlalu kuat menghantam perasaan Jimin yang memang masih belum bisa dikatakan kuat.

Ingat, ia masih berusaha menetapkan hati sepenuhnya untuk Yoongi.

Dan pernyataan ibu mertuanya mampu membuat tumpuan yang awalnya terlihat sudah kokoh itu runtuh dalam sepersekian detik.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, tetap bersama Yoongi ya Jimin."

Tak ada jawaban, otak Jimin terlalu beku untuk memberi respon. Bahkan saat nyonya Min telah melepaskan pelukannya sekali pun.

"Kau mau ramen Jimin?"

"Eum, Eomma makan saja, aku ingin kebelakang dulu."

Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Jimin mati rasa, bahkan pening yang menyerangnya kembali pun tak bocah itu indahkan.

Hingga tanpa sadar ia telah tersungkur di depan pintu kamar mandi.

flashback off

Little

"Aku pulang." suara Seokjin menggema, membuat Jaehwan dan Taehyung yang ada di ruang Tv terkejut bukan main.

"Hyung, kau ini kebiasaan sekali sih. Telinga ku pecah memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak mau. Apa untungnya aku bertanggung jawab."

"Dasar Hyung durhaka."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aish kalian ini, sehari saja tak bertengkar. Apa itu susah?"

Jaehwan benar benar tak habis pikir pada kelakuan istri dan adik iparnya ini.

Mereka saling menyayangi. Tapi ya begitu, cara mereka terlampau ekstrim.

Berpisah selama sepuluh tahun nyatanya tak membuat Seokjin dan Taehyung saling merindu. Bahkan Jaehwan ingat betul saat pertama kali ia dan Seokjin menginjakan kaki di Seoul. Bukannya menyambut dengan suka cita. Taehyung malah habis memukuli kakaknya karena ia terlalu lama berada di jepang.

Tapi walau begitu Jaehwan tau. Dibalik kata kata kasarnya Taehyung menyimpan rindu yang amat besar untuk kakaknya.

Seokjin akhirnya duduk di samping Jaehwan. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di atas lengan pria yang telah sah menjadi suaminya tersebut.

Namun ada yang lain, Seokjin merasakan sedikit hal aneh pada usapan Jaehwan di kepalanya kini.

"Kenapa?"

Jaehwan tak menjawab. Ia hanya mematai wajah Seokjin yang tampak kelelahan.

"Jaehwan jangan membuatku takut."

Mendengar suara Seokjin yang bergetar, membuat Taehyung yang sedang menontin televisi menoleh.

"Aku tak tau, tapi sepertinya aku baru saja membuat kesalahan."

"Kau ini, apa? Kenapa? Bicaralah."

Tatapan Seokjin begitu menuntut, membuat Jaehwan tak bisa berkutik.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku. Aku... Aku memberitahukan tentang pertemuan kita di arcade tempo hari pada Yoongi."

"Apa?!"

Jaehwan tertunduk. Jelas betul kalau Seokjin kini tengah menahan emosi pada dirinya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?! Kau tau apa yang telah kau lakukan?! Kau bisa membuat mereka bertengkar, Jaehwan."

"Aku tau, tapi bukankah seharusnya Yoongi tau soal ini?"

"Tapi bukan berarti juga dia harus tau dari mukan? Aku yakin Jimin pun pasti akan memberi taukan ini pada Yoongi setelah eommonim bicara padanya."

Taehyung mendekat kearah Seokjin begitu gendang telinganya menaangkap nama sahabat kecilnya terucap.

"Ada apa dengan Jimin Hyung?"

"Kau membuat rasa bersalahku pada Jimin makin besar Jaehwan."

"Pada Jimin?"

"Hyung..."

Tak jelas apa sebabnya, hanya saja kini Seokjin tengah menangis kencang di hadapan Jaehwan dan Taehyung. Dan tentu saja membuat keduanya panik.

"Seokjin-ah ini bukan salahmu. Kau tak salah hanya karena Jimin kencan dengan pemuda lain." ucap Jaehwan menenangkan.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Rasa berslahku bukan hanya sebatas karena kejadian kemarin. Ini lebih lama dari yang kau kira Jaehwan."

"Hyung..." Taehyung memegangi lengan Seokjin. Tangannya bergetar, dan Seokjin sekuat mungkin menenangkan Taehyung. Walau ia pun sedang sama kacaunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaehwan.

Seokjin mengambil nafas dengan kasar. Hal ini sudah berusaha ia kubur jauh jauh. Tapi mau tak mau ia srkarang harus msngungkitnya lagi.

"Aku yang membuat Jimin melupakan Yoongi. Aku yang membuat Jimin kehilangan ingatannya sejak kecil. Aku ini orang yang membuat Yoongi tak pernah berbekas di ingatan Jimin. Aku yang melukainya."

Taehyung ikut menangis bersama Seokjin. Karena mau bagaimana pun sebenarnya ia adalah pangkal masalah dari semua masalah.

Karena ia dulu Seokjin mengasari Jimin, mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Sampai Jimin tak sadar dalam beberapa hari. Hingga Seokjin di benci oleh kedua kakak Jimin saat itu.

Itu salahnya, salah Taehyung yang dulu sangat manja dan menyebalkan.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena perbuatanku, Jimin kehilangan kenangannya bersama Yoongi. Dan saat bertemu dengan Yoongi lima tahun yang lalu, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin langsung memberi taukan hal ini pada Yoongi. Tapi eommonim menyarankan untuk tidak gegabah, mengingat Jimin masih belum mengingat Yoongi."

Seokjin berhenti hanya untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Aku bahagia saat Jimin dan Yoongi akhirnya kembali bersama, tapi apa yang kuperbuat sekarang. Aku malah membuat mereka kembali berada dalam situasi yang sulit. Aku bodoh bodoh, bodoh."

"Hey hey hey, jangan menyakiti dirimu seperti ini" kata Jaehwan sambil memegangi kepalan tangan Seokjin yang tak henti memukuli kepanya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin Yoongi dan Jimin bisa melewati ini semua."

Jaehwan kembali memeluk Seokjin. Ia sedikit lebih tenang sekarang, sebelum...

"Hyung, Yoongi itu siapanya Jimin?"

Ups mereka lupa kalau masih ada Taehyung disana.

Little

Derap kaki berbalut sepatu pantofel menggama di seluruh lorong rumah sakit. Suaranya nampak sangat terburu buru.

Chanyeol masih mengenakan baju yang ia gunakan untuk bekerja tadi pagi saat ia mnginjakan kaki di rumah sakit. Ia benar benar kalap mendengar Jimin pingsan lagi dan di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Ia bahan hampir saja menabrak pembatas jalan jika tak ada Baekhyun disampingnya tadi

Chanyeol benar benar kalang kabut.

Sebelumnya nyonya Min memang bilang kalau keadaan Jimin kurang baik. Hanya saja masih dalam tahap yang tak begitu parah.

Hanya saja kali ini, Chanyeol benar benar di buat panik oleh sambungan telpon dari Yoongi.

"Bagaimana?"

Yoongi yang tengah terduduk di kursi tunggu mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang berantakan. Tak lama matanya juga mangkap Baekhyun yang terengah engah menyusul Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Dokter bilang dia sudah jauh lebih baik. Dia juga sudah sadar "

"Aish, lalu kenapa kau malah ada di luar?"

Chanyeol terlihat sangat kesal, hingga tak memperhatikan Yoongi lagi. Ia lebih memilih masuk kedalan ruang inap Jimin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Yoongi bukannya tak mau menjawab, ia hanya bingung hendak menjawab apa.

Selepas bertanya, Baekhyun akhirnya memilih diam. Sangat canggung berdua bersama Yoongi seperti saat ini.

Yoongi itu dingin. Ia sendiri heran pada Jimin yang tahan lama lama dengan manusia salju macam Yoongi.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka berdua saling diam seperti ini. Baekhyun sudah akan menyusul Chanyeol ketika pintu ruangan Jimin di buka.

"Masuklah Baek, temani Jimin. Ibu dan Namjoon akan segera datang nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan segera masuk. Sementara Chanyeol mengambil tempat tepat disamping Yoongi.

"Jimin sudah cerita semuanya. Kuharap itu tidak benar."

Yoongi bisa dengar dengan jelas suara Chanyeol yang sarat kan emosi yang tertahan. Yoongi tak tau lagi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Yoongi terlalu takut bahkan untuk sekedar membayangkannya saja.

"Kurasa harapan mu tak terkabul."

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal erat di atas lututnya.

Ia benar benar tak terima. Bukan hanya Jimin yang di permainan, tapi ia juga keluarganya ikut merasa di lecehkan.

Pikirannya melayang jauh pada wajah ibunya yang amat bahagia saat Yoongi datang malam itu.

Keluarganya sudah menganggap Yoongi dan ibunya sebagai bagian dari mereka, lalu ini ternyata yang sebenarnya Yoongi tawarkan pada malam tersebut..

Bukan eratnya tali persaudaraan apa lagi kebahagiaan. Melainkan sebuah perbuatan yang membuat Chanyeol merasa terhina.

"Jadi kau benar-benar memperalat Jimin?" tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku awalnya memang iya, tapi percayalah aku sungguh sungguh mencintai Jimin."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu lagi disaat mulut bangsat mu itu telah mengakui segala kebusukanmu eoh?!"

"Chanyeol.."

"Dengar Min Yoongi, ku beri dua pilihan. Menjauh dari Jimin atas keinginan mu sendiri, atau aku aku yang akan membuat mu pergi."

Mutlak.

Yoongi bukan hanya telah menyakiti Jimin, tapi juga semua orang yang menyanyanginya.

Little

Taehyung menatap kelas Jimin dari luar. Sudah bayak orang yang bilang kalau Jimin tidak akan datang Karena sakit. Tapi Taehyung masih enggan untuk meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Jimin.

Ia ternyata tak tau banyak tentang anak itu. Ia seolah tak mengenal Jimin saat ini.

Terlalu bayak yang anak itu sembunyikan darinya, dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Taehyung kecewa, tapi rasa kecewanya kalah besar dengan rasa bersalahnya.

Yoongi suami Jimin, mereka telah menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Taehyung tak habis pikir

Tapi yang lebih membebani Taehyung saat ini adalah, Jungkook.

Teman sekelasnya menyukai suami dari sahabatnya. Dan yang paling bodoh adalah, sahabatnya malah memberikan lampu hijau untuk Jungkook.

Dasar idiot.

"Taehyung, sedang apa kau disini?"

Suara Jungkook tiba tiba mebuat Taehyung dar dari lamunannya.

"Jungkook..."

"Ayo kekelas, aku dengar Jimin tidak masuk lagi karena sakit. Kurasa kita nanti harus menengoknya."

Jungkook bicara sambil berjalan. Dari belakang Taehyung hanya bisa mematainya. Ada sedikit perasaan iba pada anak itu. Tapi jika ini tak di luruskan, maka

semuanya akan menjadi semakin rumit

Jadi biarkan Taehyung sedikit kejam sekarang.

"Jungkook-ah."

"Yaaa?"

"Kumohon, hilangkan segala perasaanmu pada Yoongi Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Jauhi dia Jungkook. Jauhi Yoongi Hyung."

Little

Jimin menatap hampa pada lautan rumput hijau di taman rumah sakit yang berada tepat di balik jendela ruang rawat inapnya.

Sudah hampir satu minggu keadaannya begini begini saja.

Ia akui, fisiknya sudah bisa di katakan sembilan puluh persen sembuh. Walau kadang memang sering terasa pening di kepalanya, tapi kata dokter itu hanya sebagai pertahanan tubuhnya melawan sakit yang sebelumnya ia derita.

Tapi lain halnya dengan keadaan psikisnya. Jimin masih sangat muda ketika masalah bertubi tubi menyerangnya.

Bayangkan saja, usianya baru saja akan menginjak angka tujuh belas. Dan ia harus di hadapkan pada masalah pelik rumah tangga.

Klo aeng mah sih udah tentu langsung minum obat pcc. Strees strees dah

/g, canda. Amit amit YaaAlloh/

Belum lagi masalah Jungkook, ia masih sangat gelisah memikirkannya.

Yang ada di bayangan Jimin adalah, jika nanti Jungkook harus tau semuanya di saat pernikahannya dan Yoongi benar benar tak bisa di selamatkan. Ia akan kehilangan sahabat baik dan pasangan yang ia cintai sekaligus.

Membayangkannya saja Jimin tak sanggup, bagaimana jika terjadi nanti.

Angan Jimin masih melanglang buana ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka.

"Pagiiii."

Suara Namjoon memenuhi ruangan. Jimin segera menoleh, mendapati kakak keduanya tersebut tengah berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya, memperlihatkan dimple menawan di kedua belah pipinya.

Di belakangnya seorang pemuda cantik tengah melambai malu malu. Itu Choi Minki, atau biasanya Namjoon memanggilnya Ren.

Dia kekasih Namjoon, mereka baru menjalin kasih selama kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu.

Namun karena keramahan serta kelembutan Ren, keluarga Park sudah membuka lebar lebar tangan mereka untuk menyambut kehadiran Ren.

Ia sangat dekat dengan Jimin, bahkan Ren adalah orang yang paling sering menengoknya selama ia di rumah sakit.

"Hy Honey, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Namjoon setelah mengecup kening Jimin dan mengusak rambutnya.

"Baik Hyung."

"Lihat apa yang calon kakakmu bawa."

Ren tampak tersipu akan perkataan Namjoon. Ia lalu menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan kepada Jimin. Sesuatu berwarna merah muda menyembul dari dalam paperbag tersebut

"Ku dengar dari Namjoon kau mengoleksi boneka babi. Jadi ku beli kan satu."

Jimin terpekur. Tiba tiba ia Jadi ingat boneka yang sempat Yoongi berikan waktu dulu.

Boneka itu masih ada di rumah mereka. Setiap kali Yoongi lembur Jimin pasti memeluknya. Bahkan tak jarang Jimin juga menyemprotkan parfum suaminya pada bonekanya itu jika benar benar merindukannya.

Tapi sekarang, rasanya hampa. Dada Jimin selalu sesak jika menyangkut hal hal tentang Yoongi.

"Kenapa malah menangis eoh?"

Jimin tertunduk. Ternyata dalam diam Jimin malah menitikan air mata. Ini terlalu sakit, Jimin tak bisa menahannya lebih lama.

"Hyy, ssst jangan menangis. Hyung tau masalah yang Jimin hadapi ini sangat berat. Tapi jangan pernah menyerah akan masalahmu oke, karena setiap masalah di berikan sepaket dengan solusinya."

Jimin terlihat mengangguk kecil di dekapan Ren, membuat Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Tampaknya Ren bukan seseorang yang salah.

Baru saja Jimin tenang dari tangisnya. Tiba tiba pintu kembali di ketuk, dan siapa yang ada di baliknya benar benar membuat Jimin ingin mati.

"VALLAK?!"

Eh salah.

"JUNGKOOK?!"

Little

"Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol ada disana?"

"Tidak ada, Chanyeol sedang ada pertemuan dengan clientnya."

"Bagaimana kalau Jimin tidak mau bertemu dengan ku?"

"Tidak akan, Jimin pasti juga merindukanmu."

"Bagaiman kalau..."

"Min Yoongi!!! Ku jambaki rambut mu jika kau bertingkah seperti ini terus."

Refleks Yoongi memegangi kepalanya. Sungguh Seokjin tak pernah main main dengan perkataannya.

"Dengar, masalahmu tak akan selesai jika kau hanya diam seperti ini. Jimin juga akan tambah membencimu karena kau tak pernah muncul di depannya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Seokjin merengut frustasi. Selain mengacau di setiap pertemuan mereka dengan client, Yoongi juga jadi semakin menyebalkan semenjak pertengkarannya dengan Jimin.

Menjadi lebih egois, lebih mengesalkan, lebih pemarah, lebih pendek

/tibatibaugiidilemparsendal/

Intinya. Permasalahan yang Yoongi tanggung berdampak buruk untuk semua pihak.

Maka oleh karena itu, seusai mufakat bersama nyonya Min Chaerin yang terhormat. Seokjin menyeret Yoongi ke rumah sakit tempat Jimin di rawat.

Sebenarnya masalah mereka cukup gampang di selesaikan jika saja kedua belah pihak mau sama sama terbuka.

Tapi apa daya. Jimin yang kekanakan dan Yoongi yang gengsinya bisa menembus lapisan ozon di atas sana malah membuat ini makin runyam.

Di tambah juga ikut campur nya Chanyeol, bukannya membantu malah semakin memperkeruh.

"Pokoknya kau harus menemuinya nanti. Aku tak mau tau "

"Iya, bawel."

Jadi keduanya pun melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah ruang rawat inap Jimin.

Sebelumnya seokjin sudah memastikan kalau Chanyeol tak ada disana. Karena jika tiang berjalan itu ada, sudah dapat di pastikan Yoongi akan di tendang dari sana bahkan sebelum menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan.

Perasaan Yoongi campur aduk, ia sangat rindu pada Jimin, rindu sekali. Hingga yang ia lakukan selama satu minggu ini setiap malamnya hanya memeluk boneka kesayangan Jimin sebelum tidur

Tapi di satu sisi ia juga sangat takut serta gugup.

Ia tau, Jimin pasti sangat kecewa dengan apa yang ia ketahui dari ibunya. Yoongi tak pernah sekali pun menyalahkan ibunya akan hal ini. Hanya saja ia sedikit menyayangkan sikap ceplas ceplosnya tersebut.

Kadang ibunya itu memang harus sedikit lebih menjaga lisannya.

Tapi di luar segala keabsurdannya Yoongi amat menyayangi ibunya. Dia satu satunya yang Yoongi punya setelah ayahnya meninggalkan Yoongi dan ibunya ketika ia masih sangat kecil.

"Ayolah Yoongi, jangan melamun." Seokjin lagi lagi menegurnya.

"Aku tak tau Jin-ah, hanya saja kurasa Jimin sangat membenciku."

"Dia tak akan membencimu, kau itu suaminya. Suami sahnya percayalah padaku." Seokjin berkata sambil membuka pintu ruang inap Jimin.

Suara keras Seokjin nampaknya tertangkap oleh beberapa orang yang ada di dalam sana.

Setiap mata menatap bingung pada Yoongi dan Seokjin yang baru datang.

Seokjin buru buru menutup mulutnya, ia kelepasan.

Yoongi mematai Jimin yang terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Lalu teralih pada seseorang yang duduk di samping Jimin.

"Aah Jadi benar?" ucap pemuda tersebut, Jungkook.

"Jungkook, aku bisa jelaskan." ucap Jimin panik.

"Dia sudah bilang kalau Yoongi-ssi adalah suamimu. Kau mau jelaskan apa lagi?"

Jimin terdiam, sorot mata Jungkook terlihat sangat terluka.

Ini yang selalu Jimin takut kan, Jungkook berbalik membencinya.

"Harusnya kau bilang dari awal. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya, kenapa kau tega sekali. Kau membiarkan aku semakin mencintainya, kau jahat sekali Jimin."

Jimin hanya bisa menunduk, air mata yang awalnya mengering kini makin deras lagi meluncur di pipinya.

"Jungkook, Jimin bisa menjelaskan..."

Ucapan Namjoon terhenti ketika Jungkook memilih untuk pergi, membanting pintu setelah menatap lama kearah Yoongi.

Seokjin kembali diam. Mulut sialannya.

"Jimin?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa Hyung kembali. Kenapa Hyung kembali jika akhirnya malah menambah masalah yang harus ku selesaikan?"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatkan air matanya pada Yoongi.

Pikirannya masih sangat kalut saat ini. Bagi remaja seusianya, ikatan persahabatan bisa lebih kental dari pada hubungan yang didasarkan pada kata cinta.

Maka jangan heran jika untuk saat ini ia lebih memikirkan Jungkook.

"Lalu sekarang apa maumu? Kau mau aku pergi?" tanya Yoongi sinis.

"Kalau Hyung tau kenapa masih bertanya."

Jawaban Jimin yag tak kalah sarkartis tersebut membuat Yoongi makin jatuh. Maka sebelum ia terlihat lemah di depan bocah tersebut, Yoongi memilih untuk mengikuti jejak Jungkook yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Semuanya makin runyam. Makin tak terarah. Jimin pun makin tak tau kemana masalah ini akan ia bawa.

Tbc

kamu, iya kamu.

senyumin aja lah


	15. Goodbye, Hello

Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari, bahkan hingga dua minggu.

Jimin sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, ia bakhan sudah masuk kembali ke sekolahnya dua hari yang lalu.

Orang tua Jimin sudah dengar akan kabar keretakan rumah tangga anaknya yang baru seumur jagung tersebut.

Sedih, kecewa juga prihatin menyelimuti nyonya dan tuan Park. Hanya saja setiap harinya Jimin berusaha menunjukan kalau ia baik baik saja di depan orang tuanya.

Walau setiap malam ia masih saja melamun dan juga menangis.

Yoongi yang bahkan tak menghubunginya sama sekali, juga Jungkook yang enggan bertatap muka dengannya di sekolah sekali pun semakin menambah luka di hati pemuda mungil tersebut.

Seperti hari ini, hari ketiga ia masuk sekolah. Jimin sudah duduk dengan manis di kantin, menunggu Taehyung dan Jungkook yang biasanya akan bergabung.

Hanya saja, di kejauhan ia sudah melihat kalau Jungkook berbalik arah sesaat setelah tatapan mata keduanya bertaut. Dan Taehyung serta Hoseok yang awalnya hendak menghampiri Jimin ikut berubah haluan mengejar Jungkook.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang, sebenarnya ia cukup bersyukur Jungkook mau ikut tutup mulut bersama Taehyung dan Hoseok mengenai pernikahan nya dengan Yoongi. Tapi, apa akan menjadikan Jimin egois jika ia meminta Jungkook memaafkannya juga?

Ia hanya ingin persahabatan mereka seperti dulu. Sebelum Jimin menikah, sebelum Jungkook bertemu dengan Yoongi.

Jimin rela jika memang ia harus melepas Yoongi, namun Jimin mohon agar Jungkook kembali menjadi temannya. Karena kehilangan dua orang dalam satu waktu itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau akan makin kurus jika terus memandangi makananmu seperti itu."

"Daehyun Hyung?"

Daehyun tersenyum manis pada Jimin yang termangu di hadapannya. Lalu ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan beberapa permen dari sana.

Jimin menerima pemberian Daehyun dengan mata yang hilang di telan pipi nya yang berisi.

"Permen mu selalu ampuh Hyung." ucap Jimin sambil membuka salah satu permen tersebut.

Namun setelahnya, tak ada sama sekali di antara mereka yang membuka suara. Membuat Daehyun gatal ingin segera mengutarakan pikirannya pada Jimin.

Tapi ternyata Jimin malah memulai berucap terlebih dahulu dengan menanyakan keadaan kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Aku baik Jimin, yang harusnya kau khawatirkan itu adalah dirimu."

"Aku?"

Daehyun mengangguk. "Yup, lihatlah kau makin kurus. Apa orang itu tak mengurusmu dengan betul."

"Aah Hyung, aku bahkan sudah tak seatap lagi dengannya."

"Aku tau, Baekhyun Hyung sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Daehyun meraih kedua tangan Jimin di atas meja, menggenggamnya erat sekali.

"Aku bukannya pernah bilang kalau pergi tak akan menyelesaikan masalah bukan? Aku harap kau masih bisa sekuat dulu, percaya lah selama keyakinanmu masih tersisa masalahmu pasti cepat berlalu."

Kata kata Daehyun sangat membekas di hatinya.

Jimin tak menyangka, perkataan hangat itu terlontar dari bibir seseorang yang telah ia buat kecewa.

Daehyun memberikan Jimin gambaran secara langsung, jika walaupun kau tak pernah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau kau tak perlu bersedih. Selama apa yang tak kau raih itu masih bersinar, itu artinya kau masih bisa melihatnya dan bahagia dengan kebahagiaannya.

Terlalu naif memang, tapi pikiran naif seperti lah yang bisa menjadi kekuatan terbesar untuk seorang manusia.

"Tapi aku bingung Hyung. Aku harus selesaikan yang mana dulu?"

"Selesaikan saja yang menurutmu paling penting."

Jimin terdiam.

Yang paling penting itu...

Little

Jungkook berjalan lesu, Taehyung sudah pulang dari dua jam yang lalu. Sedangkan ia harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan karena akhir akhir ini nilainnya turun.

Sedikit banyak Jungkook merutuki ke lalaiannya.

Ia sudah terlalu larut dalam masa patah hatinya hingga mengesampingkan waktu belajarnya dan juga...

Jimin

Sungguh. Ia merasa bersalah bukan main.

Jimin adalah teman yang baik. Ia selalu ada untuk Jungkook walaupun mereka baru berteman dekat belakangan ini.

Tapi jauh sebelum seperti ini Jimin selalu memperhatikannya lewat Taehyung.

Setiap bicara berdua dengan Taehyung di kelas mereka, anak itu selalu saja bicara mengenai Jimin yang begitu dan Jimin yang begini.

Ia bahkan sempat berbicara kalau Jimin pernah bilang

'Siapa teman mu yang akselerasi itu, kuharap dia bisa menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik. Bukan kah menjadi anak di jalur cepat itu sangat melelahkan? Kuharap dia bisa tetap menemanimu Tae'

Begitu katanya.

Hati siapa yang tak tersentuh dengan kalimat sederhana itu. Bahkan saat itu Jimin belum mengenalnya secara langsung, dan ia telah mengkhawatirkannya.

Sebenarnya hati Jimin itu terbuat dari apa? Kenapa bisa sebaik itu.

Tapi kebaikannya pula yang membuat Jungkook membenci Jimin.

Coba saja Jimin bertindak jahat sedikit dengan mengenalkan Yoongi sebagai suaminya saat itu, mungkin hati Jungkook tak akan sesakit ini.

Langkah Jungkook makin berat ketika kakinya sudah menginjak halte bus.

Cuaca makin memburuk dengan turunnya rintik hujan, membuat Jungkook enggan kembali berjalan. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk duduk diam di sana.

Mematai hujan yang kian detik kian menderas.

Jungkook jadi ingat hari itu, hari dimana ia dan Yoongi bertemu. Berkat hujan, berkat payung yang Yoongi berikan.

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Hingga tak sadar Jungkook telah menjatuhkan hatinya pada orang yang salah. Membuat keadaan semakin rumit.

Derai air yang menerpa jalanan beraspal di hadapannya menjadi saksi betapa Jungkook kini dalam keadaan Yang membingungkan.

Jungkook tengah berusaha menetapkan pilihan.

Menjadi seorang yang egois atau menjadi seorang pecundang yang tak bisa memepertahankan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Jeon Jungkook..."

Jungkook menoleh ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Bagus, ia dihadapkan dengan situasi sulit lainnya.

"T-tuan?"

Yoongi berdiri di luar kanopi halte tersebut. Di lindungi oleh payung yang sana dengan payung yang sempat ia berikan pada Jungkook.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, lalu menghela nafas panjang sebelum masuk ke tempat yabg lebih melindungi nya dari derasnya hujan.

"Tuan, Kenapa anda berada disini?"

"Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya harus ku luruskan."

Jungkook menatap bingung pada Yoongi. Pandangannya menyiratkan jika ia tengah menunggu kelanjutan dari apa yang hendak Yoongi utarakan.

"Ini mengenai Jimin."

"Aaah" Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Harusnya ia tau apa yang hendak orang ini katakan. "Tenang saja, aku sudah tau kalau kalian sudah menikah."

Mata Jungkook terlihat berkaca kaca. Yoongi adalah cinta pertamanya. Disaat ia tengah terpaku akan perkerjaan sekolah dan hanya memprioritaskan belajar dan belajar, saat itu Yoongi datang.

Mengobrak abrik semua rumus rumus kimia dan fisika di otak Jungkook, membuatnya hanya menatap kearah Yoongi semata.

Namun hal ini tak pernah bisa berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan perlahan tapi pasti telah menggerogoti setiap hal yang Jungkook punya.

Keinginan akan prestasinya, semangat belajarnya juga... Temannya.

Yoongi bukan sesuatu yang sehat untuk Jungkook. Nyatanya Jungkook belum siap untuk mengenal apa Itu cinta.

"Bukan, bukan masalah itu. Tapi ini masalah yang lebih sensitif kurasa."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau dan Jimin."

Jungkook memulai masa kosongnya. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang Yoongi bicarakan.

"Jimin menyembunyikan semuanya karena ia tak mau pihak sekolah tau. Terlebih kau."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena Jimin tau kau menyukaiku."

Wajah Jungkook sekarang sama merahnya dengan matanya.

Jadi sekarang siapa yang paling merasa bersedih?

"Dia tak ingin kau bersedih, dia bahkan sepertinya rela rela saja aku pergi lagi dari kehidupannya asal kau tetap ada bersamanya."

"Tapi itu hanya akan membuatku semakin sakit."

"Kau pikir sakit mana, kehilangan cinta pertama mu atau kehilangan sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia sayangi?"

Pertanyaan itu amat menohok di hati Jungkook.

Ia tau, ia bahkan sadar. Untuk berdiri di posisi Jimin yang sekarang pasti sangat sulit. Di hadapkan pada pilihan yang sangat sukar seperti ini pasti akan membuat terluka. Begitu pula Jimin.

"Jungkook. Kumohon Kembali lah menjadi teman Jimin. Jika memang kau merasa ini salahnya, maka lampiaskanlah padaku. Karena aku yakin, kau bisa menemaninya hingga akhir."

'Tak seperti diriku.'

"Yoongi-ssi, tentu aku akan memaafkan Jimin. Tapi maaf, ini bukan karenamu melaikan karena Jimin memang teman yang harus kupertahankan."

Senyum Yoongi makin lebar. "Syukurlah, itu lebih membuatku lega."

Melihat senyum Yoongi, Jungkook pun ikut melebarkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah. Dan ini, sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya." Yoongi menyerahkan payung yang ia pakai. "Ingat, jangan di kembalikan. Aku punya lusinan asal kau tau."

Pemuda itu terkikik menanggapi seloroh Yoongi. Aah andai saja dia bukan milik Jimin, sudah pasti Jungkook perjuangkan.

"Aaah apa sih yang kau pikirkan. Dasar bodoh."

Little

Jimin baru saja selesai membereskan barang barangnya saat Jungkook datang ke studio tarinya dan club dance.

Anak itu tanpa ancang ancang memeluknya dengan erat. Mengatakan kata maaf berkali kali bahkan hingga Jimin tak busa menghitung berapa kali Jungkook mengatakannya.

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum haru sambil membalas pelukan Jungkook tersebut.

Ia pikir Jungkook tak akan pernah memaafkannya, ia pikir pertemanannya tak akan pernah bisa di selamatkan lagi. Jimin hanya bisa berpikir pikiran buruk akhir akhir ini.

Tapi Jungkook bilang, seseorang telah membuatnya sadar jika lebih baik kehilangan cinta pertama yang tak jelas ujungnya dari pada kehilangan seorang sahabat yang akan menemani kita hingga akhir.

Jimin sangat bersyukur dan berniat berterima kasih sebanyak banyaknya pada orang tersebut. Namun sayang Jimin tak tau siapa orangnya.

Jimin senang bukan main. Oleh karena itu jagan heran jika sekarang ia melompat lompat di atas genangan air bekas hujan yang baru saja reda.

Sambil bersebandung lirih Jimin berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Ia tak sabar ingin segera menemui ibu, ayah dan kakaknya, meminta mereka mengantarkannya kembali ke rumahnya dan Yoongi.

Hingga seperti di tarik ke masa lalu, seperti dejavu Jimin melihat sekitar dua buah mobil terparkir di pelataran rumahnya.

Salah satunya mobil milik nyonya Min.

Dengan segara Jimin berlari memasuki rumahnya. Namun derit sepatunya berbunyi mana kala ia berhenti tepat di ambang pintu.

Terhenti oleh sebuah suara familiar yang amat Jimin kenali.

"Langkah terbaik adalah memutuskan hubungan kami. Aku dan Jimin memang seharusnya bercerai."

Mata Jimin membulat.

'Andweeee'

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya yang sembab menatap datar pada boneka babi besar yang kini ada di pelukannya. Lalu tak lama mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamarnya.

Masih sama, masih di dominasi warna biru muda. Percis seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

Tapi bedanya kini Jimin telah tumbuh menjadi semakin dewasa. Badannya juga, jangan salah sekarang tinggi badannya sudah bertambah tinggi...

5 cm

Dan Jimin bangga.

Matanya lalu melirik pada seragam lengkapnya yang tergantung apik di samping meja belajarnya.

Seketika sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajah manis Jimin. Lalu dengan semangat ia meraih haduk yang masih baru dan bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Huwaaaa hari kelulusan, Jimin dataaaaaaaaang"

"Hyung datang kan Hyung... Hyungiiieee." Jimin seolah tak bisan menganggu Namjoon yang tengah menikmati kopi serta koran paginya.

Mirip bapak bapak.

Tangan Jimin kini ada di leher Namjoon, memeluknya dari belakang sambil menumpukan kepalanya di bahu sang kakak.

"Maaf Chim, aku harus menjemput Ren siang ini. Tidak akan sempat." jawab Namjoon seakan tak peduli pada wajah merajuk adiknya.

"Chanyeol Hyung tak bisa, Appa ada pekerjaan dan sekarang Namjoon Hyung juga menolaknya. Kalian tega sekali padaku."

"Oh ayolah, kau sudah besar bukan. Sudah dewasa, orang dewasa tak akan minta di temani kemana mana."

Jimin berjengit, lalu duduk di samping Namjoon. Masa bodo dengan seragamnya yang akan kusut.

"Ini hari kelulusan ku, apa salah aku ingin di temani oleh orang orang yang aku sayangi?"

"Yasudah minta temani saja pada Mi..."

Sing

Mata foxy Jimin menyipit tak suka.

"Mianheeeee."

"Tidak lucu, pokoknya aku marah. Awas saja, akan ku bujuk supaya Ren Hyung berselingkuh di belakang mu."

Namjoon akhirnya hanya bisa terkekeh.

Mana katanya Jimin yang dewasa. Selama dua tahun ini tak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari Jimin, kecuali hanya wajahnya saja yang makin manis.

Jimin masih sangat sering merajuk pada Namjoon. Dan karena Chanyeol sudah pindah rumah bersama Baekhyun, jadi tingkah Jimin makin semena mena padanya. Apa lagi jika sudah ada Ren, ia akan menjelma menjadi adik yang super duper menyebalkan.

Memangnya adik mana yang mau kakaknya di selingkuhi. Yaa hanya Jimin seorang.

"Jimin ayo berangkat. Bukan kah acaranya sebentar lagi akan di mulai."

Suara nyonya Park menggema kesegala penjuru. Membuat Jimin harus benar benar rela pergi tanpa Namjoon.

"Iyaa Eomma." Jimin berteriak untuk menjawab. Dan matanya kembali menuju kearah Namjoon yang masih tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si koran. "Awas saja Hyung, aku pulang nanti. Matilah kau."

Bukannya takut, Namjoon malah terkekeh mendengar langkah terhentak milik Jimin.

Anak itu, benar benar menggemaskan.

"Lihat saja nanti, kemana kau akan pulang. Dasar bocah."

Little

Jimin bersorak sorai bersama teman temannya yang lain.

Kekesalannya pada Namjoon dan beberapa anggota keluarganya yang tak bisa datang seketika hilang entah kemana. Larut bersama perasaan senang dan bangga.

Aah sungguh, tiga tahun menuntut ilmu benar benar membuatnya lelah. Belum lagi masalah silih berganti menghiasi masa remajanya.

Otak Jimin itu tak bisa di katakan bagus seperti Jungkook. Nilai non akademiknya juga tak semenarik punya Taehyung. Hanya saja Jimin termasuk orang yang sangat tekun dan rajin. Jadi jangan heran jika ia termasuk pada jajaran murid yang lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

Saat ini tangan Jimin telah penuh dengan bunga yang di berikan ibu serta guru gurunya. Ia tengah menunggu Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang berbincang bincang bersama dekan universitas yang memilih mereka sebagai siswa terpilih untuk mendapat beasiswa.

Jimin sendiri sebenarnya ingin langsung masuk universitas, meneruskan pendidikannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Jimin mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ugh mereka lama sekali." Jimin cemberut sambil memandangi sepatunya. Sepatu baru daru Chanyeol.

Tiba tiba, sebuah sebuah boneka kecil seukuran telapak tangannya jatih tepat di atas kakinya.

Dan karena bentuknya menggemaskan /bentuk babi/ Jimin berbiat mengambilanya. Haya saja ketika tangan mungil itu hendak meraih benda tersebut, sebuah sepatu mengkilat menginjak benda tersebut.

Jimin melotot. Demi seluruh koleksi babinya, kaki laknat siapa yang berani beraninya menginjak benda selucu itu

"Yak N..."

"Hay sayang. Merindukanku?"

Ugh bunuh Jimin sekarang.

Senyum hangat itu, senyum yang paling ingin Jimin lihat selama dua tahun.

Senyum yang mambuat Jimin mampu melewati segala masalahnya yang paling berat sekali pun.

Senyum yang mampu membuat Jimin menangis dan tertawa dalam waktu bersamaan.

Senyum yang... Selama ini Jimin ridukan.

flashbackon

2 tahun yang lalu.

Mata Jimin membola lebar. Perkataan Yoongi begitu menamparnya.

Berpisah.

Disaat hatinya merasa benar akan keputusan yang Jimin ambil, Yoongi meminta semuanya di akhiri.

Hubungan mereka berdua.

Ini tidak adil. Sebuah siklus yang amat tidak adil.

Dimana ia akan di terbangkan tinggi menembus awan. Lalu di hempas begitu cepat kepermukaan tanah. Tak ada yang selamat, seluruh tubuhnya hancur tak berbentuk.

Bruk

Jimin jatuh terduduk di ambang pintu. Kakinya benar benar tak bisa marasakan apa apa lagi. Sakit hatinya begitu mendominasi hingga tak sadar Jimin menangis dalam diam. Manatap pada sepasang mata yang kini mematainya dengan tatapan kekhawatiran.

"Andwe." lirih Jimin.

Lidahnya kelu, ia tak bisa menyeruakan ketidak setujuannya akan perkataan Yoongi tadi.

"Jimin." nyonya Min ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh ringkih Jimin yang tak berdaya. Tapi niatannya terhenti ketika Yoongi terlebih dahulu beranjak mendekat.

Jimin tertunduk tepat saat Yoongi merendahkan tubuhnya di depan istri kecilnya.

Telapak tangannya terangkat membelai rambut Jimin yang mulai pudar di bagian dalamnya.

Jimin makin menangis dengan kencang. Yoongi tak pernah bisa menoleransi air mata yang keluar dari mata sang kekasih hanya dapat menahan segala gejolak di hatinya dengan mengecupi ringan kening Jimin. Lalu menempelkan pipinya di kepala Jimin.

"Wae... Aku, aku..." Jimin benar benar tak bisa mengeluarkan apa yabg hendak ia katakan. Semuanya tersendat di kerongkongan.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu."

Tidak, yang terbaik untuk Jimin adalah bersama Yoongi. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari pada itu. Harusnya Yoongi tau.

"Tapi aku..."

"Kau benar, semuanya hanya akan memberatkanmu. Aku datang hanya untuk merusakmu. Aku..."

Suara Yoongi teredam. Jimin menciumnya, menutup segala akses suara Yoongi keluar.

Jimin tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sudah banyak yang terluka karena hubunga ini. Terlalu banyak pengorbanan yang orang orang berikan hanya agar Jimin dan Yoongi bersama.

Tapi kenapa jalan untuk hal itu tak pernah mulus sekali pun.

Jimin tak peduli jika sekarang bayak pasag mata yang memandang aksi anarkis Jimin saat mencium Yoongi berlangsung.

Oh ayolah. Berusaha lah mengerti dengan keadaan Jimin sekarang. Ia hanya perlu sebuah pelampiasan.

Maka Yoongi pun diam tak mampu berbuat apa apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa semampunya mengimbangi apa yang Jimin lakukan.

Hingga mungkin karena lelah dan juga sadar akan perbuatanta senonoh yang ia buat, Jimin akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah dari mu Hyung. Aku mencintaimu."

Yoongi tau, bahkan paham segala yang ada pada diri Jimin. Tapi untuk saat ini, semua yang ia lakukan semata mata hanya untuk Jimin juga.

"Kita tak bisa meteruskan semua ini. Aku sudah seharusnya tak pernah datang padamu, kita tak seharusnya terjebak dalam keadaan yang sebegini rumitnya. Kau harusnya masih bisa tertawa bebas bersama seluruh teman temanmu. Bukannya malah menangis seperti ini untukku. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik Jimin. Berpisah akan menjadi jalan yang terbaik untuk kita, untukmu."

Jimin terisak. Tapi tak ada setitikpun air mata yang kaluar, sudah habis terkuras. Yang tersisa hanya sebuah keperihan yang menyelimuti kelopak matanya.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Bagiku bersamamu yang terbaik. Tak peduli berapa banyak air mata yang kukeluarkan, selama itu bersamamu akan ku telan semuanya bulat bulat. Sesakit apa pun itu, asal kau berada di sampingku aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya Hyung. Jadi jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Yoongi terdiam. Ini seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat Jimin yang masih sangat belia mengemis ngemis tak ingin di tinggalkan.

Dulu Yoongi tak bisa mengabulkan semua yang Jimin inginkan. Dan sekarang apakah harus dia berbuat hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan dulu.

Membiarkan Jimin terpuruk sekali lagi.

"Jimin aku..."

"Kau harus tetap mengambil keputusan yang sama Yoongi." ucapan Yoongi terpotong oleh Chanyeol. Membuat pandangan Jimin terpatri pada kakak pertamanya.

"Hyung..."

Jimin memohon dengan tatapannya, tapi Chanyeol membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

Ini demi Jimin dan kebaikkannya.

"Jika yang kau pikir ini terbaik untukku, artinya kau tak pernah mengnalku selama ini. Kau tau betul kalau aku hanya butuh dia. Kenapa kau membuat ini menjadi sulit?!"

"Jimin..." tuan Park berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Sedangkan istrinya memilih mengusap bahu Chanyeol, anak tertuanya tak luput dari air mata.

Chanyeol hanya merasa gagal menjaga Jimin. Dari dulu ia tak pernah bisa menjadi sehebat Yoongi di mata adiknya .

Selalu menjadi no dua.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol ingin Yoongi dan Jimin berpisah. Sekali lagi bukan.

Ini hanya sebatas hukuman untuk Yoongi yang telah berani menyakiti hati adiknya, hati seluruh keluarganya. Tanpa berpikir tindakannya akan jauh lebih menyakiti Jimin.

"Chanyeol Hyung.. Ku mohon."

Jimin melepaskan rangkulan ayahnya. Dan bergerak kearah Chanyeol, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan sang kakak.

"Kau pernah berkata padaku kalau kau tak bisa membantuku membatalkan pernikahan dan Yoongi Hyung dulu. Tapi kau masih bisa menyembunyikannya, tapi bukan itu yang Aku inginkan saat ini. Aku hanya ingin bersama dia sekarang. Kumohon Hyung."

Tahang Chanyeol menegas, ini sangat sulit. Tapi melihat betapa kacaunya kedua orang orang di hadapannya ini mambuat setidaknya sebuah cela di hati kecil pria tinggi tersebut.

"Kau tak akan bercerai dengannya." kata Chanyeol. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah ayah, ibu, serta nyonya Min. Serempak ketiganya mengangguk kecil, mereka tau apa yang akan Chanyeol ambil.

Sementara itu Namjoon yang duduk di samping nyonya Min hanya tersenyum tipis pada kakaknya.

"Tapi Yoongi harus menunggu. Menunggu kau dewasa. Menunggu kau lulus, minimal lulus sekolah menengah. Aku tak mau kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. Kau harus tumbuh menjadi namja yang kuat sebelum menempuh hidup yang lebih keras dengan Yoongi nanti. Kau harus bisa mengimbanginya. Oleh karena itu, belajarlah untuk menjadi seorang yang dewasa dua tahun kedepan. Aku percaya Jimin bisa melakukannya."

flashbackoff

Dari sana, semua penantian Jimin di mulai.

Yoongi pindah, selain memenuhi janjinya untuk tidak menemui Jimin dalam waktu yang sudah di tentukan. Yoongi juga di percaya untuk memegang perusahaan kakeknya yang ada di luar Seoul.

Jimin.

Dia memilih menghabiskan dua tahun itu dengan belajar belajar dan belajar.

Dan waktu bergulir begitu cepat semua pengorbanan terbalas hari ini. Hari dimana kedua mata itu saling bersirobok satu sama lain.

Rindu yang berkecamuk menjadi satu. Menghantarkan segala perasaan yang terpendam sekian lama.

Baik Yoongi dan Jimin tak ada yang mampu memisahkan tautan mata mereka.

Sampai sebuah kecupan Jimin terima di keningnya.

Masih sama. Masih sangat hangat dirasanya.

Sama seperti perasaan Jimin yang tak akan pernah berubah. Sejauh apapun Yoongi pergi, selama apapun mereka berpisah, perasaan Jimin akan tetap sama.

Tetap untuk Min Yoongi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Hyung."

Seketika, tubuh mungil Jimin di rengkuh Yoongi. Membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan yang taka kalah hebatnya dengan kecupan Yoongi tadi.

Little

Jimin menatap perabotan rumah kecilnya dengan wajah yang berbinar binar.

Dua tahun sudah ia tak menginjakkan kakinya disini.

Di tempat segalanya bermula. Semua yang pertama kali Jimin lakukan berada di tempat ini. Pertama kali ia memasak, pertamakali ia menangis karena seorang lelaki lain selain Namjoon dan Chanyeol, dan tentu saja terakhir kali ia melakuakan sesuatu yang ugh...

Membayangkannya saja Jimin sudah memerah.

Kini ia hanya memakai kemeja seragamnya saja, sedangkan jasnya sudah tersampir apik di punggung sofa di ruang tamu.

Dan Jimin kini ada di halaman belakang. Menikmati jus jeruk yang Yoongi buatkan sebelum ia berangkat mandi.

Rumput di depannya terlihat rapi dan begitu hijau. Kata Yoongi selama Jimin dan dirinya pergi ada beberapa orang yang Yoongi sengaja sewa untuk merawat rumah mereka

Sedangkan Jimin sendiri tak pernah tau menahu akan hal itu. Karena walau pun hanya berdeda blok, selama ini Jimin tak pernah sekali pun melewati rumah tersebut. Ia menghindar. Demi hatinya.

Jimin tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa kekanakan nya ia selama ini. Tapi yaa mau bagaimana lagi, yang ada ia akan menangis setiap hari jika melewati rumah ini.

Rumahnya bersama Yoongi.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Jimin tak sadar kalau Yoongi telah ada di belakangnya. Memeluknya.

"Berhenti tersenyum. Kau membuat mataku silau."

Jimin tersenyum geli. Yoongi benar benar belajar bagaimana memperlakukannya selama mereka berpisah.

Jimin mengusap telapak tangan Yoongi yang melingkari perutnya.

"Jangan pergi lagi Hyung. Sangat menakutkan ketika aku sadar kalau aku sendirian tanpa kau."

Yoongi menumpukan dagunya di atas pundak Jimin, lalu menoleh untuk bisa mengecup pipi Jimin.

"Tidak akan." bisiknya dalam. "Sudah cukup kau dan aku sama sama menunggu. Tak akan kubiarkan kau menanggung semuanya sendiri lebih lama lagi."

Jimin melepaskan pelukan Yoongi, lalu menghadap kearah suaminya.

"Terimakasih sudah kembali."

"Terinakasih sudah menungguku."

Setitik air mata kini meluncur bebas dari mata Jimin. Namun dengan cepat Yoongi menghapusnya. Menutupnya dengan kecupan di kedua kelopak mata Jimin.

"Jadilah kuat. Ini baru awal Jimin, kita akan menghadapi yang lebih kejam dari pada perpisahan kita selama dua tahun ini. Tapi selama itu berlangsung, aku berjanji akan tetap setia menggenggam tanganmu. Menjagamu. Memastikan kau selalu ada disisiku."

Yoongi pun membawa Jimin kedalam pelukannya.

Cintanya, cinta Jimin. Cinta mereka tak akan pernah bisa di pisahkan.

Kebohongan, rahasia, ego, tak parnah ada satu pun dari mereka yang dapat menggoyahkan cinta keduanya.

Jimin yakin teguh pada apa yang ia pilih. Yoongi percaya penuh pada apa yang ia perjuangkan.

Selama semuanya mereka lewati bersama tak akan ada kata mustahil.

Sekuat apapun badai yang harus mereka lewati, sekeras apapun tentangan yang akan mereka hadapi, semuanya tak ada apa apalnya di bandingkan dengan cinta yang mereka miliki.

Jimin milik Yoongi

Yoongi kepunyaan Jimin

Selalu

Selamanya

Dari dulu, kini, dan dimasa yang akan datang.

The end

Yosh

Hyy semua blacksangii aka ugii di sini.

Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan perminta maaf yang sedalam dalamnya atas keterlambatan ff ini, karena jujur di wp aku udah nyelesein ini ff udah cukup lama (bahkan udah ada sequelnya)

Dan dengan berakhir nya ff ini, berarti saya ngga ada hutang lagi ya sama readers di ffn.

Jadi saya bisa dengan tenang ninggalin lapak saya di ffn wkwkw /anjirkayaorangpentingajaaing/

Saya juga mau ngucapin terimakasih sama readers yang udah dukung saya sampai akhir. Maaf bila selama ini ugii banyak banget salah.

Hupfft

Yasudah, mungkin segitu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan.

Selamat tinggal

Blacksangii

Ugii


	16. Epilog

Kicauan burung menyambut datangnya matahari pagi di langit Seoul yang cerah.

Suasana dingin menyelimuti sekitaran udara, nampaknya si raja siang tak mampu menghalau sejuk menusuk dari suhu cuaca hari ini.

Akhir musim dingin sebentar lagi terlewati. Membawa seluruh penghuni kota yang tak pernah tidur itu pada kehangatan.

Setidaknya untuk beberapa minggu mereka harus bersabar terlebih dahulu mengingat musim semi masih ada di bulan depan.

Di sebuah rumah mungil berwarna biru pudar, seorang pemuda mungil tengah bergelung manja di bawah selimutnya.

Tubuh itu di dekap mesra seorang yang juga berbaring tenang di sampingnya.

Orang itu sudah jelas telah bangun. Hanya saja ia enggan untuk memisahkan tangannya dari pinggang telanjang kekasihnya. Terlalu tak rela. Tepatnya tak rela untuk bangun sendirian, Namun juga tak tega untuk membangunkan pemuda yang telah sah menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu.

Hingga akhirnya yang ia lakukan hanya sebatas menenggelamkan pemuda manisnya dalam pelukan hangat yang ia miliki. Tak lupa juga kecupan kecupan ringan ia berikan di puncak kepala si pujaan hati.

Mendengar suara pagi yang mulai ramai, Jimin akhirnya membuka mata.

Hanya saja yang bisa ia lihat tak jauh jauh dari kulit Yoongi yang pucat. Kulit dada lebih tepatnya, dimana sebuah benda bulat mungil mengintip di balik selimut.

Jimin terkekeh setelah sadar keadaannya pun tak beda jauh.

Yoongi yang mendengar suara tawa Jimin yang samar samar kemudian melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya

Ia mematai Jimin yang tengah terkikik sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan. Manis sekali.

"Pagi baby."

Mata Jimin membulat dan mendongak. Mendapati mata Yoongi menarik garis lurus tepat ke matanya. Seketika sebuah senyum bulan sabit muncul di wajah Jimin yang sebenarnya masih terlihat kuyu.

"Pagi Daddy." jawabnya riang

Membuat sudut kecil dalam diri Yoongi terpancing.

Pria yang sudah hampir memasuki usia kepala tiga itu merengut dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jimin. Merasakan kulit telanjang itu dengan usapan kecil dari telapak tangannya.

"Jangan menggodaku, aku tau kau masih kesakitan di bawah sana."

Jimin mendengus kesal mengingat itu.

Hari ini ia ada janji dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook, mahasiswa seperti mereka tak akan pernah selamanya mempunyai waktu luang bahkan mungkin hampir seluruh waktunya adalah waktu sibuk.

Dan sekarang Yoongi berhasil membuat Jimin membatalkan 'kencan' ketiga sahabat itu dengan bermodalkan pergulatan panas tadi malam.

Nikmat sih . Tapi tetap saja Jimin kesal.

"Kau bisa menemui mereka minggu depan. Hari ini aku cuti, kau tega meninggalkan ku sendirian di sini?"

Yoongi dan Aegyo itu memang menyenangkan, tapi lama kelamaan Jimin juga bisa mual.

"Hentikan, aku tak mau lihat itu lagi. Menjijikan." di akhir kalimatnya Jimin menekan kedua belah pipi Yoongi hingga suaminya itu mirip ikan koi yang baru diangkat keluar kolam.

Tak mau kalah, Yoongi juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Jimin. Bahkan parahnya, si yang lebih tua mulai mendekatkan bibirnya yang mengerucut kearah bibir Jimin yang juga sama mengerucutnya.

Menekan yya hingga tak ada celah tersisa.

Bukankah nikmat, pagi hari yang cerah di awali dengan ciuman yang bergairah.

Little Mommy

Hari ini Yoongi libur, lebih tepatnya membuat dirinya sendiri libur. Membuat si sekertaris sedikit kepayahan karena permintaan mendadaknya.

Bukannya apa apa. Memang awalnya ia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk libur dalam waktu dekat, hanya saja pada dua malam yang lalu Jimin mengatakan dengan samar kalau ia sangat ingin Yoongi menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersamanya.

Oleh karena itu, dengan sedikit paksaan Yoongi meminta Himchan untuk menjadwal ulang pertemuannya.

Tapi demi tuhan, Yoongi mengambil cuti itu untuk menikati harinya dengan Jimin, bukannya malah jadi asisten rumah tangga.

Sungguh Yoongi tak sedang dalam mode alaynya.

Tengok saja. Bangun pagi ia sudah diminta Jimin menyiapkan sarapan, lalu mencuci baju, dan sekarang di lanjutkan dengan membersihkan taman belakang rumah mereka.

Jimin?

Jangan di tanya, sekarang ia sedang bersila di pelataran rumah sambil memakan kookies yang ibunya kirim minggu lalu. Berlaga menjadi seorang bos yang bisa membuat Yoongi bekerja kesana kemari.

"Yang sebelah sana belum kau sapu Hyung."

"Aku lelah sayang."

"Aaah ayolah Hyungie kau tega kalau aku yang melakukannya."

Tak menjawab, Yoongi memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Jimin kembali larut dengan makanannya.

Dasar bocah.

LITTLE EPILOG

Jimin terus berceloteh di dalam mobil yang masih melaju konstan di jalanan.

Sedangkan Yoongi di sampingnya hanya bisa menimpali ucapan Jimin dengan dengungan kecil.

Ia tak sanggup jika harus menoleh untuk melihat bagaimana serunya istri mungilnya itu ketika sedang bercerita.

Terlalu menggemaskan, dan ia tak mau kadar keimutan Jimin membuat ia dan kekasihnya itu berakhir menabrak pembatas jalan.

Namun tak lama Jimin terdiam, membuat Yoongi penasaran juga. Hingga lantas melirik kearah Jimin.

Pilihan salah, nyatanya yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan menggoda dari istrinya tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi datar sedatar datarnya. Berusaha tak menghiraukan senyum jahil milik Jimin.

"Kau tampan sekali kalau sedang serius Hyung."

"Huh, kau baru sadar?"

"Sepertinya aku memang terlalu mengagumi Daehyun Hyung hingga tak sadar betapa sangat beruntungnya aku mendapatkan mu."

"Ck, berhenti membahasnya. Otakku panas kau tau."

Mendengarnya Jimin terkekeh sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah. Sungguh ia senang sekali menggoda Yoongi dengan kakak kelasnya itu.

Tahun ke dua semenjak mereka berbua berpisah. Artinya sudah melewati hampir lebih dari satu tahun dengan hubungan yang itu itu saja.

Maksudnya tak ada yang berubah. Jimin yang masih begitu memuja Yoongi, juga sebaliknya Yoongi yang senantiasa mendamba Jimin.

Semuanya datar, walau kadang Jimin selalu bertingkah menja jika bersama Yoongi.

Pertengkaran serius pun hanya beberapa kali terjadi. Itu pun hanya sebatas masalah sepele.

Janji yang terpaksa di batalkan, lupa jam pulang, hingga kebosanan.

Tak pernah ada suara teriakan di pertengkaran mereka, kecuali saat Jimin benar benar kesal pada Yoongi. Dan pada saat itu juga Yoongi akan memeluk Jimin, mengucapkan kata maaf dengan begitu lembut hingga Jimin lelah dan tertidur.

Mereka belum mendapatkan buah hati. Tidak menunda apalagi manolak, hanya memang belum di beri saja.

Jimin tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya. Itu Yoongi yang meminta, bukan karena Yoongi tak mau Jimin tambah pintar. Hanya saja yaa karena Yoongi ingin.

Hehe

Saat ini Jimin sibuk menulis, mengisi sebuah kolom di majalah remaja.

Jimin, di larang kuliah bukannya marah malah senang. Ia lelah berpikir, jadi yaa terima terima saja saat Yoongi bilang kalau Jimin tak perlu melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Tapi kadang kadang, saat semua pekerjaannya sudah beres Jimin bisa merasakan kesepian.

Yoongi belum pulang, Taehyung dan Jungkook masih ada di kampusnya sedangkan kakak kakaknya sudah mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Apalagi Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan anaknya semata wayangnya yang menggemaskan. Kalau Namjoon sih jangan di tanya, ia sedang patah hati.

Ternyata tak selamanya orang baik akan bertahan lama dengan orang baik lainnya. Ia dan Ren, kekasihnya resmi berpisah beberapa bulan setelah Jimin dan Yoongi kembali bersama.

Alasannya klasik, mereka sudah tak saling cocok.

Ren memilih menepi, sedangkan Namjoon menjadi makin gila kerja.

Kembali pada Jimin dan Yoongi, keduanya kini sudah sampai di sebuah restoran. Bukan restoran mewah, Jimin tak pernah suka dengan restoran bintang lima. Tak bisa makan belepotan katanya, dasar bocah.

Restoran ini menyediakan berbagai masakan khas korea, masakan rumahan.

Ngomong ngomong masalah masakan, Jimin sudah bisa memasak sekarang. Walau hanya sebatas memasak kimbab, kimchi dan telur gulung, Yoongi selalu terlihat bahagia memakannya.

Rasanya, jangan di tanya. Kadang asin malah lebih sering terasa pahit karena Jimin terlalu lama memasaknya. Tapi apa pun itu Yoongi selalu bilang masakan enak.

Setidaknya ia juga harus menghormati perjuangan Jimin selama memasak bukan.

Jimin akhirnya duduk manis satu meja dengan Yoongi. Ia membuka buku menu dengan semangat dan mulai menyebutkan satu satu makanan pesanannya.

"Kau mau apa Hyung?"

Jimin mendongak karena tak mendapatkan jawaban. Yoongi disana, masih tak menghiraukannya. Tangan Yoongi sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Hyung, kau mau makan apa?"

"Samakan saja denganmu Jiminiie." sahutnya masih tak melepaskan pandangan pada benda persegi itu.

"Minumnya?"

"Pesankan apa saja."

Melihat kelakuan suaminya Jimin jadi kesal sendiri.

"Baik, kalau begitu jus jeruk satu untukku dan untuknya aku minta buatkan jus timun di campur paprika dan saus cabai secepatnya. Aku tidak mau tau."

"B-bbaik."

"Jimin." Yoongi tentu saja mendengar, dan berharap jika isrtinya sedang bercanda.

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang bermain main denganku bukan?"

"Memang kau lihat aku sedang memainkan apa? Coba tanyakan itu pada dirimu yang sedari tadi tak bisa lepas dari ponselmu." ujar Jimin sarkartis.

"Ooh maafkan aku." ucap Yoongi seraya mengantongi ponselnya.

Sungguh, tadi itu hanya Himchan. Sekertarisnya yang meminta konfirmasi akan bahan rapat untuk minggu depan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang berkali kali, jika sedang makan ponselmu harus kau simpan."

"Aku sudah menyimpannya, lihatlah." ucap Yoongi sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Jimin menghela nafas, berusaha mengiya kan walau sedikit tak rela. Lagi pula jika ia masih marah artinya Jimin kekanakan.

Jimin sangat anti dengan kata kata itu.

Makanan datang, baru makanan pembuka. Namun minuman sudah ikut di sajikan.

Yoongi menatap ngeri pada gelasnya.

Entah cairan apa yang ada di sana. Warnanya hijau sengan sedikit warna merah.

Dengan segera Yoongi menyingkirkan gelas tersebut di dekatnya.

"Sayang."

"Eoh?" jawab Jimin yang tengah sibuk mengunyah sayurannya

"Kau benar benar sudah memaafkanku kan?"

Jimin mengangguk, harusnya membuat Yoongi lega. Tapi nyatanya senyum Jimin lebih menyeramkan di bandingkan dengan senyum manapun yang pernah ia lihat.

"Jadi sepertinya aku tak harus emmm..."

"Tidak, kau minum itu cepat. Anggap saja sebagai permuntaan maafmu."

"Tapi..."

"Yoongi Hyung ~~"

Jimin pernah bilang, ia tak suka di anggap kekanakan. Tapi apa jahil bisa di sebut kekanakan?

Tidak kan?

Bukan kan?

Yaa Jimin tau itu.

LITTLE EPILOG

"Yang tadi itu sungguh tidak enak. Tidak ada enak enaknya."

Yoongi tak henti hentinya menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sedangkan Jimin cuek cuek saja mendengar gerutuan suaminya. Seolah ia tak punya dosa.

Ya, karena Jimin itu suci yang terlalu suci. Bersih hingga benar benar sangat bersih.

Serah lu ae lah jim

"Sudah tau itu tidak enak, masih saja kau makan."

Perempatan imaginer muncul di dahi Yoong memangnya ia pikir siapa yang memaksa.

Yoongi merajuk. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jimin sih masa bodoh. Ia sedang menyamankan posisinya hendak tidur, namun melihat Yoongi yang enggan berpindah tempat akhirnya ia mau tak mau berjalan turun dari ranjang.

Yoongi membelakanginya.

"Yoongi Hyung, maafkan aku..." ucapnya malas malasan.

Yoongi tak bergeming.

Jimin mulai panik. Hingga ia pun menggerakkan tangannya melingkari perut Yoongi, merebahkan kepalanya di punggung Yoongi.

Jimin rasa ia memang kelewatan.

Sedangkan tanpa Jimin sadari, Yoongi tengah menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha menghalau tawa yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Yoongi Hyung ~~"

Yoongi menggerjap gerjabkan matanya, ia tengah mengontrol mimik wajah datar andalannya sebelum berbalik menghadap Jimin.

"Jangan di ulangi lagi."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tidak janji." ucapnya cepat dan lirih. Hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak jan AAAAH YOONGI HYUNG."

Yoongi menyerang Jimin, mendorong anak itu hingga telentang di ranjang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan membuatmu benar benar jera."

"HUWAAAA GELI HYUNG, GELI."

Ya bagaimana mau tak geli jika Yoongi terus menerus memberikannya kecupan di perut. Lihat saja kepala Yoongi yang menyembuk di balik kaus kesesaran yang Jimin kenakan.

Mendengar nafas Jimin yang mulai putus putus, Yoongi menghentikan semua aksinya. Ia lantas merangkak di atas tubuh Jimin. Lalu mengecup kening istrinya tersebut.

"Aaah aku suka apa pun yang ada di dalam dirimu. Sifat manjamu, jahilmu, merajukmu, semuanya. Terimakasih sayang, ini hari yang menyenangkan."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, tangannya yang mungil kemudaian meraih belakang kepala dan leher Yoongi untuk ia tarik lebih dekat.

"Terimakasih juga, kau membuat hariku sempurna." Jimin berbisik tepat di depan bibir Yoongi sebelum meraupnya dengan lembut.

Ciuman yang menutup hari mereka.

Aaah senangnya.

the end (?)

oke guys wkwkwk aku ngga tau mau ngasih status gimana.

yang jelas di ffn, ff ini udahan yaaa THE END

tapi klo kalian mau baca lanjutannya silahkan kunjungi wp ku (Hinatoyou) kalian bisa nemuin work yang judulnya 'little 2 Mommy'

selamat mencari dan bye bye XD


End file.
